A Pirate I Am
by Cowgirl 101
Summary: Secrets,destruction,romance and ultimate treasure. Kags joins the life of piracy finding true love. What happens when someone finds out her deepest secrets? Her hidden powers threaten to take over the world as the search for the ultimate treasure begins.
1. Kagome

Chapter 1: Kagome

The pink sand of England's beaches slipped through the teenager's toes as she ran down the shoreline. Her midnight black silky locks flew around in her ponytail as she sprinted through the sand for her afternoon workout. Her breathing was choppy and sharp as she sprinted through the sand to her destination she hated to call home. Her new hip hugging black pants were slightly baggie around her straining leg muscles. Sweat dripped down her face and onto her fathers white button up shirt that she had taken from his room three days ago. 'I have to get home before Anne.' She thought as fear settled into her system.

Her legs picked up speed as she leaped over a two-foot tall rock that stuck out in her path. She panted as her house came into view. The large white mansion basked in the sun on the England shoreline. A little grin appeared on her face as she saw the large house that she loathed so much. She ran up the stairs to her porch and into the house where she slid to a stop at the dinner table that was to be set for dinner in an hour. "Hello, Miss. Kagome." A sweet voice said as she entered the dinning hall with more plates and cups.

Kagome tried to catch her breath as she stared at the African American slave that smiled brightly at her. "Hi Lizzy. Is my step mother here yet?"

"No, Miss." She paused and looked up at her friend with her chocolate eyes. "You should hurry out of those clothes before she see's you in them. You know how she hates seeing you in peasant clothes."

Kagome continued to stare at her friend that she has had since she was five years old with her sky blue eyes. Her black hair stuck to the nape of her tan neck from the dripping sweat that trickled down the back of her neck. "Can you help me with choosing my dining dress?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "Kay, I'll be back in 30 minutes." She screamed over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"20 minutes." A man screamed back from the kitchen.

Lizzy huffed and turned to her still panting friend. She walked up to her and bowed her head slightly. "Shall we get ready for dinner?"

Kagome giggled slightly and bowed her head back to her. "Guess we should." She laughed as they ran up the mahogany stairs in giggles.

They ran down the hallway to the third room on the right. Kagome flopped onto her feathery bed and stared at the off white ceiling with a bright smile on her face. She sat up and looked around her cream colored room that had only a black powdering desk with a large mirror next to the wooden door. A window sat behind her right above her black bed with red feather blankets neatly made on her queen-sized bed. "Where's Tahoe?" She asked looking around her room for her large dog.

Barks shattered the silence of the large house as she heard paws slam against the hallway floor. Kagome smiled brighter as she snapped her head from her friend that was searching her walk-in closet to her door where a large German shepherd scrambled into the room. His tail wagged as he leaped onto his owner and started to lick her face.

Lizzy laughed as she watched the large dog suffocate his owner with kisses. "Here you go Miss." She said happily as she placed a light blue dress on her black chair that sat right next to her desk.

Kagome lightly pushed the dog's licking face from hers to show Lizzy her wide grin. "Thank you." she giggled before the dog attacked her with more kisses. Her eyes turned to the dress causing her smile to vanish from existence.

I'm sorry you guys. I copied the wrong beginning. I had made this story a while ago using my characters that I made up. Now I'm just switching up the characters a bit. Once again I'm sorry about the mess up. Thank you for pointing it out to me.


	2. Stepdaughter VS Stepmother

Chapter 2: Stepmother vs. Stepdaughter

Kagome stared at the dress and then smiled. "This is my mothers dress." She sighed as her smooth hands glided over the silky fabric.

Lizzy smiled and went to speak when she heard a door slam down stairs. Lizzy quickly closed the door as she heard a woman scream from the bottom of the stairs, "KAGOME!"

Tahoe slowly crawled off his master's bed and crawled into the closet where he laid down in a little ball. Kagome quickly stripped out of her sweaty clothes and tugged on her dress. Lizzy grabbed her sweaty clothes and tossed them into the closet that she quickly slid closed when the door swung open. "Young Lady didn't you hear me calling?" The woman spat in the teen's face. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a curly bun. Her dark brown eyes bore into Kagome's showing the hatred that she had towards the tiny teen.

"Sorry I was getting ready to come down." She said in a stern fearless voice as she grabbed her perfume that was on her desk and sprayed herself.

"Sure you were." She growled as she looked around the room. Her tight fist rested on her bony hips. Her dark forest green dress went past her feet and clung to her body showing off her sharp curves.

"What is it that you need?" Kagome asked sweetly throwing on her I'm innocent smile.

"I saw you at the peer again with that ship boy." She growled at her turning her attention at her stepchild.

"His name is Koga." She said glaring back at her stepmother. "And I wasn't at the peer. If I was how did I beat you here since you have all four horses pulling your carriage? Besides I would have stayed there instead of coming home to you accusing me of such nonsense."

Before Kagome could blink her stepmothers hand slapped Kagome's cheek leaving four scratches from her long fingernails on her flawless face. Her off struck face and confused brain ignored the pain as she slowly brought her hand to her face. She moved her hand away from her cheek and stared at the drops of blood on her hand. Lizzy stood back with a confused look on her face as she stared at Anne. "How dare you talk to me like that?" Anne snapped at her stepdaughter.

Kagome's hands turned into fist as anger took over her body. Lizzy quickly grabbed Kagome by the waist and held her back before she started swinging at her evil stepmother. Anne smiled at the angered child that was held tightly against Lizzy's chest. Anne turned around and went to take a step forward when a low growl and sharp bark erupted from the doorway. Kagome pushed her way loose from Lizzy's tight grip and crossed her arms in front of her chest as an evil grin stretched across her face while Anne stared into the dog's eyes with her frightened ones. "Remember what my dad said before he left me with you?" She paused and smiled as her dog's ears that went flat against his head. "Do you?"

"N…nnoo." Anne stuttered.

"My dogs are trained to protect the land, animals, and…my god what was the last one Lizzy?" She asked her friend that had taken a few steps back.

Lizzy's eyes widened before she snapped them shut. "He's trained to kill anyone that trespasses onto his land or hurts the animals and…Kagome."

As the last word escaped her mouth Tahoe rushed forward and leapt forward going for Anne's throat. She screamed as she fell backwards making him miss her throat and slide on the floor. Anne scrambled to her feet and ran into a hard muscular body that was blocking the door. Tahoe stood, crouched low with his ears pinned against his head letting out a low growl at the woman that quickly scrambled behind the 6'2 man that blocked the doorway. "Heel." His stern voice said making the dog back down and let out little growls at the woman as he sat down in front of Kagome.

The man's jet-black hair was slightly messy from his long travels. His dark blue tired eyes stared at his daughter that stood next to Lizzy with her hand over her cheek. His dark blue pants were strapped to his hip with a black belt that had a silver sword hanging at his left side and his handgun on his right side. Gold tassels rested on the broad shoulders of his dark blue jacket that was tucked into his pants. His stern face continued to stare at his daughter as he stepped forward leaving Anne to fend for herself in the doorway. His warm caulis hands touched her hand and pulled it away to show four long scratches on her cheek that continued to drip blood.

Tahoe let out a little growl towards the door when he noticed Anne take a little scoot away from the door. "Don't you dare move." The man's hard voice threatened from where he stood making Anne freeze.

His thumb wiped some of the blood away from her cheek making Kagome wince away from his hand. "Lizzy…clean this up and then bring her down to the dining hall to eat."

"Yes sir." She said taking Kagome's elbow and shoulder and leading her out of the room with Tahoe on their heels.

Kagome stopped next to her father. "Wait…" She whispered as she turned around to see her dad for the first time in three months. She walked up to her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a teary hug as she placed her good cheek onto his shoulder. "I missed you daddy." She cried slightly into his shoulder then pulled away and walked up to Lizzy.

As they passed Anne in the doorway Tahoe snapped at her ankles, unable to control him self. The frightened woman jumped letting out a little scream as she ran towards her husband. As the teens walked down the hallway to the bathroom Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard her father say "Anne," in an angered tone.

Lizzy closed the door behind her as they entered the all white bathroom. She started the warm water in the sink and placed a cloth in the sink as Kagome sat on the side of the tub. "So where were you all day today if you don't mind me asking?" Lizzy asked as she peered at the day dreaming Kagome who was staring at the floor.

Kagome smiled and brought her hand to her lap. "I was at the peer with Koga, Miroku and Sango." She whispered loud enough for Lizzy to barely hear. "I was saying bye to Miroku. He was going with his father on his third trip to the U.S. dropping off merchandise."

"That's why you ran home. But how did you beat her here?"

"Koga and Sango distracted her." She laughed lightly bringing her stare up to her friend. "It was really close for a little bit, but I got out of there fast."

Lizzy dabbed the warm cloth on her cheek and smiled at the fact that her flawless face will remain scar less. "Is that the only reason why you went to the peer?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed as a bright smile gleamed on her face showing her white teeth. She turned her head to the side trying to hide her embarrassment. "Um…"

"You like that Koga boy that comes to see you every night don't you?" She said slyly.

"Ssshhh…" Kagome whispered, as her face got brighter. "No… him and I are best friends I just think he's cuter and nicer than all the other men I know beside my father."

"You should tell the Commodore…I mean your father." She quickly corrected herself as Kagome sent her a glare. "I'm still not used to saying your father while he wants me to call him Commodore."

"I know…" She sighed as she looked at the floor. "It's just…I don't like my father being in the navy anymore since those pirates of '_the Shikon Jewel_' started attacking any ship that crossed their path. I used to want to travel on the sea with my father or marry a rich merchant and travel the seas with him and his crew." She paused as Lizzy stopped dabbing her cut to pay attention to her. "But…now I don't know what I want to do. I want to leave this house…but where ever I want to go I'm not aloud to and just end up getting in trouble. Then where my father or that retched wife of his takes me somewhere I feel like I'm trapped in a small cell with nothing but the clothes on my back. I just want to…"

Lizzy stared at her hoping to hear the answer but to no prevail. "What do you want Miss?"

"I want to be…free. I want to travel the world with no worries and just be myself not something that other people want me to be. I want the greatest adventure that anyone could ever ask for."

Lizzy put the cloth in the sink and turned to stare at her mistress that was her friend, her friend that entrusted her with her deepest thoughts and feelings without even thinking before she spoke. Kagome continued to stare at the ground as thoughts and wishes ran through her head. "You should go and eat."

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Will you eat with me again?"

Lizzy grinned and nodded as she helped her friend to her feet. "Of course Miss."

"How come you continue to do that whole 'Miss' thing?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the bathroom to be met by Tahoe who was lying down outside the bathroom. She stepped over her dog and rubbed his head before they started to walk down the hallway.

"I have to Miss." Lizzy giggled by her side.

"I loathe that word." She grumbled as she started to walk down the stairs with Lizzy and Tahoe behind her.

Her father sat at the end of the table facing the stairs. Kagome froze on the steps and stared at the 2 muscular, navy men on either side of him. On his right side was a 5'8 man around 20 years old. His black hair was spiked up shinning slightly in the light of the candles that lit up the room. His tan face was facing her having his hazel eyes meeting her first as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He rose to his feet making the other naval officer look up to see what his partner was staring at.

The man to the left smiled brightly showing his white teeth on his slightly red face. His light brown eyes stared at her through his slightly long brown hair. He stood up showing his tall height of 6 feet. "Why hello there Miss." He said sweetly waiting for her to come the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Sorry…" Kagome said coming the rest of the way down the stairs, with Lizzy and Tahoe staying on the stairs. Kagome curtsied and smiled back, "I didn't know we had guest here. Shall I still dine with you father?"

He rose to his feet and smiled back to her. "Please sit down next to Lieutenant Bankotsu." He said sweetly motioning towards the hazel-eyed man to his right.

She bowed her head and did as she was told. Tahoe ran to her side and stared at Bankotsu as he pulled out Kagome's chair for her to sit in. "Thank you." She said sweetly as she sat down in the cushiony chair.

"Your welcome Miss." He said happily as he pushed her up to the table. He went to pat the dogs head only to get a warning growl and the showing of his teeth. "What a beautiful guard dog."

"You can call me Kagome. And thank you, he is a very good guard dog."

"Yes he is. He did exactly as he was trained." The commodore spoke with slight anger in his voice.

"Yes well it's a good thing that I heard a dog growl." Bankotsu said from his seat. "Otherwise that woman would have been dead in the hallway. Instead of the jail cell that Ryu took her to."

"That is true." The other perky stranger laughed from the other side of the table. "So…Commodore Collin, why are we here dinning with you and your lovely daughter? If you don't mind me asking?"

Collin let out a hefty sigh and sipped some of the wine in the glass that he had just picked up. "Well…I suppose I can relay it to Ryu when he gets back." He paused as he put the wine glass done on the table. "I am taking my daughter with me to the U.S. and I need you and your crew to follow with me to make sure that no bloody pirates gang up on me during my quest to the U.S."

Kagome turned and looked at her father. "Why am I going to the U.S.?"

"I met a Commodore at the U.S. during my trip. He has a son that is only 2 years older than you. So I was going to go take you to meet him and get you married into the family." He said calmly taking the wine glass back into his hand.

"What!" Kagome screamed as she shot up out of the chair causing it to fall to the ground. Tahoe shot to his feet before the chair hit him in the head. "How could you do this to me?"

"Sit down young lady."

"No!" She screamed at him as she ran up the stairs.

Bankotsu turned and looked at Collin with a puzzled look. "Why did you arrange a marriage?"

Collin sighed and placed the wine glass down once he sipped the last of it down. "Commodore Derek says that he would help us destroy the pirates that plague our seas in exchange for Kagome marrying his son. His son isn't pleased either but he is ready to serve his father."

"I see." Bankotsu spoke quietly as he pondered. "I shall help you with your quest to the U.S., but I wish that the girl take her dog just incase an officer has a bad idea. And a slave that she knows so she doesn't feel lonely while she is on the ship."

"Good idea." He said as he stared at the stairs that his daughter and dog disappeared to.

There we go. I know it's a little confusing right now but I swear to god it gets better. I have 10 more chapters written right now I just need to double check grammar and so and so forth. Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang will join the scene too. Sorry we won't be seeing much of Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Please review!


	3. Letter to You

Chapter 3: Letter to you

Hours passed by but to Kagome they felt like years. She had stayed in her room since the talk with her father. Her back leaned against the wall while she sat on her bed patting her loyal dog that laid down next her. He whined as he moved his head and put it on her lap to look at her watering eyes. She sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She looked out her window and stared at the full moon that shined brightly into her room.

She jumped when a light knock came to her door. "Come in." She mumbled as she quickly wiped away her fresh tears trying desperately to hide her emotions.

Lizzy stepped into Kagome's room with caution. She stared at Kagome with caring eyes. She could see her eyes were swollen from the crying that she had done and her sore cheek was slightly puffy from the cuts. "Sorry to bother you miss…but Koga is downstairs and wishes to speak with you."

Kagome looked towards her desk where she had just finished writing her letter to him. "Can you give him the letter on my desk?" She paused and watched as Lizzy grabbed the letter tenderly. "And…tell him that I will miss him…and that…I love him."

Lizzy nodded trying not to cry in front of her mistress that was going through so much stress. She closed the door with a quiet click telling her that she closed it into the right spot. Her feet glided down the hallway and towards the back door. She walked out into the sea breeze that swept up into her face. "Koga?" She whispered not wanting anyone to hear her.

A teen around 17 years old walked out from behind the bushes against the house. His straight black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His brown eyes showed concern as he stared at his best friend's servant. He wore black pants and a white button up shirt that was open at the top showing off his tan chest. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding slightly concerned in his husky male tone.

Lizzy took a little step forward keeping her eyes towards the ground. She held out the letter that was held tight against her chest. "She…wanted me to tell you…" Her voice was cracking from the sadness that she tried to suppress. "She wanted me to tell you that…"

Koga stepped up next to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder as he took the letter slowly away from her trembling hands. "Sshh…its okay you can tell me."

Lizzy gulped down hard and looked up into his sensitive eyes with her tear filled eyes. "She wanted me to tell you that she will miss you when she leaves and that…that…she loves you." She turned and ran into the house with her tear filled face in the palms of her hands.

Koga stared at the door with a confused look on his face. 'She will miss me and…she loves me? Why won't she tell me that in person? Why will she miss? Is she going some where?' He asked himself as he averted his eyes to the neat letter in his hand. He turned and started to walk away from the house as he unfolded the letter and started to read its contents.

Letter:

_Dear Koga,_

_This is hard for me to say. Growing up with you was an adventure of a lifetime. You're probably wondering what is going on, why am I not talking to you face to face? This is hard enough for me just writing this letter to you. My father gave me some news this afternoon at dinner. While he was in the U.S. he met a commodore that has a navy boy around my age. My father arranged for me to marry his son and live in the U.S. I have no choice, I have tried to get out of it but he is persistent. I don't want to marry this man that I haven't met. I want to travel the world with the man that I love. That man is you. I love you and will miss you so much. I always think about you and will always think about you for the rest of my life. Please forgive me for leaving you tomorrow morning. But I must obey my father. I love you._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Koga's hands gripped the paper as anger and sadness filled his body. 'How could she leave me?' He asked himself as he reread the saddening information to make sure he had read the information right. 'She can't leave me.' He turned around and ran back to the house. He stared up at the windows knowing which one was hers by heart. Tears dripped down his face as he stared at the window that had a little light illuminating behind it. "Kagome." He whispered under his breath hoping that she would hear his silent desperate cry for her to look at him and tell him that this was all a sick joke.

His dreams of her appearing at the window dashed away when Tahoe's head rested against the window and stared at him while the light in the room disappeared. The dog's always-lively eyes showed sadness as he stared at the man that stood outside his owner's window. Tahoe pulled his head away from the window and disappeared behind the curtain that covered the window. Koga looked at the ground briefly and then back at the dark window that blocked him from his friend. "I love you too." He mumbled under his breath as he turned and walked away from the house that his true love and best friend had lived in her whole life.

Okay now that the boring stuff is over the story can finally begin. I hope you like it so far. All I have seen is story alerts but no reviews. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. You can tell me its shit for all I care. Just please review and tell me what's shitty and I will try my hardest to fix it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Meet Captian Sesshomaru

Chapter 4: Meet Captain Sesshomaru

"Miss…" Lizzy's voice floated softly into Kagome's ears trying to stir her from her deep slumber.

"I want to sleep more." She mumbled rolling over pulling the covers over her head in the process. 'I just went to sleep an hour ago.' She told herself wishing she hadn't stayed up in the dark staring out the window through her curtains watching Koga pace back and forth in front of her window before leaving an hour after he received the letter. After he left she moved to the window sill and stared at the waves that crashed against the shore hoping that those waves won't carry her to the United States.

"But Miss…your father wants us to leave in an hour." She said shaking her again.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stared at the dog that was staring at her with his sad chocolate orbs. "I'm up." She mumbled to them getting a lick of approval from her dog.

Lizzy pulled away her blankets and walked up to her closet. Kagome yawned and stretched her arms out over her head. "Oh…I forgot to tell you Miss that your father also told me this morning that Tahoe and I are coming with you to the U.S."

Kagome froze mid stretch and looked over at her friend that continued to rummage through her closet. "Really?" She asked slightly baffled from the sudden change. She tried to hold in the happiness that was pushing its way out onto her face. Lizzy moved out of the closet answering with a simple "yes." Kagome shot to her feet happily hugging her friend that had just grabbed the dress she was going to be wearing for today.

"Why would I lye about that Miss? I want to go with you and besides I highly doubt your father would have left your dog here. He would get so frustrated when he came back home to him whining because your not here any longer."

"True." Kagome laughed as she leaned down and hugged her happy dog that sat at her feet. She looked up at Lizzy and shined a smile at her friend that would be coming along with her. Her smile disappeared as she stared at the beautiful skintight light purple dress that was being held in Lizzy's arms. "I'm not wearing that thing." Kagome stated with sadness once again taking over her facial features. "I wore that to the first ball that Koga accompanied me to."

"You have to Miss, your father wants you to wear it on the first day of the trip to the U.S." Lizzy frowned placing the dress on the desk chair.

"Well he'll get over it because I refuse to wear that dress." She huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest as she plopped down on her bed.

"But Miss…" Lizzy started only to be interrupted by a knock on the door frame. She turned her head to see the commodore standing in the doorway staring at his defiant daughter.

"You better put that dress on right now." His voice ordered calmly.

"But…" Kagome started only to have her father's hand come up in front of him with his palm facing her face. She sighed a simple, "fine" uncrossing her arms and relaxing them at her sides.

Collin gave her a warm smile and left the open doorway. Lizzy quickly closed the door in front of her as Kagome slowly sat up placed her hand gently on the fabric. She quickly stripped out of her black silk night gown before pulling the delicate dress over her head. She closed her eyes as the fabric ran down her exposed skin and past her black cotton panties. Lizzy moved behind Kagome grabbing her long locks out of the way as she zipped up the back of the dress and smiled at the wonderful fit. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror. The light purple fabric hugged her every curve and came to a fluttering rest at her ankles. The dress was 'V' cut with long sleeves that hugged her arms before attaching around her middle fingers. "You look amazing miss." She said sweetly hoping to make Kagome smile at least a little while she held out the black high heeled shoes to go with the dress.

Kagome blankly stared at the floor as Lizzy slipped the shoes on her feet. Kagome sighed as she turned away from her friend and walked out of her room. The hallway was empty as she walked down it to the stairs with Tahoe at her side. The dog perked up his ears and ran down the stairs to the door. Kagome sighed as she walked down the stairs to the door. Opening the door she continued to stare at the ground while she stepped to the side to let the visitor in. She didn't want to look at anyone. Her mind was lost thinking about her love. "Kagome?" A gentle whisper came from in front of her.

Her head snapped up to stare at Koga's sad chocolate orbs. Tahoe growled slightly letting out a little bark. "Tahoe no." She warned her dog pushing his head towards the house.

"Who's at the door?" Collin yelled from the kitchen.

"A friend, can I talk to him outside really quick?" She screamed back. Before he could answer she pulled him around the back of the house and towards the gazebo set in the front yard surrounded by trees. Koga gripped her hand tighter as he was tugged into the window-screened gazebo. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

His expressionless face made a gentle smile that slowly widened as he stared at her skintight dress that molded her body perfectly. Her fist wrested on her hips while she leaned to one side watching his every move. "This." He stated as he took the quick step forward that separated them and grabbed her face with his hands. He locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that showed every bit of his pent up emotion for the stunned girl in his arms. Her body tensed as her brain froze. She pulled back slightly from the shock of his warm lips touching hers. Her tiny fingers gently touched her slightly swollen lips as her mind slowly began to work once more. Her eyes looked up into his dazed ones that craved for more contact. Quickly clearing her head she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion she could muster. Tears tickled the corners of her eyes as she desperately tried to hug him closer to her. He pulled back to catch his breath pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you too." He whispered to her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him close. "I don't want to leave you." She cried into his shoulder. "I want to stay here with you, forever."

"Me too." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

Silence surrounded them while they held each other hoping that this whole mess was a sick joke or a horrible nightmare. "KAGOME!" The commodore screamed from the house.

She jumped back and stared at Koga who stood in his spot staring at her with his arms held out. He stared at the loss of warmth that was just seconds ago in his outstretched arms. "Don't forget me please." She stated with fresh tears running down her face.

He watched as she ran out of the gazebo before he replied "I won't." He sat down in the chair behind him and stared through the screen at the woman his heart longed for. Her tiny body disappeared into the massive building as his body grew cold from her lost touch.

Kagome ran into the house and stopped at the sight of her dog running up the stairs with his tail between his legs. "DAD!" She screamed with anger in her voice.

Collin walked into the dinning room with his naval suit on and ready to go. "Where did you go?" He asked with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I was talking to one of my friends. What did you do to my dog?" She snapped at him with her fist on her hips.

"He came into the kitchen. He knows he's not supposed to be in the kitchen." He grumbled. "Now get ready to go we are leaving in a few minutes."

Lizzy had two suitcases in her arms as she walked down the stairs. "We are already ready sir." She said sweetly as she placed the black fabric suitcases on the ground.

"Well then we are leaving now then." He stated walking down the hallway in between the stairs and the dining hall. Lizzy had the bags in her arms again as she followed close behind Collin. Kagome walked slowly in between Collin and Lizzy as they wandered towards the front door at the end of the hallway. A black horse drawn carriage sat in front of the house with two white, stallion, quarter horses hooked up to the carriage. Kagome stepped into the carriage first with Tahoe leaping in behind her. Lizzy and Collin set the bags on the back of the carriage and loaded themselves in. Kagome stared outside the carriage window at the gazebo that she had just said good-bye to Koga in. She let out a heavy sigh and continued to stare out the window while silently patting her dog's head to try and find some form of comfort from his fluffy fur.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the peer where three large naval ships sat ready to leave the harbor. Kagome stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the ships. Her eyes went from ship to ship and then down to her dog that stood by her side staring up at her. "Ready to leave?" She asked him with a blank face.

Tahoe whined and looked back at the carriage and then at her. "Me neither." Kagome said looking back at the ships.

Collin walked up to her side and stared at the large battle ships that were ready for take off. "You will be on my boat, _The Explorer_." He stated with pride. His eyes did a quick glimpse towards his daughter that was now staring at the ground with tear filled eyes. "You will be happy once we reach the U.S." He stated before he headed off towards the ship.

"How do you know?" She mumbled under breath as she followed five feet behind her father. Her eyes remained trained on the heels of her father's boots as she walked. She slowly breathed in to sigh when she felt a shiver travel up her spine. Her eyes shot to the side to catch a glimpse of gold and silver from the crows nest. 'He's looking at me.' She thought as her eyes caught his. She tore her stare away from his as she felt the shiver grow colder within her bones. Tahoe walked next to her as they walked onto the boat. Men stopped what they were doing and lined up to the left side of the commodore as he walked. They saluted him as he walked by them with Kagome right behind him, her eyes trained on the wooden deck of the boat. Tahoe walked at her side staring at the men that lined up to salute the commodore who held his head high as he walked by.

A man around 22 years old stepped up to the commodore with an expressionless face. His muscular tone was some what hidden under his dark blue uniform that looked slightly messy. His tan skin fit his face that had a 5 o'clock shadow. His sunny golden eyes were fixed on the commodore that was standing in front of him. His luscious long, wavy, silver hair swayed in the light breeze that fluttered through the air pushing at the sails slightly. "Hello commodore. I'm Captain Sesshomaru your right hand man for this journey." He said boldly holding out his hand in front of Collin.

Collin shook his hand eyeing the man that stood before him. "I'm Commodore Collin and this is my daughter Kagome." He said motioning towards his daughter that stood in the middle of the boat staring at the mast and rolled up sails, then to the men that hurried back to work. Her eyes scanned the deck catching the eyes of the crew members that would glance over their shoulders with something hidden within their stares. Collin rolled his eyes as he turned back to the Captain that was staring at his daughter that he just motioned to. "You're a very gutsy boy. Next time you see me fix your clothes and don't step in front of me when you talk to me." He turned so he was facing his daughter now. "You are also to make sure that no one touches her or talks to her. I will not allow my daughter to mingle with these men." He made clear while the captain continued to stare at his daughter.

Sesshomaru turned to the commodore with one eyebrow cocked slightly. "You wish your right hand man not to talk to her as well?"

"I don't know you boy and right now you're getting me pissed off." Collin stated with a hint of anger.

"Father, be nice." Kagome warned as she walked up to them placing her hand gently on her fathers shoulder. Tahoe stood in between Kagome and Sesshomaru while he sniffed Sesshomaru's freshly polished boots. "I would like to be able to talk to the captain on our journey." She stated to her father giving the captain a little smile. "It would be nice to talk to some one other than you and Lizzy."

Tahoe whined at Kagome as he sat at her side, trying to get her attention. Sesshomaru bent down so he was face to face with the animal that had turned his head to look at the man next to him curiously. He held out his hand to the dog's nose and watched as the dog sniffed his hand and then nudge it with his nose gently in approval. Sesshomaru smirked and rubbed the dog's chest and shoulder before he rubbed the dog's head making the animals years flop from side to side. Kagome went to her knees and patted her dogs back. "You're lucky." She said with a little smile.

"Why?" He asked still staring at the dogs face while he patted him.

"Tahoe doesn't like people." She answered simply.

"He's just a big puppy." Sesshomaru stated as he sat up and stared at the commodore that stared at him with astonishment. "You were serious weren't you?" Sesshomaru asked as he took in the commodore's expression.

"I trained my dog to guard my daughter. He doesn't like people because of that training. It's interesting to see him act like that." Collin stated staring at his dog that had just turned its attention to a crew member that had gotten to close to the tiny group making him earn a low growl.

"He's fine father. My dog is allowed to like people." She said sitting up while shining her smile towards her father. If felt the cold shiver travel up her spine making her smile on her face slowly turn to a thin line. "If you'll excuse us father I must ask the Captain a few questions before departure." Kagome said before grabbing Sesshomaru's upper arm, tugging him to the upper deck with Tahoe at her side. Collin had opened his mouth to ask what but she was to far away to hear his question so he turned and walked the opposite way to talk to the men that were scurrying around working. "Miss?" Sesshomaru stated as they stopped at the back of the boat so Kagome can stare out at the sea that the boat was aimed for. She released his arm as she slowly inhaled the salty air that brushed across her peaceful facial features.

Kagome sighed and turned to him so she was leaning against the railing. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as her face turned from the bubbly features it shined in to seriousness. "I'm on to you." She said before she looked down at her dog that watched the man's every move in front of her. "Everyone has their secrets. I even have my own secrets." She stated closing her eyes as she slowly inhaled. Her veins were slightly cold as she felt the stare from the man above them turn on to her once more. "My dog is…special. He can sense what each being is like that comes towards us. He can sense their intentions. He can sense their levels of good and bad that reside within them. You are one the rare ones that he senses a higher level good in. But…my dog is also wary of you too. There is something questioning about you. What are you a trouble maker?" She slowly opened her eyes to reveal her new sapphire color that took over her sky blue eye color.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow slightly and stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked. 'This girl is smart.' He thought his eyes flicked to the dog that sat at her feet, 'and this dog is going to give me away.'

Her eyes calculated his reaction to the dot. A sparkle flashed from her pupils as she closed her eyes then opened them again to reveal their sky blue color with a sapphire hue around her pupils. 'I'm right.' She thought as a smirk played her lips. "My dog never lies." She stated simply as she moved off the railing. "You're not in the navy, your men and your self are a little dirty to be in the navy," she said motioning towards his clothes that were dotted with dirt and partially tucked in, "and the man sitting in the crow's nest has been staring at me since I got out of the carriage instead of doing what ever job he is supposed to be doing. Trust me…I know your not in the navy. I've been around naval officers my whole life."

Sesshomaru looked up at the crow's nest and glared at the silver haired 18 year old staring at them with a little grin on his face. "I will tell Inuyasha to stop staring at you." He said walking over to one of the ropes a few feet behind him that led up to the crows nest.

Kagome smiled and walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you are. You're a pirate aren't you?" She asked him in a low whisper causing her breath to tickle his ear.

Sesshomaru turned around suddenly his eyes slightly narrowed at her comment. "I am not a pirate I am in the navy. Please do not think of me as such a degrading person especially my crew."

"Just to let you know Captain…I hate my father and the navy." she snapped in return. "You can trust me out at sea. Wait until tomorrow when you see my true self. I'm not one of those princesses that you are so used to seeing." Kagome snapped once again at him in a low voice that could send a little shiver down any ones spine. She turned and walked towards the poop deck with a hyper dog that hopped by her side barking while staring up at his owner.

Sesshomaru grumbled as he climbed up the rope to the crow's nest with two silver swords banging at his side. He climbed into the little barrel shaped area that could hold two people at most. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru grumbled in a threatening voice. The man huffed from his spot staring down at Kagome who was staring at the village with her arms crossed in front of her. The man's greasy long silver hair was matted at the ends that stopped at the crevice of his back. His navy uniform was too big for him and slightly wrinkled. "INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru snapped at him making the man turn around.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped back with his golden eyes glaring at his older brother.

"You will listen to me and never snap at me again or I will personally hang you off the bow of the boat and laugh while the sharks take bites out of your dangling body." Sesshomaru growled tightening his hands into fist.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes so they landed on Kagome again who continued to stare at the village. "What do you want Captain?" He asked sarcastically.

"The girl is on to us." Sesshomaru mumbled as he stepped up next to his crewmember and stared at the girl before them.

"Already? How?" Inuyasha spared his Captain a quick glance before he asked sounding slightly confused.

"I'm not quite sure. But the second she stepped off the carriage she saw you staring at her from the crow's nest. She has a very keen eye." He said suggestively.

"Are you suggesting that we add a girl to the crew? Don't you remember the last time that happened? A couple of the men raped her and then one of them killed her because she kicked him in the balls."

"Not this time. There are going to be new rules, and this time I am going to reinforce them." Sesshomaru stated as he pulled his attention away from Kagome who had turned and looked up at them with an evil glare.

Inuyasha sent her an evil grin and waved at her. Sesshomaru smacked him up side the head making him fall back onto his butt. "Rule one: leave her alone unless I say you can stare and or talk to her. Spread it to the others as well." Sesshomaru said before he left by sliding down the rope. He landed on his feet at the wheel of the boat with a smirk on his face. He stared at Kagome who was giggling slightly but was then interrupted by a black haired navy man. He wiped the dust off of his uniform and walked over to the girl that was staring at the man with a stern face. 'She's uncomfortable.' He thought as he quickened his stride slightly.

"Hello Lieutenant Bankotsu." Kagome said sweetly noticing that he was standing next to her. She looked over towards the crow's nest to see that Sesshomaru had slid down the rope and was now walking towards her. Tahoe growled at the Lieutenant that held his hand out towards Kagome.

Bankotsu pulled his hand back and smiled down at the dog. "Nice to see you too Tahoe." He said sarcastically earning himself another growl.

Sesshomaru walked up on the other side of Kagome studying the man before him. "Hello, I'm Captain Sesshomaru." He said holding out his hand towards Bankotsu.

"Nice to meet you." He said eyeing Sesshomaru as he gripped Sesshomaru's hand tight. "I don't remember asking for a captain on the journey to the U.S." He stated gripping his hand tighter.

"Where ever my men go I go." Sesshomaru stated in return while gripping his hand tighter.

Kagome's eyes flicked from one man to the other watching their glaring contest. She placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest and pushed him slightly getting them to let go of each other's hands. "Um…the Captain should be showing me to my quarters now." She stated slightly pushing her shoulder into his to make him start walking away. Tahoe let out a warning growl towards Bankotsu as he went to walk after Kagome.

"Tahoe?" Kagome said making the dog let out a quick growl again and then run after his master. He squeezed in between Sesshomaru and his owner nudging his nose against Sesshomaru's calloused palm. He rubbed the dog's head and smirked down at the dog that gave his hand a quick lick. "What was that all about?" She asked Sesshomaru as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"He started it and I had to finish it." Sesshomaru grumbled patting the dog's head as he pulled his hand away from the licking guard dog.

Bankotsu stared at the dog in disbelief as they walked away from him. "There is something different about him." He mumbled to himself as he turned and walked off the ship.

Sesshomaru walked up to the door that led below deck. He swung the door open and held it open for her to walk down the steep stairs in her high-heeled shoes. He closed the door behind them and led the way again in awkward silence. "So…what were you laughing at before Lieutenant Bankotsu interrupted you from your giggling?"

Kagome glanced up at him with a tiny smirk plaguing her lips. "Were you watching me Captain?" She asked only to giggle at the man's uncomfortable cough as he looked away from her. "If you must know it was because you had hit that guy in the crow's nest and he fell backwards. I just thought it was funny how well you and your crew get along." She smiled but stopped in her tracks and looked around. "Where's Tahoe?"

"Up on deck, he didn't come down." He said looking back at the door. "You don't like to go any where with out your dog do you?"

She shook her head and looked back at the door. She placed a hand on her cheek that had only been wounded yesterday. 'It still hurts slightly.' She thought feeling the four lines that were across her cheek.

"Those look fresh." Sesshomaru stated from where he stood.

"Yeah I got into a fight yesterday. I was going to hit back but Tahoe got to the witch before I could get loose from my friend Lizzy." She said turning back to him with a small smile.

"She got you good." Sesshomaru stated with a little grin on his face as he leaned in closer to get a good look at her face. His eyes roamed over the swollen cuts that wounded her flawless milky colored skin. Her cheeks were growing from their previous delicious pink to crimson red as his eyes slowly turned to her slightly plump lips. She rolled her bottom lip so her front pearly whites chewed her bottom lip under his calculating stare. His eyes stopped as they met sky blue with a tint of sapphire surrounding her pupil.

Kagome put her hand on his chest and gave him a little shove so he took a little step back away from her face. "Sorry…I don't like people so close to me." She said with a little blush as she brought her hands to her chest. "I can't." She whispered under her breath as her memories switched to her resent kiss. Her fingers touched her lips trying desperately to remember the feel of warmth touching her lips.

"Oh… you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Used to." She said looking back to the door that blocked her from leaving the ship and running onto land where her love was hidden in the crowd. She turned back towards him keeping her eyes at the ground. "But my father is making me marry some man in the U.S. I haven't even met. I don't even know the man's name." She said sadly as her mind went into deep thought.

Sesshomaru stared at her saddened face that was slowly melting away the ice around his heart. "You okay?" He asked her trying to see her eyes that continued to stare at the ground.

"Yeah…" She said happily quickly changing her mood to the bubbly girl she is. "So where's my room?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked down the hallway passing the kitchen and an office directly across the hall on the left. He turned and started to walk backwards down the hall watching her every step. "These here are the crew rooms." He gestured to the two large rooms filled with cots in the middle of the hallway directly across from each other. He continued to walk a few feet more down the hallway and gestured to the right. "This is the bathroom…that by the way will stink very soon so if you have to go…go now before it becomes deadly." Kagome giggled showing her heavenly smile once more. He turned around and walked down the hallway so he could point at the last two rooms in the hallway. "The next room is the prisoner cells." He pointed to the last room on the left watching her step up to him. "And this is your room." He said opening the door to see Lizzy placing two bags on one of the two beds.

"Hello Miss." Lizzy said sounding slightly out of breath. Her tattered clothes fit tight against her body as she sat down on the cot.

"Did you carry all this down by yourself? You should have asked me to carry some things." Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"But the commodore wouldn't be happy about that Miss. Besides you were talking to people Miss." Lizzy breathed catching her breath.

"Is she your slave?" Sesshomaru asked simply, watching their interactions with each other as they spoke.

She looked over her shoulder at the curious male next to her. "Oh…I'm sorry. Lizzy this is Captain Sesshomaru, Captain this is my best friend Lizzy." Kagome introduced apologetically.

"Nice to meet you sir." Lizzy stated getting to her feet and curtsying to the stranger in the doorway. "And by the way miss. Um…Koga wanted me to give you a message."

Kagome blushed brightly and ran to Lizzy's side. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Um…well…" Lizzy began as she pulled a letter out from her tattered dress pocket. Kagome quickly unfolded the letter and stared at the messy handwriting that was scrawled across the parchment.

_Dear Love,_

_I miss you already. I will find one soon. I don't care what I have to do to get you back in my arms. I will get a boat and sail alone across the sea to the U.S. for all I care. Please, don't forget me. You are the air I breathe Kagome. Don't ever forget that. I love you._

_Koga_

Kagome's eyes started to well up as she read the words over and over again in her head. "Tell him to hurry." She said in a teary voice. Lizzy smiled and bowed to her then to Sesshomaru as she ran out of the door.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room and stood in front of her. She looked up at his curious face reading the question off of his face before he could ask. "Yes I'm okay…it's just hard leaving a friend behind that doesn't want me to ever leave him." She said in a sad voice as she willed the tears away from her red eyes.

"Aw…the boyfriend I am guessing." He said sitting down right next to her.

"No…I've…never gone out with anyone before. We never had a chance and my father wouldn't approve of it."

"Do you do everything your father says?"

Kagome giggled as a smile grew across her face. "No…that's why I said wait until tomorrow when you see my true self."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her comment. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I'm not that elegant lady that father thinks I am." She stated with a sly smile. She rose to her feet and held out a hand for him. "Let's go see if that guy in the crow's nest has gotten up yet."

"Ha…I only tapped him." Sesshomaru stated as he grabbed her hand. Sesshomaru released her hand as they exited the room together and walked up to the stairs. Kagome stopped at the bottom of the steps and patted her dress down before she followed Sesshomaru up the stairs. Tahoe barked as he leaped to his feet and started to dance in front of the door.

"Thank you." Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she walked through that door that Sesshomaru held open for her.

"Kagome." Collin said in a stern voice from behind her. "Where have you been?"

"The captain was showing me my room and the kitchen." She stated with a smile as she turned to stare at her father. "Why father?"

"We are about to leave and I want you and the Captain at my side as we leave the harbor." He answered as he walked up towards the wheel of the ship.

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to step beside her before she followed her father to the wheel. She stood behind her father on his left as she stared out at the village harbor where Lizzy had just ran from. People waved good-bye to the ship as they started to leave the pier. Sesshomaru stood to the right of the commodore right next to Kagome. Kagome flicked her eyes to the Captain where she saw his hands in fist. She stood side by side with Sesshomaru about 6 feet behind her father. She leaned in towards Sesshomaru and whispered loud enough for just her and the captain to hear. "You really are a captain aren't you?"

Sesshomaru's hands loosened as they fell by his side. He gulped and nodded with a sly smile. "I have this thing about only I am aloud to steer the boat and this is driving me crazy." He whispered back.

"Not surprised. It looked like you're about to kill him." She whispered taking in a slow deep breath then released the fresh oxygen from her lungs. "Breath…relax." She spoke through her gentle sigh. Her eyes flicked towards him whom just watched her with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes?"

"You are an odd creature." He stated simply.

Kagome smirked then looked at her fathers back. "He's a good swordsman." She looked back at him with a smirk across her face. "Don't take my family for granted. We are very strong." She stood up straight and slowly took in a breath as she stepped up to her father. Her muscles were tense as she placed a hand on her father's shoulders. The commodore glanced down at his daughters hand as it slid off his arm and down to her side as she walked down towards the railings.

'What does she mean by that?' He asked himself as he turned his attention back to the commodore.

Hours passed as the crew walked around the deck during their jobs. Kagome leaned against the rail staring out at the open sea. Lizzy stood next to her staring with her while Tahoe lay right behind them watching the men walk by. "I can't believe we've been out at sea for five hours and the sea continues to go on." Lizzy stated happily.

"Kagome!" Collin yelled from the entrance to the lower part of the boat.

Kagome stood up straight and walked over to her father with Lizzy and Tahoe right behind her. "Yes sir." She answered with a sweet smile.

"It is almost dinner time and I want you to eat before those badly smelling men do." He said walking her down the stairs.

She sighed and walked into the dinning hall that had the kitchen attached to one side and tables on the other. She sat down in the black chair that Collin motioned to and watched her father enter the kitchen. He came out with two plates of food filled with some runny stuff that Kagome swore smelt like a rotten fish dipped in trash. "I'm not really hungry father." She said pushing the food away from her face.

Collin sighed and stared at the food. "You have to eat it tomorrow. And by the way be careful of the crew. I don't trust them, neither does Bankotsu." He stated before leaning back away from the table. "Now go to bed and I'll wake you when it is breakfast time."

"Yes…father." She stated as she got to her feet and walked down the hallway with Lizzy and Tahoe right on her heels. When she reached her room she placed her hand on the handle and let a little smile touch her face as she noticed that Tahoe was right at the door wagging his tail. "I need some time alone. If you want to you can grab some real food while I get changed."

"Thank you Miss." Lizzy stated as she turned and started towards the kitchen.

Kagome opened the door and let her dog run in and jump on the man that sat on her bed waiting for her to enter her room. She giggled as she closed the door and turned to the suffocating Sesshomaru that was trying to push the heavy dog off of him. "You're lucky I noticed that my door wasn't closed all the way and that my dog was begging to be let in at the door. Otherwise you would have been so busted and Lizzy would of went and gotten my dad with out a second thought."

"Well then I'm lucky you have a keen eye." He regained his balance and shoved the animal off of him with one hand while the other wiped the slobber off of his face.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she bent down and hugged her dog that was staring at Sesshomaru.

"Good question…don't know. I went to see if dinner was ready, your father said 'no' so I sat down in here." He answered with a shrug as he stared at the dog and master sharing their affection.

Kagome stood up and sat down right next to him. "You probably don't want to eat what ever that is they call dinner. I swear that stuff is alive." She giggled and then fell silent. Silence stretched through the room while they sat side by side. "So…" She interrupted the silence as she averted her eyes to the door. "…Are you really not a pirate?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the floor towards the dog that lay at their feet. "You'll find out what I am sooner or later."

Kagome turned her head and glared at him making his smirk widen. "That's not very nice." She stated letting out a huff of anger.

"And your glaring isn't very nice either." Sesshomaru stated turning his head towards her that had turned towards the door. Kagome huffed again as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You know when you get angry your face becomes this rosy red color?" He asked her poking her cheek.

Kagome smirked and pushed him lightly to get him away from her face. "Leave my face alone." She stated. Her smile turned to a frown as she stared at the ground with serious face that blocked the happiness that had just shined moments ago. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked sounding curious.

"Can you…try to slow down the trip to the U.S. I'm running out of time to be free, and well…I want it to last?" She asked him turning her serious face towards him. Their eyes met as they stared into what seemed like to be each other's souls. "Please." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru's eyes stared deeper into hers noticing the sadness, desperation and worry hidden within her orbs. "I promise you will get all the time you want to get to the U.S." He answered.

"I don't want to go get to the U.S." She stated turning her head to look at the ground again. Her eyes widened as she felt his calloused hand grip her chin lightly and turn her face towards his. Her eyes stared deep into his showing how serious he was.

"I said as much time as you want, we won't get there until you want too." His voice stated in the most serious tone she has heard in her life.

Tears welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder. Sesshomaru's body froze from the sudden shock of her body wrapped tightly against his upper body. "Thank you." She cried into his collarbone. A little grin stretched across his face as his body seemed to melt in her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist trying to make her feel more comfortable. "You're welcome." He said in a sweet whisper that tickled her hair. "I thought you don't like being touched?"

Kagome let out a little giggle before pulling back against his arms. She sniffed and pulled back a little more so his arms looped around her waist. "It's weird with you." She said gazing deep into his golden eyes. She turned her gaze away from his so they were trained on the ground. "You better go before anyone finds out you are here."

"Good idea." He stated as he got up from the bed. "See you tomorrow." He stated as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome sat their staring at the door for a few moments before releasing a pent up sigh between her lips. She moved to her bags that sat on the floor next to her bed. Her hands fumbled as she pushed her clothes around within her bag to grab her night gowned. She quickly got dressed into a silky, red night gowned and flopped onto her uncomfortable cot. "I hope he is a pirate." She mumbled to herself as she stared up at the ceiling willing her self to go to sleep on the uncomfortable thing they called a mattress.

***Sorry it took so long to update. 12 pages to rewrite and edit. Oh and yes I am sorry the characters changed slightly with how they act but I had to change them a little bit to fit my story. Naraku won't enter for a while same thing with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. I first have to build up the relationship. This is going to be a long story. So for everyone that is angry about the slight change in character of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha I give you permission to scream, yell, tare me a new one, but I had to in order for it to fit my story. Once again tell me if you think my story is shit or if like it. And thank you to the two reviewers that pointed out my accidental post on chapter 1. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_*****


	5. Nightmare

Chapter 5: Nightmare

_Warm liquid crimson trickled down snow white skin that was cold to the touch. Sapphire orbs trembled as they reflected the clash of swords and darkness that surrounded the terrified owner. A bark echoed across the deck as a flash of black and red dashed past Kagome's blurring vision. Pain pushed against her veins as if fire scorched her insides. The nails from her dogs claws scratched against the wood floor as he moved around her protecting her from the shadows that was surrounding her body._

_'Ses..sho…maru…" Her voice whispered choking on a copper tasting liquid that dripped out of the corner of her mouth. Kagome tried to move her screaming limbs only to feel pain bite into her heart as if a hawk gripped it in their mighty talons. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she opened her mouth to scream in pain only to choke on her blood that was slowly moving up her throat and onto the boats deck._

_Tears rolled out of her eyes blending with the warmth of the crimson that pooled under her head. Her eyes rolled back as she squeezed her eye lids closed. Her lids slowly opened making her vision blurry as she tried to stare into the darkness that was slowly enveloping her useless form that was beaten and bleeding in the middle of the war that had exploded on the deck. Sparks spitted into the darkness as the clatter of swords clashed once again. Wind whipped across the deck letting loose a high pitch whistle that drowned out the vicious barks of her loyal dog that leapt and spun and jumped around her protecting her from her unseen attackers._

_She felt her head spin as she tried to zero in on the fight in front of her. Rain slammed against the side of her face as the angered sky finally broke above her. Lighting sliced across the sky as beady red eyes glared out from the shadows growing closer to the ship. 'No,' her head screamed as her eyes caught glimpse of the second round of attackers falling towards her._

_Wooden splintered around her as a gust out wind flew in front of her. "Kagome?" She heard a gentle female voice whisper in her ear. Warmth touched her frozen skin that was slowly going numb. "Oh my god." The voice stated showing worry in every corner of her words. Kagome looked up into the chocolate before following the females astonished stare to the other half of her body. Tears poured faster out of the corner of her eyes as she took in her beaten form._

_Her left leg was bent showing a perfect fracture. A long gash slid down from her right hip and onto her bare right thigh. Her white long sleeve shirt was turning into a rose red from the two gun shot wounds she sustained in the stomach. Her hand slowly moved to the holes in her lower abdomen as she felt immense sadness wash over her body. 'My baby.' Her mind repeated over and over again within her skull._

_Screams pierced her ears as her eyes shot towards the fight that she desperately wanted to get closer to. 'Sesshomaru.' She thought as silence and darkness wrapped around her. 'No.' A silent thought raced through her head as her dogs barks drowned out. The simple word became louder as the warmth of the females touch turned to hot acid that burned against her skin. She hesitated as she slowly looked up towards the base of her pain. 'NO!' The word screamed inside her mind as her sapphire orbs met with evil crimson. White flashed in her vision as heat exploded from her stomach and out of her delicate skin._

Kagome shot up gasping for air as she stared into the darkness. The world spun around her causing her hands to grip her head that was dripping in a cold sweat. Her body trembled under her disheveled sheets that were half on half off her so called cot. A little whine from the corner of the room caused her to jump and look into the corner. Tahoe whined again as he drooped his ears and cocked it to the side. Heavy breaths came in and out of her swollen lips as she stared at her dog. 'What was that?' She asked herself as she turned her eyes to her shaking hands. She slowly closed her hands into fist as she gulped. Her head whipped to the side to stare out the port hole and into the darkness of the midnight sky and gentle sea. Red eyes flashed in front of her making her jump and fall back onto the ground.

Tahoe crawled to her side as she tucked her legs up to her chest and gripped them tightly to her chest. 'Something's coming for me.' She thought as she looked down at her shaking hands. A pink aura glowed against her slightly pale skin. Kagome closed her eyes and slowly breathed in retracting the aura into her body. 'I have to remain hidden. No one must know of my power.' Her hands slowly moved to her right shoulder to feel the familiar pulsation and bulge under her shoulder blade. 'No one will take my power mother.'

***Ok so slightly confusing right now but I swear all your questions will be answered. Yes Kouga will return. And yes you already know the answers to your questions if you have watched and Inuyasha episode. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I love hearing from people. Hope you liked this chapter. I am really into writing this story right now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	6. Challenge Among Us

Chapter 6: Challenge Among Us

Kagome's eyes were dazed as they stared at the floor. Every time she tried desperately to close her tired eyes crimson red orbs cackled at her from the shadows. Tahoe perked his head up from Kagome's lap and looked towards the door. A sharp knock came to the door causing the shaking girl to jump and look towards the offending noise. "Kagome wake up its time to eat breakfast." A male voice stated from the other side of the door.

Her body shook as she stumbled to her feet allowing her dog to fall off her lap and gently to the floor. She gently walked up to her private bathroom and examined her features within the tiny mirror. Black bags drooped under her shadowed light blue eyes. She bent down to the bucket of water that sat under the mirror. Her hands scooped up the cold liquid into her trembling digits before the wave of cold water splashed against her face. She shook her head then looked back at the mirror. Her shoulder burned slightly as the cold water touched her sweaty skin. Her hand gently pushed at her night gown to reveal the pink glow illuminating from her shoulder that held a 3 inch long scar. She sighed as her light blue eyes swirled into a deep sapphire. The pink aura pulsated once before retreating back into the muscle that protected the treasure that she hid from the world. Her hands started to steady as they pulled at her silk night gown, allowing it to tumble down her skin and to her ankles. Kagome moved out of the bathroom and towards her open bag. She opened it wider as she pulled out a black satin bra and red panties. She quickly tugged them on before rummaging threw her bag once more to reveal her societies unwanted female style of choice. She smiled to herself as she pictured her fathers face. Her hands played with the clothes before tossing them onto the bed in front of her. She first grabbed the white button up shirt that went all the way down to mid thigh. Then she pushed her legs into the confines of her light blue hip hugger, bell bottom jeans. She turned to glance at her back noticing her muscles ripple against the cloth allowing the jeans to show off every curve. She tucked the front of the white shirt in front of her jeans and smiled brighter at how she looked. Her fingers ran threw her hair allowing the wavy locks to loosen and fall against her back. She glanced in the mirror once more to see that the black bags weren't there. She sighed and tugged at the bottom of the shirt a bit to reveal her cleavage. "I'm ready…for the yelling." She said proudly to herself as she opened the door to her father in the doorway. "Hi dad." She said happily not wanting to notice the blast of anger that erupted from him.

"Young lady." He grumbled as his hands turned into shaking fist. "You better get…"

Sesshomaru quickly interrupted them as he walked up to Collin's side. "Commodore, I have some bad news for you sir." He stated with a letter in his hand.

"It can wait." Collin snapped as he turned on Sesshomaru only to have the said letter shoved in his face. Collin grumbled as he opened the letter and read its contents. "We will continue this later Kagome." He said as he turned and stomped down the hallway towards the office.

"What did the letter say?" Kagome asked as she stepped up to Sesshomaru's side staring after her father.

"Something about a storm," Sesshomaru stated simply. He turned to her and smirked at her outfit. "Why are you wearing a guys shirt and whore pants?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at the sight of her.

"They are more comfortable than those stupid dresses that you can't breathe in. Besides…" She started as she moved so fast that Sesshomaru barely saw her sheath his sword from his hip and had its point at his throat. "I haven't had a good sword fight in about two years." She moved the point away from his throat and held the handle out to him with a satisfied grin on her face.

"How did you move that fast? I haven't seen a…human…move so fast." He asked out of curiosity.

Kagome felt the weight of the sword leave her hands that itched for it once more. "It's a long story." She stated pulling her hand to her chest.

Sesshomaru sheathed is sword that pulsated in his hand. His eyes remained on her ignoring his sword that wished to speak to him. "Listening."

Kagome smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You see I trained secretly. My father never knew of me training in swordsmanship…hm…for anything else of that matter actually. I trained in swordsmanship for about 10 years before my father finally figured out about my training when he challenged me." Kagome went silent for a few seconds as her eyes looked down on the ground. "He said that females are useless…that I'm…useless." She paused once more at the harsh tone of her fathers words that cut at her heart. "I challenged him then. He thought that females were useless…ha…you should of saw his face when I beat him. That one moment was priceless. But my actions caused me being banned from touching any form of a weapon."

Sesshomaru nodded at the end of her story. "We will see what you have learned after you have eaten then."

Kagome uncrossed her arms and smiled as her stomach growled slightly. She followed right behind him into the dinning hall where the crew members sat talking and turned to stare at their captain that walked in with a girl and her dog right behind him. "Miss." Lizzy said as she ran up to Kagome from the middle of the room. "I almost didn't recognize you in your work out clothes."

"I have way too much energy today from not doing anything yesterday." Kagome told her as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while miss. I had to help out with making breakfast. But I made sure that I made you something that didn't look like it was alive."

"God bless you Lizzy." Kagome said giving her a quick hug as her stomach unraveled letting out a little gurgle of approval.

"Thank you Miss." Lizzy laughed as she ran to the kitchen.

"I wonder what I have to eat." Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome jumped when she heard Tahoe growl by her side. She looked down at her dog and saw that he was growling at someone that was standing behind them. She turned and gave Bankotsu a warming smile. "Good morning Lieutenant. I thought you were steering the _Silver Bullet_?"

"I am. I just came over to speak with the commodore about the storm that is coming this way." He said with a simple smile towards her then sent a glare to Sesshomaru who had stepped up to her side. Tahoe let out a snapping bark and another warning growl to the man that stood no less than 5 feet away from them.

"Tahoe be good." Sesshomaru warned the dog, making the dog step back and stand in between them. He continued to let out little growls, as he stood ready to snap the man's arm off if came any closer to the pair.

Kagome looked down at her dog and then back up to Bankotsu. "I have to eat, my father is right across the hall in his office." She said pointing towards the closed the door.

"Thank you." Bankotsu stated with a bright smile as he bowed to her and turned towards the office.

Kagome spun on the balls of her feet making her hair into a whip that just barely missed Sesshomaru's face. Her eyes turned into slits as she placed her tiny fist on either side of her hip. "Don't you dare tell my dog what to do again." She snapped pushing her dog to her side as she walked over to the table that she had sat at last night. She sat down in the black chair with her dog lying down on her feet.

"I didn't want him to rip his head off before I do." Sesshomaru said apologetically with an evil grin crossing his perfect face that was newly shaved.

He sat in the chair on the other side of the table never removing his eyes from the dog that lay under the table. She leaned in towards him and brought her voice down to a low whisper that they could only hear. "Between you and me he kind of gives me the willies." She leaned back into her chair bringing her voice back up to a normal tone. "Besides Tahoe, has never acted like that towards anyone before. He usually gives the people he doesn't like a little growl and then walk away from them but towards Bankotsu he's… vicious."

"He probably senses something that isn't right about him. Like me…there is something about Bankotsu that makes me want to rip him to shreds." Sesshomaru said while glaring at the door.

"Here you go miss." Lizzy said happily as she placed a large plate of 6 pancakes in front of her. "I made you more because you didn't eat dinner."

"Thank you Lizzy." Kagome said sweetly as she picked up one of the warm pancakes with her fingers. Lizzy bowed and ran back into the kitchen. "You have to help me eat these. I get full with just eating one." Kagome pleaded pushing the plate in front of her hopeful savior.

"You have to eat 2 then I'll eat the rest." Sesshomaru said pushing the plate back in front of her.

"What are you trying to do make me fat?" Kagome asked pushing the plate back in front of him.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure." He retorted pushing the plate back in front of her face and held it there while he received a death glare from the girl before him.

Kagome huffed grabbing another pancake as she bit into her first one. "Fine, but I am not eating lunch then." She stated.

"We'll see about that." Sesshomaru answered leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Kagome laughed through the rest of breakfast as random crewmembers came up and introduced them selves to her then talked to Sesshomaru. She walked out of the dinning hall knowing half the crew and stuffed with food and a couple drinks. Tahoe ran around her feet, in hyper mode, from all the people that had given him attention in the room. "You were such a good boy." Kagome giggled at the hyper dog that bounced at her side. He let out a little bark and ran towards the stairs.

She ran up the stairs with Tahoe by her side. The door flew open to reveal the scorching sun that blinded her instantly. Her hands immediately blocked the roasting sun while her eyes blinked trying to take in what's around her. A couple clouds roamed the light blue sky matching the seawater that splashed up against the ship as it glided through the water. She ran to the side of the ship and stared into the water to see the sparkling water form around the ship. She smiled brightly as she stared out at the sea that seemed to go on forever. "You look happy." A male voice spoke from behind her. The man sat in the shadows of the sail sitting on the ropes that climbed up to the sails where he had been smiling at her in secret.

Kagome jumped a little from the sudden voice that appeared behind her. She turned around to see a grungy looking man staring at her with a smile that made her feel uncomfortable. "Sorry…do I know you?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He leaped to the ground and landed right in front of her earning him a warning growl from Tahoe. Inuyasha turned to the dog and grinned at him while staring straight into his eyes. Tahoe snapped his jaw and continued to growl as he stepped in front of Kagome in a protective stance. Inuyasha stood up straight and smiled at Kagome with the uncomfortable smile. "You have a very loyal dog." He held out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Inuyasha."

Kagome kept her hands crossed as she stared at his hand. "Nice to meet you." Her eyes did a quick flick towards the door that just opened having her father and Bankotsu step out from downstairs. She smiled as she turned and ran to her father. "Hi dad."

Inuyasha dropped his hand to his side and stared at the girl that just ran by him. Bankotsu turned and stared at the man that she was just talking to, sending him an evil glare. "Kagome…didn't I tell you…I didn't." The commodore paused as he thought about earlier this morning. "I want you to get changed out of those tattered clothes and get dressed into something reasonable for a woman."

"I was going to work today father. I was also going to challenge someone in the crew to a sword…"

"No." Collin snapped before she could finish her sentence. "You are not and I repeat not going to do anything on this journey to the U.S because you are a…"

"Teenager that is being forced to marry someone that I have never met before, leaving my home that I grew up in, and leaving my best friends behind all because of you." Kagome snapped back at him. CRACK! Collin straightened himself with shaking fist at his side. A red hand print stained her cream colored cheek that held the four scratch marks from her step mother. Kagome blinked up at her father that just slapped her in front of the crew. She pushed her way between the two naval officers and down the stairs with Tahoe right behind her. She sprinted down the hallway with Tahoe following a few feet behind with his head low to the ground. As she passed the dining hall it was quiet from them trying to hear the screaming conversation that they could barely hear. Sesshomaru got up and stood in the doorway to the dinning hall wanting to see if Kagome was all right. She was a blur of black and white as she ran by him and into her room. Tahoe stopped next to Sesshomaru and looked up at him with his ears drooped slightly. He kneeled down and patted the dog while he turned his head and stared at the stairs where the Commodore and Bankotsu stared into the hallway. Sesshomaru rose to his feet and walked into the dinning hall with Tahoe right next to him.

Bankotsu looked up at the commodore that continued to shake from anger. "I am sorry about my daughters out burst." Collin growled out.

"You put her in her place Commodore. I feel as though it isn't her fault. There's something different about that officer. I think that is what is making your daughter act up and out of place." Bankotsu said in a calculating tone.

"Hhmm…it is weird. She has never acted this way before." Collin said in a suspicious voice.

"Do you feel something different about him too sir?" Bankotsu asked curiously as he followed Collin down the stairs.

"I don't know." Collin whispered as they walked by the dinning hall and towards Kagome's room. "Kagome?" Collin growled out in the middle of the hallway as his fist beat on the door.

Kagome ignored the knock while she sat on her bed. 'Why do I put up with him?' she asked herself. Her head perked up a little as she heard her dog growl from the other side of the door. She smiled a little knowing that her dog was growling at Bankotsu who was still with her father.

"Let me try?" Sesshomaru asked from behind them with Tahoe at his side growling at Bankotsu.

"Stay out of this." Collin growled.

"You aren't going to get in yelling at her." Sesshomaru retorted.

Collin stared at the man that stood in front of them with his arms crossed in front of his chest in a stance that seemed to say, 'just try to say no to me again.' Collin's eyes narrowed slightly staring at the stubborn man before nodding and stepping to the side for Sesshomaru to access the door. Bankotsu glared at Sesshomaru and then stepped back as the dog started to bark at him once more for being to close. Sesshomaru walked up to the door and tapped on the door twice with his curled up index finger. The door opened a just barely for him to walk in with Tahoe right behind him. The door slammed shut in front of Collin and Bankotsu having them locked out of the room. "Told you there is nothing to trust about him." Bankotsu said angrily as he went to rip the door open.

"Back off." Collin snapped at him as he walked down the hallway towards his office. "Leave them be. There is nothing we can do. The girl is too stubborn sometimes. She will be reprimanded for her actions once she leaves the room." He grumbled angrily.

Bankotsu grumbled as he left the door and followed the Commodore to his office. Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned against the door with his ear to the door mimicking Kagome, who stood next to him. Tahoe stood behind them panting slightly, while watching them with his curious chocolate orbs and wagging tail. Sesshomaru's golden orbs widened when his eyes caught sight of the blueish red hand print that touched her face. "What happened?" Sesshomaru asked catching her chin before she could turn away from his gaze. He stepped closer to inspect the bruise more causing Kagome's tiny hands to push against his chest.

"It's nothing." She said trying to get out of his grasp. Her eyes widened as her body froze from the low growl that rolled out from the captain's chest.

"What happened?" His tone became deeper from the anger that boiled up in the pit of the stomach.

Kagome pushed again but to no avail. "I spoke out. My father slapped me. I earned it. Please let go." She froze once more as she felt something warm touch her swollen skin. Her light blue eyes flicked to Sesshomaru's tender hand that touched her wound. "Sessho…"

"You never deserve to be hit." He whispered, his breath tickling her face, causing her to forget her words.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek into his hand. Warmth rolled in her stomach as she slowly inhaled his masculine scent. Her veins became warm as she felt her right shoulder burn. Her eyes flew open revealing sapphire. She jumped back away from the man's tender touch that she secretly longed for. Her eyes snapped shut as she willed her hidden powers back into mind, heart and treasure that resided in her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to once again reveal her brilliant light blue orbs with a hint of sapphire around her pupils. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't like to be touched." He answered her with his arms now at his sides.

Silence fell around them as they stood staring at each other hiding their inner thoughts that plagued their brains. Kagome gently touched her cheek to feel the pain of her new bruise from her father and scabs from her step mother. 'I need to leave the past.' She looked up as her body felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's touch against her skin. Her brain wouldn't let her forget his warmth, his tenderness. 'And move forward.' She thought staring at the man that continued to look at her face.

Kagome jumped as she heard someone slam their fist against her door. "Captain Sesshomaru you are needed on deck and Kagome is wanted above deck for a talk with the Commodore." Bankotsu ordered through the door.

Kagome opened the door freezing at the sudden closeness of herself and the Lieutenant. She turned her head so her hair fell over her bruised cheek as she walked past Bankotsu and down the hallway towards the door that was slightly open letting in the rays of the vibrant sun. Sesshomaru stopped in the doorway with Tahoe right next to him. The large dog looked up at Sesshomaru and let out a little whine. Sesshomaru smirked before asking "let me guess my men are arguing over something stupid?"

"I'd watch your back Captain. The Commodore may trust you a little but I'm on to you." Bankotsu warned.

Tahoe sat down next to Sesshomaru and put his ears back a little letting out another whine to Sesshomaru. "I wouldn't threaten me if I were you." Sesshomaru threatened as he went to walk by the door but was stopped when Bankotsu pulled out his sword and pointed the point of his sword at Sesshomaru's throat. Before he could even move Tahoe growled and lunged at Bankotsu's arm gripping his upper arm tight. The sword dropped from his hand as pain ripped threw his arm and into his body. Blood dripped onto the ground as Tahoe gripped his arm tighter. The dog's massive head shook and tour at the mans muscle as he growled through the blood that poured down his jaw and onto his perfect coat. "Tahoe down." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice that would make anyone listen.

The dog let go of Bankotsu's bleeding arm dropping to the ground that was covered in blood. He let out vicious barks and growls that echoed through the hallway and across the ship. Bankotsu screamed gripping his arm as he fell to his knees. Blood poured out of his arm into a puddle at his feet. Kagome ran down the stairs with Collin at her heels. Collin ran down the hallway and stopped a few feet away from them staring at the dog and then towards the screaming man. The sword sat next Tahoe who continued to viciously bark at Bankotsu with blood around his pursed lips and staining his once pearly white fangs. Kagome stopped next to her dad with half the crew right behind them trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" Kagome asked over her barking dog.

"The Lieutenant pulled a sword on me when I tried to leave the room, Tahoe attacked him." Sesshomaru answered blankly crossing his arms in front of his chest. Tahoe's hair stood up on his back as he continued to bark at the man that was moving to get to his feet.

"Don't move unless you want to loose your arm." Collin warned making Bankotsu freeze. Collin stepped up to his dog's side and snapped his fingers making the dog stop barking and stand next to him quietly staring at the man that he despises. "Is that what happened?"

"He threatened me so I pulled my sword on him." Bankotsu answered out threw the sobs of utter pain. "Now can I please get this fixed before I loose to much blood sir?"

"Is that what happened?" Collin turned to ask Sesshomaru.

"He threatened me to stay away from your daughter first sir. So I stood up for myself and threatened him back sir. That's when I went to leave the room." Sesshomaru answered crossing his arms in front of his chest as he glared at the man on the ground.

Collin turned to Bankotsu and glared at the pain stricken man. "You are to go to your ship and only come over to my ship if you are instructed to. When we get back to England you will go before a jury and if you have any luck then you won't be kicked out of the navy for your outlandish behavior and threatening of another naval officer." Collin stated to the man that stared at him in horror and confusion.

"But sir…" He started only to get a warning bark from the dog that once again had his fangs showing and hair sticking up on his back. Bankotsu watched as Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru to make sure he was ok and then got to his feet. 'I will get you Sesshomaru. And you to Kagome.' He thought as he was escorted by 2 crewmembers to his ship. Lizzy shoved her way through the crowd and stared at the puddle of blood that sat in the middle of the hallway. "I'll clean this up right away sir." She told Collin before she ran to the dinning hall to get the cleaning supplies.

Collin turned to see Kagome inspecting Sesshomaru's neck where he guessed that the sword had been pointed at. He stepped up to Sesshomaru and held out his hand. "Thank you Captain, not only for telling me the truth but standing up for my daughter."

Sesshomaru smirked and took his hand in a hearty shake. "You're welcome Commodore."

Collin smiled at his daughter and walked past the crew that remained in the hallway staring at their captain. Inuyasha stepped up to them with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "We have a problem." He stated after Collin left the hallway.

Kagome stepped behind Sesshomaru with her head low. "And what would that be Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"You…" Inuyasha stated getting a couple words of approval from behind him. "We can't afford to loose another captain because of the navy…and that was to close."

"I knew what I was doing. And if you didn't notice I never touched my sword during that whole spat with that navy half breed. I know you guys are getting rambunctious but just wait a little while longer, we have to wait until we are close to the U.S. before we take the ship."

Inuyasha looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder at Kagome who stood right behind Sesshomaru staring at the ground. "And what about her? She's the commodores daughter and yet you reveal are plan in front of her."

"She wishes to travel with us. But I haven't chosen if I want her to travel with us now, thanks to you." Sesshomaru snapped at Inuyasha.

A dark skinned man with black hair and dark brown eyes stepped up to the front of the crowd. "You haven't even seen her skills in fighting. And how can you trust a girl to keep her mouth shut. Not only that but it is unlucky to have a woman part of a crew."

Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder making him look over his shoulder to see her grinning at the man that just challenged her abilities. "It seems I have a challenge. Can I borrow your sword Sesshomaru?" She asked from behind him.

Sesshomaru gripped his sword about to retort to using his swords when one shook within the confines of its sheath. His eyes flick down to the trembling sword then up to the girl that grinned towards her challenger. He sheathed his sword and handed the sword to her as he stepped to the side. "Be good." He said with a wide grin on his face. "Bobby, sheath your sword because you just challenged this young girl to a battle." Sesshomaru warned as she took his sword.

Bobby broke into laughter but stopped when he felt a breeze whip around his body. He gulped as the blade that was held against his neck with one of his arms pressed against his back. "Do you want to repeat your statement now?" She asked.

The men stared at her in amazement. Sesshomaru smirked at her speed and ability to catch the man off guard so quickly. His smirk disappeared as he saw Bobby's shirt rip and fall to the ground in front of him and then his leather belt fell apart in the middle making his pants fall. Kagome pulled the sword away from his throat and pushed him forward. "What the hell?" Bobby said stunned as he pulled his pants up hoping the crew won't laugh at him.

"Did anyone see what I did?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Sesshomaru with a beaming smile. The hall remained silent as the men stared at her baffled. "Well for those that missed the whole thing. I moved around him shredding his shirt and then cut his leather belt in half, but I left know marks on him." She said handing the sword over to Sesshomaru. "Any questions about my abilities now?"

Inuyasha grinned at her with his arms still crossed in front of him. "How are you in hand to hand combat?"

"Not that good." Kagome stated simply crossing her arms in front of her chest with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "But I can protect myself."

"Who taught you how to do that?" Bobby asked holding up his pants.

Kagome's smile disappeared as she looked back at the ground. "My best friend's father taught me until I was 8-years-old and then my friend taught me every thing that his father had taught him." She answered sadly. Tahoe looked over at Sesshomaru with drooped ears. 'Her friend that taught her was the guy that she liked back in England.' Sesshomaru thought as he stared at the sad dog then at the sad girl that stared at the ground.

"Alright men that's enough pestering, it's time to get back to work before the Commodore turns on us." Sesshomaru stated stepping up in front of Kagome.

The men filed out mumbling their approval with Inuyasha in the back while Bobby ran into bedding chambers for the crew to get changed into another navy suit. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome to see her walking into her room. "Are you ok?" He asked after her, catching up to the retreating girl in to long strides of his muscular legs.

"Yeah…I just need to be alone for a while." She answered as Tahoe walked into the room behind her.

"Ok. You can talk to me too, just to let you know."

"Thanks." She said sweetly as she slowly closed her bedroom door in between them. She leaned her back on the door and slid down the door into a beetle position. Her arms hugged her legs to her chest while she placed her chin on top of her knees. Tahoe whined as he placed his head on her lap wanting to be patted by his master. Tears flowed down her face as the memories of Kouga entered her mind.

***Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm working on two other stories, 3 college papers and a project that is worth three different final grades. Summer vaca in two weeks tho. You will be seeing a whole lot more updates on this story and the other two I am working on right now. (Assassin's Promise and Past Comes Back to Life.) I think I'm going to redo them both. And repost them once this story is done. I'm not sure. But anyways for this story. I have something big for the next chapter. Once again questions will be answered in later chapters I'm trying to get something started right now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	7. Storm of the Month

Chapter 7: Storm of the Month

Minutes turned into long hours. Salt touched Kagome's cheeks from her staining tears that dried up on her smooth skin. A blue and purple print stained her cream colored cheek that still held four long scabs. A quiet snore blew between her cherry colored lips. Her deep sadness hours ago made her fall asleep from mental tiredness. Her arms gripped her knees to her chest while her back leaned against her bed.

A sudden sway of the ship caused her sleeping form to topple to the side. Kagome blinked and shook her head at the odd awakening. Tahoe whined from where he laid in front of her. His claws were trying to dig into the wooden floor as the ship rocked once more causing the dog to slide across the floor.

Screams and stomps of humans on deck made her look up at the ceiling. She crawled to her feet as the boat rocked again causing her to slide into the door. Her hands fumbled with the door knob as she felt her stomach knot up. Her head peaked through the doorway and into the hallway that was covered by water. Sea water splashed under the crack of the door bringing more water below the deck.

Tahoe whined from behind her showing his fear of leaving the room. Kagome gripped her rolling stomach with one hand and the wall with the other. Her bare feet splashed in the frigged water that covered the hallway. She walked up the slippery steps and pushed against the door that led to the deck. Rain slapped her face and wind pushed against her as she stepped out into the tropical storm that was attacking the ship. Waves slammed against the boat trying to toss the boat as if it were a child's toy. Her eyes strained as she searched for the captain or commodore.

She jumped slightly as silver and gold appeared in front of her followed by strong arms wrapping around her waist. "What are you doing out here?" A husky voice spoke loud enough for her hear over the angered winds and sea.

Kagome stared into gold as she felt her body being pulled back below the deck. "No…" She said as she started to squirm in the Captain's arms. "Sesshomaru I want to help."

"No." He said gripping her tighter. "You're getting back below deck. It's safer down there."

Kagome thrashed around more as she felt her feet touch the steps. "No…I'm going to keep coming up there. I'm going to help DAMMIT!" She screamed in anger.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened from the anger that rumbled within him. "No." He dropped her at the bottom of the steps before walking back up the stairs. He froze as he felt her bolt past him and out the door. He growled at her as he ran up the stairs once again capturing her. A wave crashed onto the deck knocking them over in the process. Kagome huffed as she fell onto something firm. Her eyes blinked open to connect with gold once again. Kagome lay on top of Sesshomaru blinking down at the man that gripped her tight.

"I'm not going back down." She stated simply as Sesshomaru slowly stood back up.

"Fine." He bit out as he walked them to the mast. Lizzy stood at the mast tightening the ropes that were tied to the mast. Sesshomaru grabbed a free line and tied it around her waist. "You must make sure that your line is tight at all times."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "what do you want me to do?"

"Stay out the way." Sesshomaru stated before running up towards Collin who was trying to desperately steer the ship out of harms way. She watched as the two exchanged words before their eyes turned onto her. Golden remained stoic of emotion but her father's dark orbs showed anger.

Kagome turned her back to them and watched Lizzy as she continued to go around mast double then triple checking the knots of the ropes. Her eyes moved around to the men that scrambled to get what they needed done. She looked back towards her father to see him pull at the wheel trying to turn it. The captain was already gone, off doing something amongst the crew. She ran across the deck slipping every other step as she moved towards her father. She placed a gentle hand over his as she used her strength to help her father correct the wheel. "You know to not be out here. Go back below."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away. "But you know I can help. Let me help."

"No…"Collin yelled gritting his feet in anger. Kagome blinked at the rage that steamed off from him. Her eyes almost seemed red from anger as he turned his gaze to his daughter. "You will not be above deck because of your…" His anger slowly disappeared as the last word "condition" rolled off his tongue.

It was Kagome's turn to become angered from her father's words. "I have no condition." She felt the source of her father's distress burn in her stomach and roll up into her shoulder. Her veins started to burn from the power that wanted to explode from within her. "You are the one with a condition you blind asshole." She screamed as her fist started to glow a light pink. Her light blue eyes darkened into sapphire as lightening streaked across the sky.

The wind whipped around the boat as the waves grew taller. Collin gripped the steering wheel tighter as the ocean grew off of Kagome's anger. "Calm down now." Collin ordered.

Kagome's fist tightened as wind swirled up and around the father and daughter. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder from the mast towards the captain. The hair on his arms were starting to stand on end as he felt something roll across the deck in waves of power. His eyes took in the sight of the angered family members. Kagome's whipped around her even though the rain drenched her being. He ran up to the steps when he heard the words that haunted every sailor.

"WAVE! GRAB ANYTHING THAT WILL KEEP YOU ON THE SHIP!" Inuyasha screamed as he gripped the railing from within the crow's nest.

The wind around Kagome disintegrated as the words ran through her head. Collin gripped the wheel as the 30 foot wave rolled towards them with all the fury of the storm behind it. 'Oh no.' She thought as her power started to roll out of her pores. 'Not here…'She closed her eyes as the burning in her shoulder blade turned to fire. 'Stop…' Her mind screamed. She dropped to her knees as her hands gripped her skull. 'Don't let go. Don't let go. Please. Not here.'

Arms wrapped around her shaking form that was hot to the touch. The rain sizzled as it landed on her skin. "Kagome." Her eyes shot open to reveal brilliant light blue as her power instantly sunk back into the treasure within her shoulder. Her eyes met glorious gold. She felt his arms tighten around as the wave grew taller. Her eyes widened as wave created from her powers anger crashed onto the deck. Her hands clamped over her ears as she heard screams of terror echo across the boat. Water slammed into her pushing her into Sesshomaru's chest.

'I did this.' Her mind screamed at her. 'My power did this.' Her eyes opened to see men scurry from the edges of the ship happy to have lived the ordeal. "I did this." Her voice whispered as her once hot body turned clammy and cold. Sesshomaru blinked down at her taking in her words that she continued to repeat.

"Take her below deck. We'll be fine up here." Collin ordered. "We're almost out of the storm the water should be calming down in a little bit."

***Sorry it took so long to update. I am almost done with my freshman year of college so I'm a little swamped. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter should answer some questions that you guys have had. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I like to know what I'm doing wrong and I usually use the suggestions of the reviewers. ***


	8. I'm a FREAK

Chapter 8: I'm a…freak.

Sesshomaru gently placed the trembling girl on her bed as Tahoe sat next to him whining. "Kagome." He said trying to gain her attention. His golden stare ran over her face trying to see any sign of her attention.

Her eyes blinked and then stared into his. Water dripped down his face as he stared into her reddened face. Water drenched her clammy skin and dirty clothes. "I couldn't do anything." She mumbled sounding slightly lost in another dimension. "People went over bored…screaming…yelling…it's my fault." She stuttered as tears welled in her eyes and then poured down her cheeks that turned white as snow.

"Hey…look at me." He said trying to get her attention. She blinked again as her eyes zoned in on his. "It's not your fault. You'll be fine…everything will be fine." He said sweetly while his thumb rubbed reassuring circles around her blue and red bruised cheek.

Kagome's emotions took over as she fell in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest. He held her there taking in her scent of lilacs that covered her skin from the soap that she uses to cleanse her body. "It's all my fault." She cried into his shoulder.

"Nothing is your fault." He whispered into her hair trying to calm her.

"Everything is my fault."

"It's a storm. Nothing is your fault." Sesshomaru spoke once more into her wet hair.

"Yes…yes it is."

"How?" Sesshomaru questioned, pushing her away slightly to look into her tear streaked face.

"I'm…my…condition." She stuttered turning her face away from his golden stare.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth trickle through her skin. She slowly inhaled then exhaled a cool breath allowing her eyes to slowly open revealing sapphire. "My…genetic condition." She whispered as she allowed him to study her eyes. She pulled her hands away from his neck as she felt the warmth run through her fingers. Her sapphire eyes looked down at the lite pink light emanating from her finger tips.

She felt his eyes stare at her hands as she made them into tiny fist willing her powers back within her body. She whimpered as she felt his thumb rub her cheek while his eyes studied her. "You're a…"

Kagome closed her eyes and looked away from him, fearing the word she knew all to well. "A freak." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's fingers pulled her head back up to his. "Never." Sapphire clashed with gold. "You are a miko not a..."

"A freak."

"No. You will never be a freak." His heart stung as the word touched his tongue. He couldn't comprehend why anyone could call her a freak. His demon growled in disapproval at the sound of someone calling her such a thing. "Never call yourself a freak in front of me."

Kagome stared at his face studying him as he spoke. 'He…he doesn't think…I'm a…freak?' She questioned herself as her eyes found that his words spoke the truth. Tears streamed down her face as she once again encircled her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"It's ok." He whispered into her hair trying to sooth her. He sat there on the floor cradling her in his arms while she cried into his shoulder. A shiver shook his body making Kagome look at his tired face that was resting against the top of her head. Black circles surrounded his slightly puffy eyes.

She placed her hand on his head and frowned. "You're getting warm. We should get…" she paused in her words as her pale cheeks showed a tint of pink, "changed out of our wet clothes and into…some dry ones." She finished as her face turned a vibrant red.

He blinked at her taking in her flustered moment. He smirked and closed his eyes holding her closer to his chest. "I'm fine."

"No your not." She told him pulling back a little. His cheeks were becoming slightly red from the little fever that was starting to boil in his body. She got to her feet and walked around her bed to the closet next to it. Her eyes scanned the wardrobe resulting in her pulling out one of the 5 white button up shirts that she had taken from her father along with a pair of black pants that Kouga had forgotten he had let her borrow after he ripped her pants during one of there sword lessons. She walked over to him and held the clothes out to him. "Take these and get changed…I'm going to get changed in my bathroom."

Sesshomaru took the clothes from her and watched as she walked into the bathroom with a black dress in her arms. He sighed as another shiver shook his body. He quickly got changed and rubbed his arms trying to get warm. He glanced to the bathroom as his mind wandered to the girl that was breaking the ice shield around his heart. _'How will a miko do on boat of demons?' _He asked himself as he closed his eyes and dropped his throbbing forehead into his palms. He rested his elbows on his knees as he sighed keeping his head in his hands. _'She could help us find the treasure.'_ His mind thought as he glanced up at the door. _'We can finally get a step ahead of Naraku's ship to find the miko treasure.'_

Kagome stood in front of the mirror staring into sapphire as it slowly swirled into sky blue. Her wet clothes lay in a puddle at her feet revealing her bare form. Her milky colored skin matched perfectly with her womanly curves. Her light blue eyes flicked to her shoulder that was swollen and red. A tan scar stretched across her shoulder hiding her mothers present within her shoulder blade. She placed her hand on her shoulder feeling the pulse of a tiny ball like thing implanted within her muscle. She closed her eyes as she felt the vibration of the against her bone. The darkness behind her closed eye lids pushed her into her memories.

*Flashback*

Pain. That's all Kagome could think or feel. Her mother held her hand with an emotionless face looking down on her. Blood rolled out of her shoulder that felt as if it was on fire. She couldn't see anyone but her mother but she felt hands. Hands holding down her limbs while fingers dug around her muscle in her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to squirm away from the heat that raked through her body. "Stop it." She heard her mother scream. Kagome looked up at her angered mother. "You will stop your moving. You are meant to protect this jewel and you will not ruin this procedure." Her mother spit out threw clenched teeth.

Heat exploded against her skin as she felt the ball known as her family's relic, a treasure, human blood diamond, shikon jewel, the miko treasure was pushed through her muscle and infused into her shoulder blade. She screamed out in pain before she was surrounded by darkness.

*end flashback*

Kagome pulled her hand away from the throbbing shoulder before looking into the mirror. Her eyes flicked to the night gowned she had brought into the room. She sighed and moved off the counter. Her hands grabbed the silky fabric before letting the long dress flutter down her skin. She closed her eyes as the fabric wrapped around her.

*flashback*

Her shoulder tingled as she groaned. Her eyes opened to the feeling of someone's fingers gliding across her arm. She turned her head to see her mother staring at her. Black circles grew under her mothers dull blue eyes. "Mom." Kagome whispered.

Dark brown caught sapphire earning a gasp from her mother. Kagome winced when her mother jumped from her chair next to her bed. Her mother's cold hands grabbed Kagome's face as she searched her daughter's eyes. "It worked." Her mother's words breathed onto her face.

"What worked?"

"The jewel…your body." Her mother stammered.

"What happened mama?" Kagome's little 6-year-old form questioned.

Her mother collapsed back into her chair with a bright smile on her face. "You are the shikon jewel now."

*end flashback*

Kagome felt her shoulder blade pulse once more as her power rolled around within her. _'Why would you put a curse within your own daughter?'_ She questioned herself as her power slowly fell back to sleep. She looked over at the door allowing a small smile to play her pink lips. _'At least I found someone who likes my monster.'_ She sighed as she pushed her thoughts to the side before taking the brush to her hair.

Sesshomaru was roused from his thoughts as her heard the bathroom door creak. He looked up as Kagome walked out of the little bathroom wearing her tiny black skin-tight dress that went down to her ankles. Her wet hair was brushed out and hanging a little ways past her shoulders. She walked up to the man in her room, frowning at him shivering while he smiled at her beautiful form that stood before him. She rubbed his arms with her gentle fingers trying to make him warm once more. Sesshomaru just stared at her worried face and continued to grin at her. "I'm fine, just a little cold." He told her taking her hands in his.

Kagome looked into his eyes with worry. She hugged him again wrapping her arms around his waist, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "What ever you say?" She whispered with a hint of worry hidden within her words. Her body shook a little as a shiver traveled down his body again. She pulled back and gripped her hand tightly around his. She smiled as she backed up towards her bed. He slowly followed her feeling himself being pulled towards the bed. She sat down on the bed with him following her to the edge. She pulled the blankets to the side before pulling him towards her pillow. Sesshomaru froze as he felt her tug him towards her. "K…Kagome." He stammered.

Kagome took her other hand and placed it on his cheek. Her eyes stared into his seeing his worry. "We will do nothing." She whispered to him as she tugged his hand once more. She smiled brighter as she felt his muscles relax allowing her to pull him towards her. She pulled the sheets over them and cuddled up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she draped an arm over his chest allowing her hand to rest on his other shoulder. He moved his arm under her neck and pulled her closer. "You warmer now?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes…" He sighed taking in the fresh smell of lavender and lilacs mixed together. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She sighed as her breathing slowly started to level out. Sleep over came them as they cuddled up to each other secretly hoping that this moment will never end.

*** OMG I am so happy I got this chapter up for you guys. I'm loving the reviews you guys. Thank you so much!!! I love hearing what you guys think about my story. Because of the awesome reviews I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as I could. The next chapter will take some time. I have finals for college this week so give me until the end of next week for the next chapter. I might put up two at the same time next week. Once again thank you so much for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW***


	9. A Friend Lost

Chapter 9: A Friend Lost

The next morning Kagome awoke from her restful sleep with a sleepy yawn. She went to move only to feel and arm tighten around her side. She grinned as she turned her head to the side and stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes remained closed, his facial features trying to hide the grin that was slipping onto his face. "Is it time to wake up already?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Kagome placed a hand on his forehead earning a curious look from one of his eyes that slowly opened to see what she was doing. "No fever, so yes it's time to get up." She answered with a bright smile. She moved to get up only to feel his arm remain tight around her waist.

"And what if I did have a fever?" Sesshomaru asked closing his eye and gripping pulling her closer to his chest.

Kagome smirked moving her body closer to his. Her face hovered over his as her hair draped around their faces like a black curtain. "I would have had to bend to your every whim to try my hardest to make sure you got better. But basically do what ever you said to make sure I could do this…" She paused and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, "when you got better." Her cheeks turned red at her blunt move before she moved off the frozen man underneath her.

Sesshomaru blushed brightly as he stared at her dumbfounded. "What was that for?" He choked out the words with confusion in his sentence.

"For…for comforting me last night…you do not know how much that means to me." She stammered as she climbed out of the bed.

He watched her walk into her bathroom and begin to brush her slightly tangled, shinny hair. Kagome glanced over her shoulder only to cause her blush to brighten. She moved out of the bathroom to grab some clothes before retreating into the bathroom closing the door behind her. He pushed the blankets off of his stiff legs and stretched his arms above his head as he got to his throbbing feet. He let out a little yawn then sat back down on the bed with a loud exasperated sigh. "Wow…I'm still tired." He stated sleepily.

Kagome giggled before walking out the bathroom. He looked up at the perfectly curved woman before him taking in her red tank top and low riding jeans. She walked up to him and held her hands out for him. He grabbed her hands with a smirk and was quickly pulled to his feet. Kagome turned to walk away when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "Kagome…"

Kagome spun around placing a gentle finger to Sesshomaru's lips. "Last night…what I told you." She paused making sure he was taking in every word he spoke. "Please…don't tell anyone what I am."

"Why?"

"Because." She snapped out. Her hands immediately retreated to her vicious mouth. "I'm sorry." She said moving her hands slowly away from her lips. Her eyes met with his locking them together instantly. "Know one knows of what I am. Except you and…my father. You see…I am a dieing…breed." She moved her head away from Sesshomaru's stare as the weight of his attention grew to heavy for her.

His fingers gently touched her chin pulling her face up to his. "Kagome…" He gently breathed allowing his breath to tickle her face. "I will do as you wish. I will tell no soul." He inched closer to her wrapping his free arm around her waist. The hand on her chin slowly slid around the back of her head allowing his fingers to play a gentle trail across her bruise stained cheek. His head slowly lowered to hers, feeling the tiny miko sharply inhale at his advances. They were startled at a whine from Tahoe, who was laying in the corner of the room. They pulled apart as the dog ran to the door right before a sharp knock shook the door.

The bedroom door swung open to reveal Collin staring at them with worry. Black bags circled his eyes showing how tired his was. "Kagome…" Collin stopped and stared at the two loosing track of what he was going to say. "What are you doing in here captain?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak only to have Kagome step in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I was going to get the door father you don't have to break it down. If you do all the sailors will see me changing and I want nothing to do with that." She heard a low growl roll through his lips at the point Kagome made. She glanced over her shoulder with a little smile playing her lips.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting up." Kagome answered once more. "What do you want dad?" She asked getting slightly annoyed with the questions from her father.

Collin glanced between them before dropping the subject. He slowly sighed before turning his gaze to his daughter. "I don't know how to say this." He started averting his eyes to stare at the ground instead of their confused faces. "We lost a lot of people last night." He began. Kagome froze at the mentioning of the lives lost. She felt her power awaken and begin to roll around within her bones and muscles. She jumped slightly as she felt a reassuring hand rest on her shoulder. Her eyes looked up at him to find him staring at her father waiting for him to continue. "We lost Lieutenant Howard's ship in the beginning of the storm. Lieutenant Bankotsu lost about half his ship when that one wave hit us. The one that slammed us Kagome made us loose 8 people aboard our ship." He paused as his eyes locked onto Kagome's concerned eyes. He could see the tears coming into the corners of her eyes. Her body started to tremble as the memories of people screaming for help as they were swept out to sea. "One of those eight people that were lost Kagome was…Lizzy."

Time seemed to freeze up on her as she heard the words run over and over through her head. The happiness that had filled her body that very morning disappeared as sadness engulfed the idea of her loosing her friend. Her body trembled as her legs gave way making her fall into a sitting position on her bed. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her trying to get her sad eyes to look into his concerned ones. "Kagome?" He said trying to get her attention. He could see her body shake as the tears welled up in the corners of her once again lost eyes.

"I need to check on the injured and the crew." Collin paused before he closed the door. "Captain…" Sesshomaru turned and looked at him with worry all over his stern face. "Keep her by your side for the next two days because Bankotsu is coming to the ship to discuss what had happened aboard his ship and what he needs for the rest of the journey. That is your only order for the next few days. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sesshomaru answered bringing his attention to the now sobbing Kagome that sat in front of him. Collin closed the door behind him keeping his hand on the doorknob as he heard the sobs that broke out from his daughter and the comforting words that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth. _'Stay strong Kagome.'_ He walked away from the door preparing himself for the arrival of Bankotsu.

***Sorry this one was so short. But I got another chapter out before I have to stop and start studying for finals. I promise you that the next one…or maybe the chapter after the next one will be very interesting. I am trying to finish the coupling before I get into the adventure and then the ending. This story will be long. Well anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I personally think I should of added more but I didn't know where and I wanted to get this out to you guys before finals. Anyways. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	10. A Haunting Past

Chapter 10: A Haunting Past

Sesshomaru held Kagome close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Her hands trembled against his chest as she leaned into his soothing warmth. "It's ok." She heard him mumble into her hair as his hand rubbed her back while the other held her close to his chest. Her tiny hands clung to his shirt as her tears rolled down her slightly flushed cheeks and onto his button up shirt.

"I cant' believe this." Kagome whispered into his shoulder. She pushed away slightly rubbing the tears from her face. "I…I." She paused as her puffy red eyes caught the sight of golden concern. "…really need to be alone." She finished pushing away from his iron grip.

Sesshomaru felt her slipping from his fingers before he clamped down on her wrist, keeping her from leaving the tiny cot like bed. "That's not really a good idea." He warned her. "Please…you can talk to me."

She looked at the ground willing her tears away as her eyes landed on Tahoe who was staring at them in confusion. "Kagome…" She seemed to hear in the distance as she felt her shoulders shake a little. 'This can't be happening.' She thought to herself as she stared at her dog. Her mind raced threw her past taking in her memories that she held in the deep depths of her mind. Sesshomaru stared at her dazed eyes as he shook her. "Kagome!" He said shaking her again.

She shook her head a little and turned to look at him with her distance stare. Tahoe whined as he stepped in between them. He looked up at Sesshomaru and whined then turned to Kagome and nudged his nose against her leg. 'Something is wrong.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the dog try to get her attention but to no avail. "Kagome? Please tell me what is wrong?" He asked sweetly as his rough hands loosened their grip on her wrist and started to stroke her arms trying to make her comfortable. He watched her eyes as they started to tear up again. The distant look on her face seemed to disappear as the sadness took over again.

"Sesshomaru?" She mumbled in a soft sob as the tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. She felt her body become warm as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Sesshomaru." She sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "This... it happened…again." She cried.

Sesshomaru walked her over to the bed and sat down on the bed with her on his lap. He cradled her as she cried into his shoulder. "Sshh…it's ok. You can tell me everything." He whispered sweetly into her hair.

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around his waist while her delicate tears continued to roll down her face. "Just…hold me…please." She cried.

Sesshomaru rested his head on top of hers taking in her scent. Seconds turned into minutes as the minutes slowly turned into an hour of her sobbing and crying into his shirt. "Kagome…" He started as she seemed to slowly quiet down. She fidgeted slightly on his lap and raised her head a little to look into his worried eyes with her red, puffy ones. She sniffed a little and answered with a simple 'hm'. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

She pressed her head into his chest and opened her mouth to start talking but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and sighed. Her trembling body slowly rose to her delicate feet before planting herself at a spot on the bed right next to him. "It was about 10 years ago." She started as her mind swirled with the vivid memories of her past. Her body trembled again as her eyes seemed to go distant once more. She felt arms wrap around her waist sending warmth once again through her body. Her distant look disappeared as she sighed into his embrace. "I had Tahoe's mother as a watch dog back then." She said as she watched her dog lay down at her feet. "I was playing out by the ocean with my dog, Dee. My friend, Kouga, was with me. It was the first time we had been able to hang out. We hadn't been able to run around together because I was constantly being pushed in some directions when I was younger."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a questioning stare making Kagome sigh. "I had surgery when I was younger. After that surgery a lot of things changed within my life. I was training in so many things I was unable to see my friends for longer than a couple minutes. The only time I saw Kouga was when we were training with his father in swordsmanship." She closed her eyes as her muscles tensed slightly as the memories of her training sessions flooded through her head. Her body was always pushed beyond its little limits. "I pushed in so many directions at young age I didn't know which direction was forward and which one was back. I had no idea what direction was the direction I had chosen." She slowly opened her eyes and met Sesshomaru's golden orbs that now held interest instead of questions. She smiled before continuing her story.

She turned into his body and curled up next to him placing one of her hands on his hard abs and relaxed her head on his chest. "It was my 8th birthday. Kouga and I were running down the shore line racing. He was beating me again. I knew I could beat him if I used my powers…but…my mother never told me to use my secret in front of anyone but family." She deeply inhaled as she squeezed her eyelids closed. "But I didn't want to loose. I had put some of my power into my feet and ran right past him." She slowly opened her eyes to meet his. A tiny smile crept onto her face. "It was the first time I had beat him in anything. I won. His face was priceless." He smile disintegrated as her eyes went to the ground the second her last sentence slipped through her mouth. "So I thought it was. Lizzy came out to get Kouga and I for the cake. I ran into the house to see my mom on the floor. She hadn't been feeling good since the day I had surgery. I ran to my mom's side so fast. She was staring at me. Her eyes were loosing their color. Her face was so pale." Kagome closed her eyes as her tiny fist clenched Sesshomaru's shirt tighter. "I remember the last thing she said to me. 'You've taken it all.' I didn't know what she meant by that. She died in my arms before my father could even get into the room to try and find out why I was screaming for my mother." She curled her head into his chest. "My mother…she was…smart and beautiful before she got sick. My mother was the one who trained me how to control my power. She was the one that allowed me to train in the craft of swordsmanship. Everything she did for me. My father was furious with me. I learned the hard way from my father that I every time I used my powers I was killing my mother. She had been a powerful miko that transferred part of herself into me. Every time I used my powers I used a part of her. I was slowly killing her." Kagome stopped as she felt a fresh wave of sadness roll over as if it were a blanket of darkness. "I killed my mother to win a race. My heart…shattered. I've been afraid to grow close with anyone since then."

Sesshomaru gripped the sad teen closer to him trying to desperately make her feel better. "You and I are close, yes?"

Kagome sniffed and rubbed her puffy eyes before looking up to meet concern. 'Of course.' Her mind blurted out in an instant thought. Her body froze at the sudden realization. She had let someone break her barrier. She had let someone else grip her broken heart. But this hand she felt was gently piecing it back together. Her eyes scanned his eyes and face as she felt his warmth glow within her busted organ before she felt it thump against her chest. 'He's making it work once more.' She thought allowing a gentle smile slowly touch her face. "Yes…yes we are." She answered allowing her smile to grow bigger every second she stared at the man that had been slowly piecing her together since the second he said hello to her the day they met.

He smirked at her as he raised one of his eyebrows. "You better…"

Kagome smirked at his warning as she felt his grip tighten around her tiny waist. She opened her mouth to retort only to stop at the sound of Tahoe whining next to her. She turned her attention to her dog allowing the smile to grace her face once more. "What's wrong boy? Do you want to go on deck?" She asked sweetly as she rubbed her dogs head.

"You can't go on deck." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Orders, it's easier to watch you down here than it is on deck." Kagome turned and glared at him with a pouting lip. "What?" Sesshomaru asked glaring back at her.

Kagome turned her head sharply and went to get up only to be pulled tighter to Sesshomaru's chest. She turned and looked at his smug face that continued to glare at her. "Let go." She said pushing her hands against his chest trying to get free. "I have to go to the bathroom, unless you wish to help me wipe my butt."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed releasing the excited female in his grasp. "Fine." He sighed.

Kagome leaped to her feet and turned around sticking her tongue out at him. "Sike." She laughed as she ran to her door and ran out into the hallway with a barking Tahoe at her ankles. _'I can't believe I didn't see that coming.'_ He scolded himself. Sesshomaru leaped to his feet and slid out into the hallway barely missing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ran up the stairs and onto the deck where he saw Kagome running up the stairs towards the ropes that led to the crow's nest. Sesshomaru leaped the four steps in front of him and slid to a stop in front of her before she could climb the ropes to the highest part of the boat. "You're fast." She laughed still having energy to burn.

"And you are a liar." He told her crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So?"

Sesshomaru went to speak only to stop when he saw Inuyasha came up the stairs with an angered look on his face. "What?" Sesshomaru asked furrowing his eyebrows forward.

Inuyasha glared back at his older brother with a little bit of disappointment in his face. "You almost ran me over asshole. I was trying to talk to you but you had to go and play fucking tag with her. Act more mature, you're our Captain."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome noticing that she was angry from the comment. Her hands turned into tight fist of anger behind him ready to beat the man that just dissed them. Sesshomaru's glare was filled with anger as he moved closer to his angered brother. "I'd watch your tongue Inuyasha. What else is it you wanted?"

Inuyasha continued to glare as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "There is a party tonight for the survivors of the storm right after the ceremony."

"Good. Now if that's it get back to work."

Inuyasha snorted and walked down the stairs and over to the sail mast. Sesshomaru turned around to stare at Kagome, who was staring at the ground with her distant eyes. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked placing his hand on her shoulder before squeezing it lightly.

She shook her head and stared at his face with a bright smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Really…what was that?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously, crossing his arms in front of his chest again as he sized her up.

"None of your business." She giggled giving him a little shove. She walked around him and then froze in her tracks as her eyes landed on Bankotsu and Collin climbing on to the ship from the wrecked ship that glided across the water along side of them. She turned to Sesshomaru and clung to his right arm while she watched Bankotsu follow Collin downstairs, not even noticing that she was right there. She looked at Sesshomaru when she heard him let out a choke of laughter. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bankotsu had his whole arm wrapped up from Tahoe's bite. And by the looks of it, it still hurts him a little bit." He said happily, looking down at the girl that clung to his arm.

Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's arm and walked down to the lower deck so she could stare out into the sea. She smiled as she stared down into the water that splashed happily against the ship. Sesshomaru walked up next to her and leaned over the railing next to her. "You look troubled. Are you okay? We can talk some more if you wish." He asked seriously.

She sighed making her body relax slightly as her mind seemed to wonder with the thoughts that clouded her head. "No, I'm fine." She let out with her sigh. She smiled as her face gleamed in reaction to the dolphins that flew out of the water right next to the boat. "Oh my god." She breathed in amazement as she watched the two dolphins leap over the waves that glided right next to the ship.

"Well what do you know? We must be closer to land than I thought." He wondered out loud.

"We're close to the U.S?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "But I thought…I don't want to get to the U.S."

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry, we are about four days away from the shores." He paused as he leaned in towards her ear. "We won't make it any closer to the shore than two days travel." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and turned to look at his face that was only mere inches away from hers. "Thank you." She whispered back. She went to say something else when the door flew open to the commodore standing in the doorway with anger covering his face. He walked towards Kagome and Sesshomaru with his fist tightly clenched. Kagome stepped forward and stared at her father with confusion. "What's wrong daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"What is this I here about there being a party on my ship?" Collin spat as he gripped the front part of Sesshomaru's shirt.

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago sir. Is there something wrong about having a party on board sir?" Sesshomaru asked pushing Collin's hands away from his shirt calmly.

"Sorry, dad…I thought we should have a party after the ceremony of the fallen naval officers and close friends. I thought it was a good idea to raise spirits and work harder to get to our destination. Next time I will speak with you." Kagome stepped forward bravely making her father calm down.

"That is smart. Next time tell me." Collin said calmly then strode towards the door that Bankotsu was leaning against the doorway staring at Kagome with a smirk on his face.

"There…nothing is wrong." She said smugly as she went back to leaning against the railing.

"Very smooth." Sesshomaru laughed.

***Sorry it took so long to update. I have FINALLY finished finals and I am NOW on SUMMER VACATION!!!!! So now I will be updating more. I will have a lesser chance of getting writers block like what I have been having with two other stories that I am working on. I hope you guys like it so far. The next two chapters will only be allowed for 18 years or older. NO MINORS. I will put warnings up on the next two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And thank you for being so patient with me and my slow update.***


	11. Ceremony of Sadness Turned into

**Chapter 11: Ceremony of Sadness Turned into…**

Kagome's past seemed to haunt her for the rest of the day. She felt confined because of Sesshomaru being glued to her side for the whole day. She liked having him by her side and watching her, especially when she would pass Bankotsu's grinning face and wandering eyes. But she wanted some space to get her mind straight before the ceremony that was in just a few hours. She leaned her head back against the wall while she sat on her bed with Sesshomaru standing next to her crossed feet. He pushed her feet over as he sat on the side of the bed. "Do you want to talk?" He asked with worry in his voice. He had been watching her since they returned from the deck. Once in while he would catch sadness, fear and anger flicker across her eyes before they disappeared into their own world.

"No…I just…want to be alone for a little bit." She sighed closing her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone after the ceremony ...ok?" He told her rubbing her shin sweetly, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

Kagome moaned as she rolled over pulling her legs up to her chest. Tears started to drip down her face for the millionth time today. Sesshomaru stared at her as she wiped the tears away from her face and sniffed. 'She's having such a hard time.' He thought to himself as he stared helplessly at her. He scooted closer to her and started rubbing her back with his warm hand. "It's ok." He told her warmly as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Kagome turned towards him and stared at him with her swollen eyes. "Can you wake me when the ceremony starts?"

Sesshomaru simply smiled and nodded as she rolled back over and closed her eyes willing herself to sleep. He continued to rub her back as he watched her dose off into a deep sleep. He wiped the last of her tears away with the tip of his thumb then rose slowly to his feet. He fell onto the bed on the other side of the room and stared at Kagome with his tired eyes. He looked towards the door curious about who he had lost from his crew. Tahoe slowly stepped up to him and jumped onto the bed so he laid down right next to him. The large dog sighed as he placed his head into Sesshomaru's lap and looked up at him with his large brown eyes. "Good boy." Sesshomaru sighed as he patted the dog's head with a little grin on his face. Tahoe licked his hand and rested his head back on his lap and watched his owner sleep peacefully. "I should get some sleep as well." Sesshomaru yawned.

An hour passed when Sesshomaru awoke to Tahoe whining in his ear. Sesshomaru grumbled as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at the annoying dog that was still whining while staring at Kagome's bed. Sesshomaru's eyes turned as he heard rustling come from her bed. He stared at her as she moved and struggled in her sleep. Tears poured down her face as she squirmed around in her bed while she slept. "Mom…" She cried as she turned all over the place with sweat building up on her smooth skin. Sesshomaru climbed out of the bed and sat down next to the squirming teen. He placed his hand on her cheek whispering, "Sshh…" while having his smooth thumb make little circles on her red cheeks.

Kagome tensed before her muscles slowly relaxed into Sesshomaru's gentle touch. Sesshomaru wiped the tears away only whispering simple sshh's. He smiled at her as her eyes slowly opened to meet his. "Is it time to wake up?"

"Yes it is." He answered sweetly getting to his feet and holding out a hand to her. Her cold hand clenched his as she was hoisted up to his side. She shivered slightly from the nipping cold that had crept up on them during their nap. She let go of his hand and walked over to the small closet where she grabbed a black fur coat hanging. She pulled the jacket on and wrapped it around her body tightly as another shiver traveled through her body. Sesshomaru snickered slightly at the jacket that was 4 sizes to big for her.

"What?" Her teeth chattered on her pale face.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and rubbed her arms with his hands trying to warm her up. "I'm just laughing at the fact that the jacket is supposed to stop at your hips but it almost reaches your knees, and the fact that you have a very expensive fur coat on a boat filled with pirates."

She turned her head and stepped back away from him out of his reach. She closed her eyes as tears started to flow down her face again. "This was my mom's. It was a present from my father and me to her on her birthday. My father gave it to me after she died. I wanted to bring it with me to have memories of her."

Sesshomaru stepped forward wanting to comfort her but she took a step back every time he stepped forward. "Kagome…I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Let's just go." She quickly interrupted him as she opened the door waiting for him to leave first.

Sesshomaru simply sighed and walked out the door with his head low. Tahoe followed close behind with his tail between his legs. Kagome sighed and closed her door keeping a 5-foot distance from Sesshomaru. Their feet took them up on deck to meet Inuyasha at the entrance. Sesshomaru walked right by him after he sent him a warning glare. Inuyasha shrugged it off and smiled his yellow-toothed grin at Kagome. "Hello Miss Kagome." He said sweetly holding his hand out for her to take as she walked up the last few steps. Tahoe let out a warning growl and snap bringing Inuyasha's hand back to his side.

Sesshomaru snickered from the quick retreat that his brother did as his eyes landed on the guard dog. "Sorry Inuyasha, but it look's like my dog doesn't like you so I don't think you should even talk to me unless you want to loose your balls." Kagome hissed as she walked up the last of the steps and closed the door. Her eyes landed on her father making her frown as she saw Bankotsu standing next to him. "Dad!" She yelled as her feet once again carried her petite figure closer to her father and unwanted naval officer.

Tahoe and Sesshomaru followed behind her leaving Inuyasha in their wake. Collin turned and stared at his pale skinned daughter taking in her puffy eyes. He started to walk towards her but then stopped and turned to Bankotsu, "stay here I have to talk to my daughter alone."

Bankotsu nodded and watched as the commodore walked towards his delicate daughter with a warming smile on his face. He watched as the father and daughter embraced each other in tight hugs. Her face buried into her father's neck as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. A smirk crawled across Bankotsu's face as he watched the girl with intent eyes. 'Just wait Kagome, you will give into me soon.' He thought to himself. His eyes averted to Sesshomaru and the patient Tahoe at Kagome's side. 'But first I have to find a way around them.' He thought as his mind calculated different ways to get by the two personal guards.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said sweetly as he placed a warming hand on her shoulder. "We are starting the ceremony. Do you wish to return back to your room?"

"Not yet." She said calmly as she wiped away her tears. She pulled away from her father and linked her arm with Sesshomaru's. "Are you coming father?"

"No I am inspecting the other ship and Sesshomaru…" He said getting Sesshomaru's attention. "Watch over her because Bankotsu is staying on board."

"Yes sir." Sesshomaru stated as Kagome led him over to the crowd of men that were on the upper deck. He walked beside her with Tahoe on the other side of him. They stopped on the outer part of the crowd and heard prayers go out to the men that were lost to the deep sea. Mumbles and sniffles stretched through the upper deck as the picked sermon finished the last of the prayers and then went to a moment of silence. Kagome watched intently as she saw crew members throw flowers overboard and then back away from the railing trying not to cry after loosing their friends to their beloved sea.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him tight as tears poured down her face from the fresh sadness that swept over her. "I can't take this." She cried into his chest.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back as he listened to the names of his crewmembers that he had lost. "We will never forget our best mates. Bobby Macintosh, Axle Grade, Manny Skill, Scar O'Riely, Skip Manson, Frank Lessard, Pete Hanky, and Lizzy Swan. We will never forget you." The ceremony spokesman said trying not to cry. He bowed his head and went for another moment of silence. The deadly silence engulfed the mighty ship so you could only hear little creaks from the ship as it glided across the splashing sea that guided them to their destination.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and wiped away her tears. "I'm going to bed. Stay here and be with your crew in their time of need." She paused and gave him a quick hug. "Help them start the party and then you can come down."

"Ok…I'll be down in about an hour."

"Take your time." She said as she ran down the steps having her long coat bellow in her wake as she spun around ran down the next set of steps that led below deck and towards her room.

Sesshomaru sighed and then looked at his feet when he heard a deep whine come from the dog at his feet. "I guess it's just us two." He told the dog with a smirk as he patted the dog's head.

The crew sauntered down to the lower deck as they paid their last respects to the dead. "Alright you guy's, pull out the rum and suck down your sorrows. Think of what will happen in just two days." Sesshomaru hollered trying to cheer everyone up as he rolled a barrel of rum into the middle of the crowd. The men's pale faces slowly lightened up as the barrel of rum showed up in front of them.

"What exactly will be happening in two days, might I ask?" Bankotsu questioned from his spot, leaning against the railing.

Sesshomaru glanced towards the questionable man as glares turned towards the man from the crew. "We should be arriving at the United States within two days." Sesshomaru answered before turning his attention back to the crew.

Inuyasha walked into the middle of the crowd and dipped a mug into the rum and pulled it out filled to the brim. He held the glass over his head and yelled, "our lost friends don't want us to be sad forever, let's drink to them tonight. We will think ahead tomorrow once our hangover subsides and every last drop of rum is gone."

Everyone laughed as they went forward and dipped mugs that were set up for them on a table outside the door, into the barrel of rum. As the crowd surrounded Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Inuyasha leaned towards Sesshomaru and whispered, "what do you think he is doing?" He asked motioning towards Bankotsu who was opening the door that lead down stairs.

Sesshomaru grumbled as he pushed his way out of the middle of the crowd with Tahoe right next to him watching the man just about to take a step down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked him at a loud yell.

"I'm going to the bath room. I will be right up in a little bit." Bankotsu yelled back not waiting for an answer. The door closed behind him leaving Sesshomaru to glare at the wooden plank.

Sesshomaru kneeled down next to Tahoe's head and whispered to the smart dog, "sit next to the door and listen for Kagome."

The dog scampered over to the door and lied down right next to the door letting out a simple sigh. Sesshomaru turned back towards the crowd and took a cup of rum from Inuyasha that he held for him. "Thanks." Sesshomaru stated as he gulped down half the mug. "I really need this."

"Relax… this will be all over with soon." Inuyasha laughed patting Sesshomaru's back as he gulped down the last of the mug with no problems. "Slow down there killer."

"Been stressed out a bit. I really needed this." Sesshomaru told him dipping the mug into the barrel again pulling out another full thing of rum.

*****

*Kagome*

Kagome sighed as she fell face first onto her bed with her face in her feather pillow. "This sucks." She mumbled to herself as she rolled onto her back. She slipped off her jacket and left it under her body as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly closed as sleep and exhaustion slowly took over her body. Her ears listened to her surroundings as she heard the door to the hallway close and then footsteps that crept down the hallway then stopped. Light sleep took over her body as her muscles relaxed and her tension disappeared from her body. She yawned feeling her muscles turn into puddles as she lay on her bed.

She went to roll over when she felt a cold hand grip her wrist while another covered her mouth. Her eyes shot open and stared into her bedroom invader. Her scared eyes mingled with the angered hazel. She could smell a hint of alcohol on the man's breath that he had exhaled in her face. She struggled in his grip trying to get away from the man that made her uncomfortable. Her legs kicked and scrambled as an evil grin appeared on the man's face. He climbed onto the bed and watched as her fear filled eyes widen as he straddled her hips so she could feel something hard rest on top of her thin lined dress. Sweat dripped from her face as she started to scramble even more away from the man that was violating her personal space. "Relax or you'll make me even more excited." He whispered into her ear making a shiver travel down her spine.

Kagome screamed into his hand as thoughts of rape invaded in her mind. 'Sesshomaru.' She thought and wished that he could hear her screams. Her body bucked and squirmed as she felt his thighs tighten around her waist. Tears spilled down her face as his grip tightened around her wrist that he maneuvered above her head. His massive hands suffocated her terrified screams into low mumbles. "Help." She screamed into his hand but his hand made it so only he could hear it.

His lips crashed onto hers as he quickly moved away his hand from her mouth so only a stray scream came through her lips. His free hand traveled to the edge of her dress and slid under it so his unwanted fingers glided across her smooth skin. He played with the lace of her silky black panties then slid further up feeling the flat plain of perfect stomach. She squirmed under him trying to get away from his stray hand as his fingertips brushed the top of her lacey bra that was the last thing to protect her c-cup breast. She felt a wicked grin spread across his lips as his fingers continued play at the lining of the offending fabric. His fingertips slowly moved the fabric back a little as his digits felt the warmth of Kagome's lush breast fall out of its protection and into his hand. Kagome screamed into his mouth as warmth trickled from her shoulder as fear exploded from within her tiny shell. 'SESSHOMARU!' Her mind screamed for her savior.

***Once again I am sorry it has taken a while for me to update. I have been procrastinating and having major writers block. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is for 18 and up only. Even though minors shouldn't be reading this story anyways because it is rated M. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	12. RAPE

**Chapter 12: …RAPE**

Warmth rushed her veins as unwanted heated touched her clammy skin. Sweat stuck to her skin as she continued to squirm away from thee man that held her down firmly. Tears rolled down her cheeks mixing with her salty sweat as she felt the mans sick lips trail rough kisses down her neck while one hand held her wrist above her head and the other hand stuffed a cloth into her mouth. Her feet scraped against each other as she pushed and kicked against the foreign body.

Bankotsu growled against her skin as he felt her perfectly toned form rub against him making his loins tighten with pleasure. He smirked against her skin as his hand moved away from her mouth and traveled down to the tiny lace that covered her mounds of female flesh. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the unwanted hand move closer to their goal. 'NO!' Her mind screamed as her warmth exploded from within her veins.

A flash of pink erupted from Kagome's hands scalding the tight grip around her wrist to be removed. Bankotsu yelped as he yanked his hand away falling back off the bed. Kagome stared wide eyes at the man's blistering hand and red eyes that turned to a glare as it landed on her. "You stupid bitch." He growled as his hands turned into fist. The tiny girl went to move away and yank the unwanted cloth from her dry lips only to sharply exhale as the man jumped onto her stomach suffocating her in the process. Her eyes widened more as a fist collided against her constantly beaten cheek. The cloth flung out of her mouth stained in blood and drool. Her vision became blurry as her mind throbbed from the fist to skull collision. Her skin crawled as she felt the mans claws scrape against her skin but her body was to tired to move, her skull screamed to loud from the pain. Her heart pounded against her wheezing chest as she felt the last of her clothes being ripped away from her flesh.

***Tahoe***

Tahoe perked his head up and stared at the door that Bankotsu had yet to come through. His head tilted to the side as his ears started to pick up rustling sounds from below. He got to his feet and tilted his head to the side as he tried to listen to the little noises that he heard coming from below deck. He whined cocking his head to the other side as his paw scratched at the door. His sensitive ears perked up when he heard the quick yelp that no one else seemed to notice. His hair pricked up on his back as he started to viciously bark at the door trying to dig through the wood. Sesshomaru turned and stared, threw his groggy buzzed state of mind, at the dog when he heard the dogs barks spread across the crowd of drunken men.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Inuyasha asked with a slight slur as he spoke.

Sesshomaru gasped as his body froze causing his glass to slip through his fingers. His mind exploded with fear breaking the buzz that wanted to take over his form. The mug shattered on the ground causing the party to go quiet and stare at the frozen captain. "Kagome." He mumbled as he ran over to the door and swung it open letting the dog run down first.

Once the door opened the scent of blood and arousal slammed against his nostrils full force. His golden orbs flashed crimson red as a feral growl slipped threw his lips. The dog's barks were sent down the hall as he slid in front of Kagome's locked door. Sesshomaru slid to a stop right next to the dog. His hand attempted to twist the knob with no avail, worry and anger spiked within his body making him kick the door open. The dog leapt forward first only to yelp as it was slammed to the floor. Crimson eyes clashed against crimson eyes as the demons growled. Kagome groaned as her head rocked back and forth trying to see who else joined them. Blood drip from her lips as her eyes narrowed trying to train them on the being before her. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to the naked girl that lay motionless on her bed. The only sign of life was the slight sway of her head and open left eye, while the right was swollen shut. A mighty roar ripped threw his chest as she charged forward successfully grabbing the challenging demon by the throat and pinning him against the wall. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around Bankotsu's muscular neck and lifted him into the air with one hand. "Hi Lieutenant." Sesshomaru said angrily as his grip around the said mans neck tighter with his right hand that held him 2 feet above the ground. "Did you forget about me?"

Bankotsu coughed as his hands gripped the pressure that was suffocating him quickly. Kagome trembled from where she lay as she felt the warmth within her veins try and sooth her battered form. Her mind pieced together her naked being causing her to wrap her mother's jacket around her wanting to cover herself up. Tears flowed down her face as the fear and pain shook her tiny form even more. She stared at Sesshomaru who held the blue-faced Bankotsu in the air with one hand. Her dog whined as he jumped up on the bed next to her. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. I trusted you to go to the bathroom and this is what you do." Sesshomaru asked with hatred balled up in his voice as he threw the man at the opposite wall like he weighed only 5 pounds. He walked towards the man with a deadly glare on his face. "I should kill you for defying me…but I will leave your fate in the hands of the woman that you just violated." He told him as he gripped his neck again and raised him into the air. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he slammed the man against the ground causing the man's head to rickshaw off the wood wall. "So…Kagome…would you like me to kill him, feed him to the sharks or save him for your father to rip him to shreds?"

Her mind swirled as she tried to register the question that was just shot her way. 'I was almost raped.' Her mind repeated over and over and over again as the pain started to build up once more within the confines of her throbbing brain. She placed a hand against her skull as the warmth slid into the confines of her skull trying to sooth the pain. Kagome turned her swollen face towards Sesshomaru trying to stare at one of the three Sesshomaru's that swirled around in her view. Her mind couldn't calculate what to do with the man. Her body shivered under the confines of her mother's jacket. 'I just want him out and you here.' Her mind whispered to her threw the throbbing pain. "…Ask my father. Just get him out of my room please." She cringed as her trembling arms wrapped her jacket tighter around her body.

Sesshomaru smirked as he turned and threw the weak demon out the door like a rag doll. He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the door. Bankotsu coughed as his hands rubbed at his beaten neck. Kagome spoke, unable to stop the words that left her lips as she watched the man almost leave her alone once more. "Sesshomaru…come back right after you give him to my father please. I don't want to be…alone." She whispered the end as tears rolled down her face mixing with the blood that continue to drip from the right side of her luscious pink lips. Her hand rested on her dog that lay at her feet whining.

Sesshomaru only nodded, unable to stare at the terrified girl that longed for his protection. "I will be back in couple minutes." And with the reassuring comment he closed the door behind him so she couldn't hear him kick the crap out of Bankotsu as he pulled him down the hallway and towards the upper deck.

***Well then. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I hate it when there are cliffies in stories and then authors don't update for like a week or a month or however long they want us to suffer. So I wanted to update as quick as possible for everyone. However this caused me to put out a short chapter. I think I can add more but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for very long either because I am heading off to work which means…dun dun dun….slower updates. Sorry you guys. I am going to try and update as much as I can. I want to hear what you guys think of the story and hear some suggestions of what I should also put into the sorry. I have many things coming up but I want you guys to also put in what you guys think she be in it. Like um…a three headed octopus OR a giant purple dragon with green spots on its tail that gets swallowed alive by a blue and pink crab that wants to take over the world. I don't care what it is. I am almost done with bringing Sesshomaru and Kagome together which means Naraku is going to enter the picture and the adventure will finally begin. This is going to be a long story. Anyways that's enough of me blabbing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	13. Disappearing Winds

**Chapter 13: Disappearing Wind**

Angered growls and rumbles rolled across the slippery deck that was once filled with drunk merriment. Sesshomaru roared in anger as he threw the beaten demon into the middle of the deck knocking over the half empty barrel of rum that sat in the middle of the crowd. Knuckles cracked as the men around the beaten Bankotsu growled at their interruption. Inuyasha sniffed the air catching the delicate scent of Kagome covering the demon that lay at his feet. The drunken gold flickered over to his older brother about to question the meaning of the rude interruption.

"This demon has just attempted to take Kagome's purity underneath our noses gentlemen." Sesshomaru spoke with a hint of anger as he crossed in arms in front of his chest.

The men grew closer to the man that was slowly starting to stand up, dripping from head to toe in their perfectly delicious rum. Inuyasha snarled in anger as he kicked the man next to his feet causing a gasp and cough came from the demon underneath them. Bankotsu coughed once more releasing blood from the confines of his throbbing throat. He slowly braced himself on his hands and knees before glaring towards the captain that stood over him with blood red eyes. 'So you are a demon too?' Bankotsu thought as a smirked plagued his lips. 'You are a pirate.' "What will Collin think when he finds out what you are Captain?" Bankotsu asked as he plopped onto his butt still showing his evil smirk.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the man before him. "What will Collin say when he finds out that his daughter was almost raped? I don't think you will be alive to see his reaction." He answered in return motioning towards the crew that was slowly growing closer and closer together.

Bankotsu simply let his smirk widen showing the hidden point of his sharp canines. Blue static twisted around his tan skin as he slowly got to his feet. He wobbled slightly bet never released the one emotion that shown on his face…madness. Purple swirled on his forehead before a purple diamond tattoo came to form in the center of his forehead. His black hair twisted against the static that swirled around him as it grew down to the back of his knees. His sword pulsated against his side asking for its release.

Sesshomaru growled warningly as he allowed his demon aura to flare. Red static twisted around his arms as he allowed his demon to become present. His golden orbs swirled into crimson as a purple crescent moon shone in the center of his forehead. Two purple lines formed on both of his cheeks as the red static came up to wrap around its owners face. Tokijin pulsated and trembled against his hip causing his left hand to twitch in anticipation. "Do you wish to challenge this Sesshomaru?" His voice rumbled threateningly.

Bankotsu's feet slid into a defensive stance as his right hand pulled at the tiny sword against his hip. The scraping of metal against its sheath stretched across the boat deck as the sword was pulled out before them. The tiny blade pulsated once more before it turned into a thick two handed blade that seemed twice the size of the demon before him. "You will die by my blade captain." Bankotsu growled out before allowing his smirk to widen once more. "Then I will take Kagome from your dead hands and strip her of her memories of you and her innocence."

Sesshomaru's aura flared at his words as his demon released a mighty roar against its cage within Sesshomaru's mind. Its claws swiped at its bars before throwing its body against its cell. **'No one will touch what is mine.'** The mighty dog demon roared from within its cell. Sesshomaru winced within his mind at the demons furious actions. "No one will touch her." Sesshomaru growled as he tugged at his mighty sword bringing the blade point in front of himself.

The crew grew feisty at the sight of the challenge against their captain. They took a few tentative steps back away from the two demons making a circle around them. A clash of metal echoed across the deck followed closely by brilliant sparks as the boat shook from the sudden impact. Bankotsu stumbled back as Sesshomaru charged forward slamming their blades together once more.

Dark clouds rolled in from above releasing a tremble of thunder across the sea. Sparks continued to fly as they dance around each other ducking, dodging, cutting and slashing. Sesshomaru lunged forward once more cutting Bankotsu along the cheek. Bankotsu hissed as he jumped back. His hand gently touched his abused cheek wincing before looking at his head to see fresh warm liquid staining his finger tips. Sesshomaru smirked, standing up straight he lowered his blade to his side. "You have already lost."

Bankotsu's grip tightened around the hilt of his sword as he released a feral growl. "I will kill you where you stand you fucking bastard."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Collin's voice boomed across the boat as he stepped onto his disheveled ship.

Bankotsu froze before glaring at the man that interrupted his battle. His aura flared threateningly as he turned his blade slightly towards the human before him. Sesshomaru growled in return taking a step forward. "Fight me coward." Sesshomaru snapped.

Lightening cut through the sky as the wind flew across the mighty boat. Bankotsu snapped his attention back to the demon before him. He took a step forward to attack once more but his limbs did not comply. 'What the hell?' His mind screamed as he tried once more to move one of his limbs. _'I wish for you return my spy. I have a different set of plans for you now.' _A mans voice spoke clearly from the confines of Bankotsu's battered mind. The wind direction switched as it picked up into a hurricane that formed on the deck of the beaten naval vessel. Sesshomaru growled as he pulled his arm up to cover his face from the whipping wind that swirled around him. His aura flared to search for any hidden attack from the man before him. Just as quickly as the wind appeared it disappeared. Sesshomaru blinked as he removed his arm from in front of his face. Crimson orbs widened as they found no signs of his attacker. His aura reached out and touched every corner of the boat in search of him…nothing. 'What just happened?' He asked himself as his eyes slowly swiveled from crimson to gold.

"WHAT IS GONING ON?" Collin's voice boomed once more even angrier and more confused than before.

Sesshomaru shook his and blinked before turning his attention to the angered human before him. His hidden tattoos faded back under his perfect tan complexion. "Well sir…" Sesshomaru began before jumping into the story of what began after the departure of the Commodore.

***Elo lovlies. SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST!!!! I don't know why it took so long. I don't really have a reason except for being lazy. I haven't really been home because or work, my boyfriend and of course summer college party life. I just sat down and wrote this in an hour I think. I have no clue how good it is. I don't think I like it. But I am also getting over a slight high. I hope I wasn't to bad on the grammar and description and such. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I only got a few reviews the last time. (I don't really remember how many) I just want to know what you guys think. Tell me if I suck. I really don't care if you tell me I suck. I'll make myself better. I need to prepare myself for my creative writing course that I am taking next year. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT DID REVIEW!!! I am happy one of you agreed to the purple dinosaur idea. (I was thinking of Barney for some reason) Anyways…PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!**


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14: Aftermath

Collin roared in outrage as he heard the story come from his captain's mouth. "I told you to watch her!" He spat as his hands turned into tight fist.

"I'm sorry sir." Sesshomaru stated turning his stare to his feet. The crew seemed to scatter trying to get away from the angered man.

Collin raised his fist at the man before him before rethinking his actions. "Where is my daughter?" He bit out in a low growl.

"She is in her room sir." Sesshomaru answered.

Collin turned his back to him as he headed down towards his daughter. "Come with me." He growled out as he reached the door. Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly before following him down into the hall. Collin reached his daughters door letting his knuckles tap on the door lightly. "Kagome it is me." He said making his voice sound gentle even with the anger rolling threw his veins.

Tahoe whined from the other side of the door followed by gentle patter of feet against the floor. The door clicked before opening slightly. Kagome's skin shined with a pink aura that was wrapped around every inch of her. Her naked body trembled underneath her mothers black jacket that was wrapped around her tiny frame. "Dad?" He voice trembled with her frame as she stared threw the crack she made between the door and door frame.

Collin pushed the door open a little more to see his battered daughter with her shaking body bracing itself against the wall for support. Sesshomaru felt his demon stir at the sight of her. Her swollen face held fresh tears of fear. Her wrist were already black and swollen from Bankotsu's rough touch. Her felt her aura clash against his purifying it. He took a step back as he started to feel her aura grow hot against his flesh. Collin pulled her into his arms causing the pink barrier around her skin to fall as her body fell weakly into his embrace. "Oh…Kagome." He whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back gently.

More tears poured down her face damping her fathers shirt. Her hands continued to cling onto her mothers jacket as she shook in her fathers arms. "Dad." She whispered into his chest.

Sesshomaru's fist tightened as he watched the girl before him. His nails grew in length causing them to pierce his skin. His nose inhaled the burning flesh of his hands as his demon poison burn his wounds. Tahoe whined as he sat down in from of the enraged demon, trying to gain the mans attention. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the loyal animal causing his demon to move back into his confines. His nails slowly shrank back into place as his wounds immediately healed. He looked up once more to see Kagome pulling herself out of her fathers arms. She wobbled slightly from the concussion that was making her head spin. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered trying to see the man that hid behind her father.

Collin froze as he felt his daughter leave his arms and stumble towards the man behind him. Her wobbly legs buckled underneath her causing her petite form to fall forward. He moved to catch her but all he saw was a flash of silver before Sesshomaru caught her. Her arms wrapped around his waist while his arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. She hid her beaten face in between his shoulder and neck. Her salty tears tickled his skin as they slid down his neck meeting his shirt. He rested his head on top of hers gripping her tighter. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"Sesshomaru." She cried as her hands dug into his shirt.

Collin stared at the couple before him. He stepped forward placing a warming hand on her back. "Kagome, I must speak to Sesshomaru alone. Let me bring you to your bed sweet heart."

Kagome shook her head where it rested. Her hands clung tighter to his shirt. "NO!" She screamed causing Sesshomaru to wince as his ears rung. "I don't want to be alone." She cried as she pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru.

"Honey." Collin said trying to calm her slightly.

"No, no, no." She repeated over and over again as more and more tears of fear fell out of her eyes.

Collin started to grow impatient as his hand went to rest on his daughters shoulder. Sesshomaru caught his hand sending him a warning glare before pushing his hand away from the girl in his arms. Sesshomaru pressed his forehead on top of Kagome's head. "Kagome." He whispered into her hair causing her quiet sobs to slow slightly. "Let me talk to your father really quick. Just a few-"

"No!" She said gripping him tighter.

"I will be right outside your door." Sesshomaru whispered to her warmly. "No one will ever touch you again, I promise."

Kagome released a little sob before slowly releasing her white knuckled grip on his shirt. "O…ok." She stuttered as her body began to shake again. She looked up at him with her puffy eyes before she wrapped her arms around herself once more pulling her jacket closer together. "Let me bring you to your bed." He said still holding her close to him.

She nodded before burying her head into his chest as she felt herself being guided to her bed. "Please come back." She whispered.

"I'll be right in when I'm done talking to the Commodore." He stated as he sat her down onto the bed gently.

Kagome's body started to shake as the demon captain's warmth slowly disappeared from her skin. Her pink aura instantly cocooned her body as Sesshomaru's presence disappeared from her side. Sesshomaru nodded to Collin as he moved out of the room with Tahoe at his side. Collin sighed glancing over his shoulder at his daughter before leaving to room. He closed to door behind him before turning to Sesshomaru. He stood in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Come to my office." Collin stated before walking down the hall.

"No." Sesshomaru stated moving to stand in front of Kagome's door.

"I said –" Collin began.

"I am not moving from this spot." Sesshomaru barked back turning his golden orbs into dark glares.

Collin growled earning an even greater growl from his captain. Sesshomaru's aura flared slightly sending chills down the commodore's spine. "Fine." Collin barked in anger. "We will be arriving in the U.S. in early. No one and I repeat no one will come near my daughters door besides me or yourself. If they do they will be killed on the spot. Kagome will not be leaving that room until we arrive. You will talk to my daughter tonight but after tonight you will not be allowed to see, touch or speak to my daughter any more. If you go against my word you will also be killed where you stand. Do I make myself understood?" Collin ordered.

Sesshomaru's fist tightened as his demon stirred. _**'No one tells us what to do. No one will keep us from our mate.'**_ His demon roared from within its cage. His jaw clenched and unclenched before he growled out "yes sir."

Collin smirked, "good." He stated before turning his back on him. "Talk some sense into my daughter. She wasn't raped so she needs to calm down."

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled as a feral growl threatened to escape his lips. _**'KILL HIM!'**_ His beast roared as it slammed against its cage. _'Wait.'_ Sesshomaru answered before turning to Kagome's door.

Kagome sat on her bed with her eyes wide open, watching and listening for any signs of someone breaking into her room again. Her hands still held her mother's jacket wrapped tightly around her still naked form. Her body shook, to scared to move and still feeling dirty from the unwanted touches that she got no more than 2 hours ago. Tahoe let out a whine that made Kagome's paranoid body jump. She turned and glared at the dog that had startled her. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he crept through the door with a concerned look on his muscular face. His feet tapped against the floor as he moved across the room to her side. Her aura slowly slid back into her bones as she felt the warming presence of her savior. "Are you okay?" He asked gently as his index finger gently pushed a stray strand of air out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"…I'm…" She turned and stared at the man that had just saved her. "…Thank you…so much." She stuttered as tears flowed down her face. "Can you just stay with me tonight please?"

Sesshomaru couldn't restrain his body any longer. He sat down next to her causing her to shake a little. "Please, Kagome. I'm so sorry." He held his arms out for her, waiting for a response from the shaken up female. She stared at him with her quizzical stare then fell into his arms. He quickly wrapped his secured arms around her tiny body, holding her as tight as he could while she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have come down with you. I shouldn't have let him come down here. It is all my fault."

She rubbed her face deeper into his chest, shaking her head at the same time. "It's ok." She told him, "I'm…I'm so scared." Her voice trembled with her words. She felt his warmth envelope around her sending the shakes and trembles out of her tiny being. "But you are helping me make my fears go away." She whispered into his chest.

He felt his face flush slightly at her simple words. His demon hummed from within it's prison trying to the sooth the girl with his own aura. Sesshomaru pulled away a little to wipe her tears away from her face. "Get some sleep." He told her as he rose to his feet. He pulled off his shirt showing his muscularly, tan upper body. He handed her his shirt with a tiny smile playing on his lips. "I know it smells but you should wear something to bed besides the jacket." He stated simply as she took the cloth from his hands. "I won't look. I promise." He turned around and closed his eyes.

Kagome's hands trembled as she stared from the slightly sweaty shirt to the respectful man before her. She let a tiny smile sneak onto her face as she slipped off her jacket and slipped on his shirt that went down a little ways past her butt and onto her thighs. "I'm changed now." She told him folding her jacket up on her lap. He held his hands out in front of her with a smile on his face. "What?" she asked him.

"I would like to put your jacket away." He answered sweetly, still holding out his hands.

She smiled and handed him her jacket. Her eyes followed him staring at the perfectly formed muscles that covered his upper body. But her eyes caught onto the 4 scars on his upper body. Two scars were on his left shoulder blade in the back like someone had stabbed him twice in the back. A circular scar rested right in the center of chest just an inch away from the long scar that stretched from his left shoulder down to the top of right side of his hip. He turned and stared at her blank face. "What?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head before turning her gaze to the man in front of her. "I was…I was just wondering about your scars." She stuttered slightly with a slight blush plaguing her cheeks. She looked back up to gold and found her lips allowing another question to be released into the air. "How did you throw Bankotsu around like a rag doll?"

Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from hers causing them to fall to the wooden floor. 'She still doesn't know.' He thought before looking up at her. "It is a long story."

Kagome cocked her head to the side taking in the pain that was plastered on his face as he tried to avoid the question. "Will you stay with me tonight please?" She found herself asking the man before her.

Sesshomaru gave her a warming smile that slowly disappeared. "Sure." He sighed as he sat down on the bed right next to hers. "I'll tell you my story sooner or later." He told her as he lay down on the bed with his head on top of his entwined hands that rested on the back of his head. He bent one of his knees so his leg sat up on the bed while the other was extended out on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as memories of his horrible past ran through his head sending a shiver down his spine. Kagome stared at him with worry and wonder of the man that she has befriended and who has saved her and protected her since they have met.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice questioned in a low whisper as she blew out the light that had been lighting up the room.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Bankotsu?"

Sesshomaru froze slightly. He turned his gaze to the girl that stared into the darkness. "He's…" He began trying to find a good word to explain everything with out scaring her. "…gone." He finished.

Kagome stared at the man that laid on her other bed and smiled at the man she could tell cared about her. She crawled under her sheets and closed her eyes wanting to be taken over by a very deep sleep. "Good night." She yawned.

Sesshomaru turned his head and stared at the sleepy girl that had quickly fallen asleep. He smiled at her and closed his eyes. "Good night." He whispered into the darkness.

***HAHAHAHA!!! I am finally not stuck anymore on this story. I had a slight writers block. But since the last chapter that I wrote (sorry that it sucked so much) I have been awaken into a new form of a shitty writer. Lol!! Anyways… what do you think of this chapter? The next one will be very interesting. I was going to combine this chapter with the next one but I was afraid that it would be way way way to long. Anyways. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!***


	15. Darkness

**Chapter 15: Nightmare**

The boat swayed as the wood creaked. The dark clouds loomed over the quiet ship that glided easily across the calm water. A gust of wind swept across the bow of the boat with a frigged chill left in its aftermath. A dark mist followed the chill as it swam across the deck of the boat and down into the dark hallway. The crew snored in the darkness never noticing the trembling cold.

Tahoe perked his head from his spot at the edge of Sesshomaru's cot. He eyed the mist as it slid onto the room. He let out a little whine as the cold chill swept across his fur and over towards his sleeping mistress. Kagome moaned as she curled up further under her covers. She sharply inhaled taking in the dark mist through her chilled nostrils. Her eyes tightened unconsciously before her body started to toss slightly in its slumber.

"No." She whispered into the darkness.

*_Kagome's mind_*

_Darkness._

_Pain._

_Her body trembled while her hand gripped her shoulder tightly. The warm crimson liquid flooded through her fingers and down her forearm. Her white button up shirt was torn and her black pants were now short shorts showing bruises, scratches and scrapes from battle all over her creamy white legs._

_Weak._

_Her pink aura sputtered slightly as she tried desperately to keep the pink glow surrounding her skin. Her eyes scanned the hallway that was covered in blood and corpses of her fallen friends. Her left hand gripped the handle of her sword while her right continued to grip her shoulder. Her legs wobbled as she moved forward. She ignored the burning pain radiating from her tattoo that was imprinted permanently against her neck. 'I must stop him.' Her mind screamed as her body screamed for her to stop._

_Her right hand gripped her wound tighter before moving it to the handle of her sword as she stepped out onto the deck of the mighty ship she had called home. Dark clouds released their thundering roar of anger as waves slammed against the side of the ship. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with the black ship that towered over theirs. "No." She whispered under her breath._

*Outside mind*

Tahoe whined once again as he watched Kagome slowly begin to pale. He moved slightly as he watched a shiver tremble the girl in front of him. He jumped off the cot stirring the man that he was resting with. The dog whined once more as he pressed his cold nose against Kagome's pale cheeks. Cold. The frail girls body was colder than the ice that rested on the tops of the highest mountains in the coldest of winters. He yipped before licking the girl's cheek. Sesshomaru groaned as she rolled over to glare at the dog. His eyes fell on the freezing girl taking in the sight of the worried animal. His nostrils burned as he picked up the scent of dirt and decay surrounding Kagome's body.

He quickly moved to his feet taking only one step towards the girl that shook under her covers. Silent tears ran down her cheeks with a sticky sweat clinging to every inch of her skin. Worry filled his facial features as he moved his hand to touch her forehead. Their skin burned at the simple touch causing the girl to begin tossing and turning away from the man's grip. "Kagome." He whispered shaking her head slightly. Her skin burned his hand from the blistering cold that rested on the top of her skin. He moved his hand away from her head to her cheeks. "Kagome." He spoke once more ignoring the burning sensation against his palm. His other hand moved to her cheek in a desperate act to still the swinging girl. "Kagome." He said louder trying to awaken the crying girl that continued to squirm away from his touch. Worry and fear exploded within Sesshomaru's eyes as the smell of the demon started to engulf her. 'I must do something.' He screamed at himself as he watched the girl's jaw tighten from the pain that covered her. _**'Protect what is ours.'**_ His body moved on instinct. His eyes snapped shut as his face leaned down to hers crashing his lips against hers. A light flashed between the two bodies as their lips connected.

*_Kagome's mind_*

_She felt her limbs grow cold as her eyes landed on her nightmare. The mans silky black hair swayed to side in the wind that whipped around the deck. He hovered over another fallen friend. Silver. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the dead man before her. 'Inuyasha.' She thought in horror. Dark brown eyes roamed over her before his long tongue slipped between his lips licking away the drops of blood that rested upon them. Her pink aura snapped against her skin as it called for its missing have. The man in front of her smirked, holding out his hand that held the vibrant pink orb before her. "I have found out your secret little miko." His voice sent chills down her spine bringing a frozen chill to the top of her skin. She blinked and gasped once the man in front of her was no longer there._

_Pain._

_Her lungs gasped for air as the pain ruptured through her stomach and into her limbs. The mans warmth breathes tingled against the back of her neck. "I have found you Kagome." He whispered into her ear._

**'Kagome.'**_ A gentle voice spoke threw the darkness. 'Sesshomaru.' She thought before her eyes rolled down to the blade that protruded from her stomach. She coughed and hunched over as she felt the metal twist within her before being roughly yanked out of her. Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth as she dropped onto the wooden floor. "NO!" A mighty roar echoed across the ship before the clash of sparks were heard behind her. _**'Kagome.'**_ She heard the gentle voice grow louder from within the darkness. "Sess…" Her voice tried to speak her hearts words as she felt her lungs tighten in disapproval._

_Warmth trickled across her skin burning the cold away from her skin. The background turned into darkness as she lay in the middle of nothingness. Red eyes shined threw the shadows staring at her pathetic form. _'Kagome.'_ The gentle voice now sounded worried, scared…desperate. "Ses…Sesshomaru." She stuttered threw the pain. The red eyes glared at her as brown tentacles raised above her out of the shadows. She closed her eyes and slowly inhaled ready for the pain. 'I love you.' Her mind whispered as the tentacles tumbled down towards her. A tear trickled down her cheek meeting the blood that rolled out of her parted lips._

_Warmth._

_Heat._

_She gasped as she felt heat touch her lips. A growl erupted from the shadows as her body exploded in a blinding white light engulfing the darkness around her. She sighed into the warmth allowing her body fall into the heat of muscular arms that were wrapped around her._

_*_outside*

Sesshomaru sharply inhaled at the sudden return of his gentle kiss. The smell of dirt and decay disappeared as if it wasn't even there. His eyes slowly opened as he slowly pulled away from the tender lip lock. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to meet his swirling gold. Realization slammed against her as the sudden shock of cold slammed against her lost warmth. She jumped into Sesshomaru's arms so fast he jumped slightly at the sudden contact. "Sesshomaru." She cried into his shoulders while her arms remained in a death grip around his midsection.

He was frozen in place staring at the emotional girl on his lap. Fear rolled off of her in waves as her body began to tremble once more. He slowly encircled his arms around her tiny waist. "Ssshhh…it's okay." He whispered into her hair.

Her head shook from side to side as she "no" into his chest. "He knows."

Sesshomaru blinked before pulling her away slightly so he could stare into her eyes. "Who? What are you talking about Kagome?"

She shook her head as she pulled her arms and wrapped them around her chest. "I don't know." She repeated over and over while streams of tears rolled down the side of her face.

"Kagome…what happened?" He asked, worry covering every inch of the three words.

She trembled and shook her head once more. "It happened again." She cried.

"What did? What happened?" He asked shaking her shoulders slightly in an attempt to get her attention.

She eyes shot open and stared into his worried golden stare. "Red eyes…" She whispered. "He knows."

"Knows what Kagome?"

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the man before her. "My…my secret."

"What secret?"

Her eyes closed tighter as her face scrunched together. "He knows." She whispered. "Know one knows. Know one was supposed to know."

"Know what Kagome? Tell me." His voice spiking slightly with anger in the end.

Her head snapped to side glaring at him. "You will do the same as he. You will kill for it." She tossed and turned, wrenching her body out of his vice grip. "Everyone will kill for it."

Sesshomaru stared at her. Her comment seemed to sting something inside of him. 'Kill…' He thought, trying desperately to understand her words and their hidden meaning. "I would never hurt you Kagome." He spoke gently as he stretched his hand out to touch her. Kagome stared wide eyed at the man before her. 'He saved me…why am I acting this way?' She questioned herself as her eyes stared into the deep pools of gold. Warmth tingled in her veins as she found herself lost within them. "Tell me what happened Kagome?" His voice remained gentle as it fell on the shoulder that was wounded within the confines of her mind.

She blinked and fell into his arms, pressing her face into his strong chest. "Hold me." She whispered into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshomaru rested his head on top of hers before wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He pulled her onto his lap as he turned and leaned his back against the wall.

***I am on a roll!!!! This chapter was slightly tricky. I wanted to do a little more foreshadowing but not to the point where it gave away everything. I hope you guys could understand what was going on. It might have been working in my head but I worry if it works within my readers head. If it doesn't please tell me and I will immediately fix it. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!***


	16. Take Over

Chapter 16: Take over

The night was quiet, to quiet for the worried Commodore that awoke to a scream from his daughter's room. He crawled out of his full sized bed with just his dark blue uniform pants attached to his hip by a black leather belt. He walked out of his room and into the empty hallway that was filled with quiet whispers. He tiptoed over to the dining hall where he found the crew whispering to themselves and what seemed like the leader of the crew, Inuyasha. He glared at the man as he listened in onto the conversation.

"We can't go against the Captain's wishes Inuyasha. You of all people should know better." One of the men slurred after he took a gulp of the rum in front of him.

"Yes, the captain has never steered us wrong. But you always seem to steer us in the wrong direction and then Sesshomaru has to pull us out of the trouble that you had gotten us into." The bald pirate piped up to his friends comment. "I still haven't forgotten when Captain Sesshomaru was sick and you took over only for 6 hours. Our ship almost sank because that stupid General Stewart spotted us. Sesshomaru had to come out of his room with a 102 fever to save our asses. It was all because you decided to go one way instead of listening to Sesshomaru, who told us to go the opposite way."

"Alright I have made some mistakes…"

"Some!" A man laughed spitting out some of his rum as he interrupted Inuyasha's speech. His laughter immediately stopped when Inuyasha sheathed his sword and pointed it at the laughing man's throat. The massive blade seemed to transform before the men's vary eyes as a blue wind wrapped around the blade enlarging it as it traveled down to the tip.

"I'd shut it if I were you Fay." He snarled before lowering his weapon. "We will wait for my brother's command then. But if Sesshomaru doesn't make his move soon then we will take over the ship before it is too late." Inuyasha told them as he glared at all the men that stared at him with confusion.

Collin stepped back slowly as murmurs of the men's opinion towards Inuyasha's stepping over the line entered the hallway. Collin walked back to his room and leaned his back against the door. 'That boy is a pirate? And he's been hanging out with my daughter, saving her from my General and protecting her from anyone that touched her. But how come Tahoe like's him…unless…that boy doesn't want to be a part of this.' He thought to himself wishing he had is daughter at his side instead of the enemies.

Sesshomaru blinked to awareness as the dim light of the sun came through the tiny port hole in Kagome's room. His intense golden stare turned down to the tiny girl that's curled up in his lap. Her hands were curled up against his chest while her head rested underneath his chin. _'You will not see or speak to her again.'_ The commodores words rang threw his head. He tightened his grip around her sides at the thought. "No one will take you away from me." He whispered under his breath. Kagome stirred in his arms as she cuddled closer to her protective warmth. Her eyes slowly opened to stare at the muscular arms around her. She turned her light blue gaze up to his and smiled. "Good morning." She said with her bright smile.

"You seem to be doing better." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome's smiled instantly disappeared before she looked down into her lap. Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a frown at the sight of the saddened girl. "I'm sorry…" He began.

"No." She screamed as she snapped her eyes back to connect with his. "It's not you." She said in a lower tone. "It's that…I've had a dream like this before." She paused as she shook her head to erase the dream that irrupted in her skull. "It's so really."

Sesshomaru placed his hand against her back gently. "You can-"

"Let's drop it." She interrupted once more. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sesshomaru nodded removing his hand from her back as he leaned back against the wall. "As you wish."

Kagome blinked up at him and smiled. Butterflies filled her stomach from the three word sentence that rang within her ears. Her cheeks turned rose red as she turned her face away from his quickly. Her heart pounded against her chest causing her hands to cling to his shirt that covered her naked form. "I-I should get changed." She stuttered as she removed herself from his lap.

Sesshomaru smirked at the flustered teen before him. "You can wear my shirt if you like."

Kagome looked down at the fabric that just barely passed her perfectly formed rump. "Um…two seconds." She stuttered once more as she grabbed her bag next to her bed and sprinted to the bathroom. The door quickly slammed shut hiding the beat red girl. Her back pushed against the door as she gripped her chest trying desperately to steady her pounding heart. 'What is wrong with me?' She asked herself as her back slid down the door so he sat on the floor. Her eyes zeroed in on her bag as she heard the three words repeat itself within her mind. 'Why? It's so…romantic. No…I won't think that.' She told herself as she rose to her feet and began to change into a set of clean clothes within her bag. She sighed in annoyance at the sight of no clean shirts. Her hands tugged on her black pants before she opened the door.

Sesshomaru remained seated in the spot she left him, with a smirk plastered on his face and his eyes locked onto hers. She gulped slightly as she felt the familiar heat leak onto her cheeks. She walked up to her closet and stared into the confines of the tiny wooden object that held her clothes. She rummaged through her closet in search of something to wear for a shirt instead of Sesshomaru's. Said man walked up beside her and leaned against the closet. "What is wrong?" He asked curiously.

She turned her head towards the ground as her face became redder. "It's just weird having you around me after last night." She began, turning herself away from her clothes to stare at him. "You've seen me basically naked and then we slept together in the same bed. You're my best friend and yet you have seen me like I'm your wife or some kind of whore in a bar." She told him straight forward.

Sesshomaru blinked at her blunt comment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to stare into the girls light blue pools. "You're not like a whore at the bar. Those girls are so…"

"Pretty." Kagome interrupted during his pause of thought.

"No…eww…their sluts that don't know how to keep clothes on. You…" He paused as he uncrossed his hands. He raised his right hand allowing his smooth knuckles to slide across her wounded cheek and cup the back of her head, making his fingers tangle with her silky black locks. "Word's can't describe your beauty." He whispered the end as his eyes seemed to get lost within hers.

Kagome blinked as her cheeks brightened. She felt warmth wrap around her as she watched their faces grow closer. Her heart slammed against her chest as she gulped slightly. Her eyes flicked to his luscious lips before back to his eyes that had turned to her lips. She subconsciously licked her lips as she prepared for the incoming closeness.

Kagome jumped and yelped as her door burst open to reveal Inuyasha breathing heavily in the doorway. "Sesshomaru we have a problem." He said quickly as the sounds of yelling and screaming with loud smashes coming from upper deck ran into the room behind the unwanted man. "Commodore found out that there are pirates on bored the ship."

Kagome froze as the thought of her father beating Sesshomaru to a pulp ran into her head and poked at her fried brain. Sesshomaru simply stared at his brother with a 'so what' look on his face'. "How did he find out?"

"He over heard two men talking about just one more day until the heist and then he just started putting everything together. Now he knows about most of us being pirates. He doesn't know about everyone though."

Sesshomaru simply sighed and sat up straight. He stretched slightly making his muscles ripple under his skin. He grabbed his sword that leaned against the wall and strapped it to his hip. Kagome and Tahoe followed close behind the two brothers as they walked down the hallway towards the loud screams of her father from his anger. "Give Kagome a sword." Sesshomaru said stopping and turning to his brother.

Inuyasha smirked as he stepped into the crews living quarters before stepping out with a blade in hand. He handed her the sword and smiled as he sheathed his sword that seemed dull and fragile within his grasp.

"Wait…are we going to fight my father?"

"If he swings at us then we will fight but we won't hurt him enough to kill him." Sesshomaru told her simply.

Kagome gulped as they walked up onto the upper deck. Crewmembers had the commodore surrounded with glares set on their faces. "You guys, why are we so mean to the commodore? He's just not very happy that we stole his ship." Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the center of the crowd with Kagome, Inuyasha and Tahoe right behind him.

Collin glared at Sesshomaru moving his blood stained sword point towards the said captain's throat, causing a low growl come from Tahoe's throat. "Daddy?" Kagome asked staring at her father with worry.

"Kagome, come here, NOW." Collin ordered making another growl come from her guard dog.

Kagome froze up as she took a step back away from her father. Her eyes stared at the men that had seemed to of surround them. Her lungs seemed to collapse as the air disappeared. Sesshomaru looked at her trembling body that was starting to have a hard time breathing. Her face was snow white instead of ruby red. He stepped in front of her making her body seem to relax from that one instinctive, protective move. She placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder while her eyes continued to stare at her father. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at her then immediately looked back at Collin. "She's not going any where." He told him with a smirk across his face.

Collin gripped his heavy sword tighter as a vein bulged out of the side of his forehead from the anger that surged through his stern body. "Tahoe!" Collin screamed making the dog run to his side with his tail in between his legs. "Rip him to shreds." Collin grinned as he spoke to the frightened dog at his side.

Tahoe whined at his master's side as he stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped forward so she was side to side with the demon captain. "Come here Tahoe." She said kneeling down with her hands out to her loving guard dog.

The dog ran into her arms and started to lick her face making Sesshomaru once again step in between Kagome and her father. "That dog would never attack me nor Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a smirk plastered on his face once more, making the matters worse.

"What is your name boy? I want to know your name before I rip you to shreds along with your crew." Collin snapped at him.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder again. "Please, don't fight him. I don't want either of you to get hurt." She whispered to him in a simple plead.

Sesshomaru turned his smirk to her and nodded making her smile at him and take a little step back. "I'm Captain Sesshomaru Takashi. I'm also known as the Dog of the Sea or Lord of the Western Seas. You can call me any of them, but my men like to just call me Captain Sesshomaru." He said making a couple of his crew members let out a little evil laugh. "Inuyasha…take a couple of the men and bring that tattered boat they call a battle ship up to the starboard side and start loading up the supplies onto our new ship so we can take off."

Inuyasha grinned and said, "love to." He turned and walked away from the circle that surrounded Collin bringing half the circle with him towards the back of the ship. Sesshomaru stared at the man in the middle of the circle still showing know form of surrender. "I'm going to recommend to you that you should drop all your weapons and surrender instead of fighting me." Sesshomaru warned raising his eyebrow at the man.

Kagome stood behind her new Captain staring at her determined father. "Father…" She said to the ground. "Please…don't fight him. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt or killed. I've seen to much already dad."

"Kagome?" Her father breathed as he loosened his grip on his sword.

Sesshomaru turned to the side so that he could still see Collin and make sure that Kagome was all right. "Why don't you go down stairs and wait for me? I'll be down in an hour."

Kagome stared at her father with longing eyes that were filled with tears. She simply nodded and turned towards the door. "I'm sorry father." She said before she ran towards the door and went down stairs.

"Kagome!" Collin screamed as he ran after her only to have a fist connect to his stomach. Collin coughed as he fell to his knees clutching his abdomen. Sesshomaru smirked down at the kneeling man allowing the spell on his skin to fade away. His crescent moon shined on his forehead with two purple stripes on both of his cheeks. His eyes flashed a crimson red as his canines crew into fangs. His fist relaxed showing his powerful claws that dripped with deadly poison. He slowly crouched down to become face to face with the commodore. "No one will take what's mine." He growled before pressing his index finger against Collin's forehead. Poison gas hissed against his skin as Collin's eyes widened before rolling back into his head. "Ka…Kagome." He whispered before falling unconscious.

He rose to his full height as his eyes turned into dangerous glaring slits. He turned his attention to his brother that was walking towards him. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I am stupid or something?" Sesshomaru asked seriously, keeping his fist against his hips.

"What are you talking about?"

"The crew was all anxious when I got up here. You were the one to come and get me making it sound like the commodore was or had killed someone. I know you started the revolt against the commodore. The next time you do that Inuyasha I swear I won't be nice. You will be kicked off the ship or worse. Got it?"

"You can't do that to your brother. I'd watch what you say and keep your attention on your surroundings."

"Is that a threat?" Sesshomaru barked as his hand shot out and grabbed the mans throat.

"Just a suggestion." Inuyasha gasped out before his was pushed away from the angered taiyouki.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms in front of his chest as more anger boiled into his body. He growled as he allowed the spell on his skin to wrap around his body once more, hiding his demon features. His tense body immediately relaxed when his eyes landed on the new member to his crew come out from behind the door she had ran behind. His eyes glided across her vibrant figure that shined in her new clothes. Her hair hung a little past her shoulders and down in front of her light blue, skin tight, button up belly shirt she showed off her tan stomach. Her tiny dark blue, jean short short's clung to her hips with a silver belt that had the sword Jack had given her attached to her hip. The shorts just barely covered her butt showing off her muscularly tan legs that could get any man's attention. She turned and went up the stairs blushing as the men stopped their work and stared at the girl that showed off her body to them in her skimpy clothes. Her face turned even redder as she saw Sesshomaru's off struck face that stared at her in confusion and awe. She walked up the steps in bare feet and smiled at the man that took in her looks. She stopped in front of him and grinned at his open mouth and stunned eyes. "What?" She asked sweetly knocking him out of his trance.

"What are you wearing…why are you wearing something like…"

"I can wear what ever I want." Kagome interrupted crossing her arms in front of her chest causing her shirt to show even more cleavage.

"I know you can…it's just that…why are you wearing something like this after you were just attacked by Bankotsu yesterday? Do you really want to be attacked again?" Sesshomaru asked in a low whisper.

Kagome smiled evilly at the question. "I want to see if someone will try that again."

"And what will you do when they do?"

Kagome blinked at his question. 'When? Why not if?' She questioned herself, but she simply shook her head of her thoughts. "I will protect myself." She answered placing her hands on her hips. "I was caught off guard the last time. But now…" She turned her gaze to the ground before finishing "I will be ready for anything."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but caught the eyes of his crew. The whole crew stared at Kagome with longing or stunned eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before stepping around Kagome so he was in full view of the staring crew. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's angered stare made the men go back to work with out a second glance towards them. Kagome smiled and stared at the man that the men looked up to for construction and orders and what she looked up to as a protector and friend. She walked up next to him pushing him with her hip, making him look at her. "What do you want me to do Captain?" She asked loyally as she watched the men work.

"Don't call me that."

Kagome blinked as a puzzled face dawned her features. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled before gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "As long as you just call me Kagome."

Sesshomaru smirked down at her before turning his attention back to the crew. "I will help the crew finish loading everything. Stay here and make sure that ship doesn't move."

"Okay." She answered with a bright smile. She felt the warmth of the mans shoulder leave her grasp as she walked away from her. She let out a little sigh and gripped the wheel with her relaxed hands as her eyes watched Sesshomaru work around the men that seemed to get in his way. A shiver traveled down her spine as the feeling of someone watching her attacked her stomach and gut. Her stare turned into a glare as she searched for whom ever was staring at her. Her watchful eyes landed on Inuyasha who sat on top of a barrel staring at her with the same evil grin that Bankotsu had on his face when he held her to the bed. 'Bring it on.' She thought as her relaxed body tensed up. Inuyasha's grin widened as he moved off the barrel and went back to work when one of the pirates yelled for him to help. 'I'm ready.' Kagome told herself as she watched the man go back to work.

***I don't know about you guys but I hate this chapter. I'm sorry if you guys hate it too. I will make it up to you guys soon. I finally moved out of the first of three parts to my story. Action will begin shortly. PROMISE!!!! So tell me what you think. LOVE IT, HATE IT, IT'S 100 PERCENT SHIT. What do you think? Feel free to reprimand and tell me how much you hate my writing. Feel free to tell me anything. I need to get more reviews that just one. I want to make the story better for everyone.**

**Oh yes…I almost forgot. I have gotten many questions about Kouga, Naraku and the person she was supposed to marry. Kouga will be re-entering the story shortly. You haven't met the man she is supposed to marry YET. And Naraku will become known soon. But first you have to meet a few more characters first to finish off the team. *wink wink*. If you know what I mean. That is all the spoilers I will give for now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	17. Loneliness and Bubble's

Chapter 17: Loneliness and Bubble's

A few days past after Sesshomaru and his crew left the battered naval ship at a float in the middle of the sea with the defeated naval officers. Kagome sat on the railing of the ship kicking her legs back and forth as she stared out to sea with a wide grin on her face. She watched as the calm ocean rippled and moved around the boat. She breathed in the salty scent of the sea. Her light blue eyes glimmered brightly from the warm rays that landed on her. Her black tresses swayed in the calming ocean breeze. Her wandering eyes caught the sight of a seagull as it flew over the water and up over the boat. Her eyes followed the wild bird over the ship and down towards the other side making her eyes land on the tired Sesshomaru that stood staring at her with emotionless eyes that had dark bags growing under his usually energetic stare. She moved off the railing and stared at him with confusion written on her face. She walked up to him worry taking over the confusion that was plastered on her face as she studied his stare. Her walk across the ship towards her protector caused men to stare at the beautiful female that wore a white shirt that she tied up under her plump breast showing off her muscular stomach and short jean shorts that showed off her long luscious legs beautifully. "Are you ok?" She asked sounding worried as she placed a hand against his forehead. "You look tired."

Sesshomaru eyes remained on her before flicking to the ocean before him. Annoyance flashed across his golden gaze. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He lied as he yawned covering his mouth with the back of his right hand. He wore a baggie pair of jeans that was weighed down by his sword that was attached to the belt that gripped his pants to his body. His pants went down to the middle of his butt showing off his red and black plaid boxers that hugged the upper part of his hips. His bare upper body had some sweat covering his tan skin causing some of his silver strands to stick to his exposed skin.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as she got the hint that he wasn't telling her every thing. "Is that all? Why didn't you sleep very well?"

He glanced back towards her before returning to the open seas. 'Stop pestering me woman.' He thought as he hands flexed around the wheel slightly. "No reason really. I just kept on waking up." He answered sounding a little annoyed from the questions that she was pestering him with at eight 'O' clock in the morning.

"And what did you keep on waking up from? Did you have a nightmare?"

He felt the anger rising within him from the pestering questions. 'Go away.' He wanted to growl out. "Don't worry about it." He said then turned and walked away from her with his head hung a little low trying to fight that anger that wanted to explode on the worried girl.

She walked up to his side and stared into his dazed eyes that started to showed annoyance and a flicker of sadness. She stepped in front of him making him stop and glare at her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

He sighed and walked past her. He stopped again when Kagome appeared in front of him again. "Leave me alone." He told her lowering his gaze to the ground as he walked by her again. Anger flooded threw his body when he stopped again to Kagome's hand gripping his upper arm. He turned and glared at her only to have the anger melted away at the look of concern on her face. He pulled his arm away and stared back at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled to her then left walking back towards the upper deck.

Kagome's watchful eyes followed his every step and read every emotion that covered his face. 'Sorrow, tiredness, anger, and loneliness.' She thought to herself as she read his face clearly while he placed a hand on the wheel and let out a heavy sigh. 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.' She thought as she turned around to see the exact person she wanted to see as she stopped in mid step so she didn't walk into his chest. "Hi Inuyasha." She said slyly with a wide grin.

His smile turned into a confused stare. "I didn't do it." He said instinctively as he took a step back.

"Why is your brother sad?" she asked peering over her shoulder.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and sighed at his brother's facial expressions. "You have to ask him. It's not my place" Kagome growled before crossing her arms in front of her chest. She grumbled under her breath as she turned her back to him.

"Look…it's a sore subject for the both of us. His story is worse than my own." Inuyasha said with a simple sigh. Kagome looked over her shoulder to the sudden saddened man.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't you go rub Sesshomaru's shoulder, it looks like it is sore again?" Inuyasha stated ignoring her question as he walked away from the conversation.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru's pain stricken face as he rubbed his shoulder trying to get the knots out of his bunched up muscles. She walked slowly up the stairs and placed a warm hand on top his. He looked at her threw the corner of his eye as she slowly rubbed his shoulder. His hand drooped to his side as pain traveled through his body making him wince. "Sorry." She said as she stopped.

"It's alright. Please continue." He told her in a low whisper.

Her hands slowly worked their magic and rubbed out his shoulders in silence. Her hands moved to his neck making it feel like he was melting in her hands as the pain slowly subsided from the lack of knots in his body. "Thank you." He whispered to her giving her a gentle smile with calm words that floated out of his mouth.

"Your welcome. I'll give you a back rub if you want one after dinner so that way you can get back to work." She told him dropping her hands to her side.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and looked at her with his tired eyes. "That would be if I'm awake by the time dinner comes." He said tiredly.

Kagome giggled and made little circles on his back with the tips of her fingers. "Ok…I just don't like seeing you like this. Just tell me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for, trust, help and being there for them when they need them." She told him before she walked away leaving him to ponder her words of wisdom.

'It's harder than you think to trust someone with such a burden.' He thought wishing he could have told her those stinging words before she walked away. He rolled his shoulders and smiled inside at the feel of how relaxed his muscles are now. He watched her as she walked up to the huddle of crewmember's that had been drinking from the half full barrel of rum that was taken from the navy ship. He smirked when he watched her deny the mug of rum that one of the men shoved in her face. "What do you mean you don't drink?" Sesshomaru heard one of them scream after Kagome had said something. Sesshomaru smirked wider before leaning against the wheel while he watched Kagome laugh at the man's comment.

Tahoe barked at her side as the men offered the dog some rum. The crew laughed as they placed the mug on the floor and the dog happily drank down ½ the mug. Kagome scowled at her dog in disapproval. "Since when did you like rum?"

"What a pirate? Down it dog, down it." A man slurred from next to her as he chugged down the last of his mug and fell over unconscious. The crew broke into laughter again towards the now unconscious man. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards the railing where she climbed back on it and sat down watching the waves pass by slowly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded her.

Inuyasha walked up to her side and leaned against the railing. "Why are you so worried about our captain?" He asked making her startle to awareness.

"I'm just worried about him. He reminds me of me when my mother died. I had no one to help me through it and I felt so alone. I don't want him to feel as bad as I did." Kagome answered while she stared at the water that slid by the boat.

"He's fine. It's just one of those days that it hits him hard." Inuyasha told her carelessly. "I'm kind of happy he's showing some emotion. He used to hide it inside. He thinks of emotion as a weakness."

"He does?"

"Yeah. At first he showed emotion but only on certain days. Then he grew cold. Thanks to you he's finally opening back up."

"What other days does he act like this?"

"Well…" He paused as he scratched the back of his head. "There are four days out the year that he usually acts like this." He answered with a simple shrug.

Her eyes lowered down to the ground in thought. 'I wonder what happened to make him so sad?' She asked herself as she brought her stare up to meet Inuyasha's stare. "I'll find out later." Kagome told him as she swung off the railing and started to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She stopped in her footsteps and glared at the man that gripped her upper arm tightly. She yanked her arm away from his grip and with a cold voice she warned him, "Don't touch me ever again."

"Or what?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome glared at him and turned to walk away only to have her arm grabbed once again. She sheathed her sword and pointed it at Inuyasha's throat in the matter of a few seconds. "Don't touch me." She breathed out in a cold voice that sent a shiver down his spine. Her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword as she pressed the point against Inuyasha's warm skin. She felt Inuyasha slowly loosen his grip allowing his fingers to glide across her milky skin as it fell to his side. A smirk played his lips before taking a step back from the angered teen before him. "Don't think I won't hurt you." She warned him as she walked away after she placed her sword against her hip.

She walked past the crew that continued to drink and sent a quick glance up towards Sesshomaru who was glaring at Inuyasha. 'He saw him grab me.' She thought as she stared at Sesshomaru's angered facial features. She was halfway up the stairs towards Sesshomaru when she froze at the sound of said man's rumbling voice reached her ears. "I'll talk to him." One of his fist trembled at his side while his other hand gripped the wheel causing his knuckles to go white.

She smiled and walked over to Sesshomaru's side. Her hand brushed Sesshomaru's hard fist making his tense body slowly relax as he felt Kagome's gentle fingers brush against his trying to hold his hand. Their fingers intertwined at Sesshomaru's side while he continued to stare at Inuyasha. "I'm fine. He understands not to touch me again. I'm going down stairs for some lunch. Do you want some lunch at all?" She asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her with a speck of happiness showing on his tired face. "Yes please." He answered with a little nod.

She squeezed his hand before she let go of his firm grip and walked away from him. She ran down the stairs and bellow the deck to the dinning hall. Some of the crew was sitting in the room munching on fresh bread and something that looked like oatmeal and stew mixed together. She scrunched up her nose as she went into the kitchen and grabbed two of the 20 plates that were set out for everyone. She turned around and stopped once again before she bumped into Inuyasha. "What is up with you and being in my bubble? Can you back off?"

Inuyasha grinned at her as he took a step forward so he was only inches from her face. She took a step back and gripped the plates in her hands. Anger spiked in her body as he took another step towards her. "Alright that's it." She said getting pissed off at how close he was getting to her. She took the plate in her right hand and slammed the plate filled with food into Inuyasha's face. The tall man fell backwards onto his butt with a plate of food sitting on the top of his head. "Hope you were hungry." She growled as she stepped around his body that sat stunned on the floor wiping the food off his face. She sauntered up the stairs with a bright smile on her face as she walked up towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched her happy self hand him the plate of food with a wide smile on her face. He placed the food on the railing in front of him that kept him from falling onto the lower deck. "What did you do?" He asked curiously with a little smirk on his face.

"Well your brother got in my bubble again so I-" She was interrupted as the door slammed open showing a food covered Inuyasha in the doorway steaming from the anger that boiled in his body.

Inuyasha searched the ship for the girl that slammed food into his face. His eyes landed on Kagome and narrowed at the girl that was smiling back at him after letting out a little snicker. "KAGOME!" He roared as he stomped up to the bottom of the stairs.

"So you weren't hungry, I'm guessing." She laughed as she stared at the man that was covered in the nasty food that they had called lunch. "I guess you should have stayed away from me then."

Inuyasha went to speak when Sesshomaru stepped in front of the snickering girl. Inuyasha's death glare turned to Sesshomaru who stood their staring at him with a smirk on his face. "I believe you have some work to do. And I do recall telling you and the other's to leave her alone." Sesshomaru stated simply.

Inuyasha shut his mouth and sent another glare towards Kagome before he left them to go downstairs and get changed. Kagome turned to speak only to get a glare from Sesshomaru. "What?" She asked placing her hands on her hips

***Ok. The next chapter is really long and will answer all your questions. I was going to put this chapter and the next together but it is to long. Please review and you will be rewarded with the next chapter tmrw. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	18. Answers for Questions on the Past

Chapter 18: Answers for Questions on The Past

Sesshomaru growled "you are not to hang around with my brother. If he walks up to you and makes you uncomfortable then walk away." Kagome went to speak only to have Sesshomaru's palm thrusted into her face. "I don't want to hear any ifs, ands or buts." He told her as if she was only 2 years old.

Kagome closed her mouth and pushed his hand out of her face. "Number one, if you put your hand in my face ever again I will personally rip your arm off your body. Number 2, you are not to treat me like I am a fucking toddler. And number 3, you are a pompous ass thinking that I wanted your perverted brother any where near me with his groping hands." She spat at him in anger. She huffed as she turned on her heels and stomped down stairs to her room leaving Sesshomaru with the off struck crew staring after her in amazement.

"What? Get back to work!" Sesshomaru roared, making the men go back to work. He listened to the mumbles of disbelief from his crew that seemed to engulf his ship.

_I can't believe that he is letting a girl push him around._

_I can't believe she said that to Captain Sesshomaru._

_Is Sesshomaru getting weaker by not killing the girl on the spot for talking back to him?_

_We should talk to him like that._

"If you men don't shut up and get back to silent work I will throw any one that mumbles another word off the ship." Sesshomaru growled in anger. 'She started this monarchy.' He thought as he walked down the stairs. "Shark take the wheel I will be back in a minute." Sesshomaru snapped as he swung the door open and then slammed it closed. The hallway was quiet as he stomped down the hallway to Kagome's bedroom door. His fist banged against the door then waited for her to answer. "Open this dam door." He ordered after their was no answer to his angered banging.

Kagome stood behind the door with Tahoe lying on the bed staring at her with confusion. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and grinned at the anger that radiated from the other side of the door. "I don't have to do shit. And if you bang on my door one more time I will hit you so hard in the face that your fuck'n great grandmother will cry in pain." She snapped at him from the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru banged against the door again with an evil grin spread across his face. "Try it." He growled while banging his fist against the door again.

Kagome swung the door open and launched a fist at his face only to have him catch her fist a mere inch away from his tired face. He pushed her into the room and glared at her angrily where she sat on the floor. He slammed the room and slammed the door closed behind himself earning a little whine from the confused dog on the bed. "How dare you?" Kagome spat as she got to her feet and started to shove him with her trembling hands.

"How dare I what?" He asked pushing her back. "What is your problem? I'm in charge of this ship and what you did back there in front of my crew was uncalled for. If you weren't you I would of slit your throat the second you started to tell me what to do."

"You of all people should know that I don't like your brother. How dare you think that I want him touching me? Heck…how dare you think that I want the whole crew touching me?"

"You seem to want it by the way you dress and by the way you hang out with the crew."

"I dress like this because it's easier to move in this than a fucking dress. And I hang out with the crew because I am friends with them. My god you are protecting me like you're my boy friend or something."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but stopped and closed his mouth. He stared at her processing the words that she had just said. His thoughts immediately disappeared when she pushed him again. "Get out of my room." She stated giving him another push.

He pushed her back as anger of being shoved stung his blood making it boil. "Don't push me." He told her holding his ground.

"Then get out of my room." She said pushing him towards the door. Sesshomaru planted his foot and pushed her back towards her bed. Her legs stumbled as she regained her sturdy stance. She pushed again only to have her weak body get pushed again so she fell onto the bed. Her body trembled as she slowly sat up on the bed. Her stomach gurgled making her shaking hands grip her stomach. Sesshomaru stood over her and raised an eyebrow towards her trembling body that was obviously weak from lack of food.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"None of your business." She snapped as she stood up and gave him a weak shove that only made him lean slightly. Her legs gave out under her making her sit on the bed while her hands clutched her stomach as it growled at her in emptiness. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her so his eyes met with hers. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side trying to avoid his penetrating eyes. She sighed and answered his question, "A few days ago."

"Why haven't you been eating?" He asked placing a warming hand on her cheek.

She turned her head towards him and slowly opened her eyes. "A few reasons." She answered only to earn a little glare from him. She rolled her eyes having them land on his piercing eyes once more. Her right hand took is hand away from her cheek and gripped it as she placed his hand on her lap. "One is because your food looks like it is alive." She told him earning a little grin from his handsome face. She sighed and closed her eyes as her mouth told him one of her deep secrets. "Another reason…it's embarrassing. When I was a child I used to be well…fat. My parents didn't except me that way. So well…I…" She gulped, gripping his hand tighter. "I slowly stopped eating as much as I used to. I started to work more thanks to my mother. She wanted me to be able to protect myself for some reason. My body is now used to not being able to eat with in a certain amount of days and still be able to strain itself for the vigorous activities that I had done with Kouga and his father." She sighed making a quick glance towards his concerned face that made her feel worse. "But the main reason is because I don't want to eat." She told him crossing her arms in front of her chest and she turned her head away from him with a quick humph.

Sesshomaru smirked at her childish behavior that earned him a glare from the angered girl in front of him. "Oh cheer up." He said glaring back at her making her swing her head back away from him. He raised his hands from his side and tickled her sides making her let out a squeak of surprise followed by her body squirming with in his arms. Kagome bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter as she squirmed away from Sesshomaru's evil fingers that continued to tickled her side. "Laugh…" He told her tickling her even more with his magical fingers.

She bit her lip down even more as she pushed on his chest trying to get them apart, but to avail. "Fine…" She laughed giving him one last shove that pushed herself off the bed. She landed on her butt and looked up at the boy that laid down on her bed with a wide smirk on his face that almost seemed like a smile. "Don't you dare laugh." She warned as she saw the laughter wanting to leak out of his mouth.

"Or what?" He asked slyly. She leapt to her feet and pushed him off the bed only to earn herself a good laugh from the astonished face that stared at her in utter amazement. She grinned down at him showing off her sparkling teeth that seemed to make her face shine. "Hey…I didn't laugh." Sesshomaru complained from his sitting position on the floor.

"You were going to." She said as she sat up on her bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She closed her eyes again and turned her head away from the man that had just reminded her of Kouga, with his wide grin and handsome looking face.

"No I wasn't." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down next to her on the bed with his grin still plastered on his face.

Kagome turned her head slightly and peered at him through the corner of her eye. "You weren't?" She asked sounding slightly confused.

Sesshomaru only shook his head as he leaned back on the bed slightly. He fell back onto the pillows when Kagome threw herself at him in a tight hug around the neck. He laughed as he sat up so Kagome was sitting in his lap with her arms still wrapped around his neck and her head buried into his chest. She felt her body shake from the rumble of his chest that released the god like laughter that made her heart flutter. "I have to get used to you hugging me don't I? You like to catch me off guard." He laughed placing a warming hand on the middle of her back. He stared down at her face that was still buried in his chest. "Are you ok?" He asked her rubbing her back. Kagome nodded her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. "Be careful…any tighter and I won't be able to breath."

Kagome let out a little giggle against his chest and turned her head to the side so she could see his dazzling smile and glowing eyes. She let out a little sigh of relief as her body relaxed against his. She turned slightly so her back leaned against his chest and her arms were in front of her on her curled up lap. Her legs were tucked up close against her body as she felt his chest rise and fall to his rhythm of breathing. Sesshomaru rested his chin on top her head and let out a heavy sigh that had burdened his body. He smiled as he felt Kagome's hands grab his hands and wrap them around the front of her body. Their fingers intertwined on Kagome's lap making their bodies seem to link together. "You can trust me you know." Kagome whispered to him as she gripped his hands tighter and leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said tiredly as he closed his eyes while resting his cheek on her head. "I know."

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" She asked sweetly rubbing her thumb over his fingers. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tight as the memories of his horrible past darted into his head threatening to haunt him again. "You can tell me."

He could feel her warmth growing underneath his skin. Her aura was so soothing against his. He felt his heart ache to open up to her. His demon rumbled within the confines of his jail cell that hid in the back of his head. Sesshomaru sighed once again making his body calm down a little. "I was born into a rich family that had everything." He began. "My father was a ship merchant and my mother was a first class lady that went to all the balls and was the first lady of the city that we lived in. My family was perfect. My family was almost perfect." He paused as he felt his anger rising. "My father was to stupid to realize what he had in front of him. He cheated on my mother with a maid that worked within the house. My mother left after she found out. Soon after my mother left he married that wretched maid. That's Inuyasha's mother."

"You guys are half brothers?" She asked curiously.

She felt him nod against her head. "My father became an intense gambler. When I was 8 years old he gambled everything on a game of cards in hopes to win back some money he had lost the week before." Sesshomaru paused as the memories shined in his mind. "We had lost everything. The stupid wife of his got angry and started to drink after she would come home from working at a factory and my father became a drunk gambler that would bring in money sometimes. Inuyasha had to drop out of school so he could help me with cleaning the house. When I was 10 years old things just got worse. My father would get so drunk to the point that he would start beating us for not getting something done or just because he lost a game. The disgusting wife of his started to try and beat me. She loved Inuyasha so much she wouldn't touch him."

"Because Inuyasha was her child?'

"Yes. She attempted to kill me when I was 10 years old by stabbing me in the shoulder. My father also attempted to kill me when I was 10 years old by shooting me."

'So that's where those scars came from.' Kagome thought as she remembered the scars that touched his torso.

"Inuyasha and I were thrown out of the house when I was eleven years old. They said they threw us out because they didn't have enough money to afford us any more. So Inuyasha and I went to the docks and became stow ways on a merchant ship in hopes to arrive at the U.S. and get jobs." He paused again as his body shuffled a little underneath Kagome. "Pirates attacked the ship that we hid on and we were found. The captain, Captain Smith, took Inuyasha and I in as spy's for when we land on ground to get some supplies or for just a little break."

"Soon…the captain to became abusive towards Inuyasha and I if we messed up. But we dealt with it learning everything we could from the crew on fighting and defending ourselves. When I was around 16 years old the captain went to beat me for making to much food in the kitchen. It got to point in the middle of the beating that I decided to fight back. He fought with me with this sword." He said pointing to one of the two swords at his side. The scar on my chest I had gotten from him, getting me with his sword. I had beaten him with a blow to the back of the head while he tried to get up from me tripping him. That day was the day I took over the ship, gotten the captain's sword and became captain to the crew I have now."

Kagome turned her head and stared at his face that had sorrow covering his facial features. "I'm sorry." She said gripping his hands tight as their eyes locked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked away from her caring orbs. "When I turned 17 years old I had sent my old ship to attack a merchant ship that had some of the richest people on board, heading towards the United States. We had won the ship in less than an hour. When we scoured the ship Inuyasha had found my father and his mother on board. They were heading towards the U.S. where they were going to buy a ship port to expand my father's new business. My father had won his business back while he was gambling one day. His wife didn't even recognize us. She was so scared when she saw me walking towards them while Inuyasha held the two of them down. My father knew what was going to happen. Before I killed him he told me that he was looking for us. He wanted to give us each something. That's where this sword came from." Sesshomaru stated raising his second sword. "The rusty sword Inuyasha has is the sword my father gave him." Sesshomaru's eyes shot open when he felt a warm hand touch his smooth cheek. He turned and looked at Kagome's caring face that stared at his.

"Me and you have a similar life." She spoke before turning her gaze away from his. Her hand slid down his cheek and to her throbbing shoulder. "My parents found each other during a ball. It was love at first sight. My mother was a powerful priestess that watched out over her city. My father always craved power and when he met my mother he wanted her. They married and had me." She paused as she felt the familiar feeling of water form in the corner of her eyes.

"I wasn't what they wanted as a child." She couldn't help but allow a shallow chuckle leave her throat. "They wanted a boy. They wanted a regular human boy. But…they got me. My father feared me when I was born. I had power. My mother…she saw me as something more. A weapon. A capsule."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt her anger radiate off of her in waves.

"I was stronger than my mother when I was born. Everyone wanted me for my power. That was until my mother put spells on me. What you saw of my power before was a mere fraction of my strength. My power is held back by levels upon levels of complicated spells. The only one that could touch my power was my mother. But even she was scared of tapping into my power. My father thought me as a disgrace to the family. He never wanted anything to do with me. My mother took it upon herself to care for me. My powers grew as I grew older causing my mother to add more and more spells to hold down my power. My mother couldn't hold down my power any more. She had to think of a way to hold it down. One year my mother made me go into surgery. I had to stay awake threw it. I felt my power for the first time since I was born. The spells were braking apart as they were doing the surgery. My mother was forced to use her power to hold mine down as the doctors completed the surgery. Due to my mothers interference her power was bound with mine. When I used my power I took some from my mother. She grew weak because of it. That's when I became a…monster."

"You are no monster."

Kagome snickered slightly before feeling her muscles tense at the growl that rumbled within her saviors chest. She looked up into his eyes that shined with disapproval and anger. "You have know idea." Kagome said before breaking their gaze.

"Neither do you."

Kagome looked back up at him as she felt his hands tighten around hers. "What do you mean?" She felt her power stir within her shoulder causing it to burn against her skin. She hissed in pain as her hand left Sesshomaru's tight grip so she could grip her shoulder. 'No! Go away.' Her mind screamed as she felt her power flicker within her stomach.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt her aura clash against his. "Calm down." He bit out.

Kagome looked up at him and gasped. His face held his demon markings against his tan skinned face. "Sess…Sesshomaru?" She stuttered as she felt her power flicker once more.

"You need to calm down." Was his only answer.

She felt her power lower back into the pit of her stomach. Her shoulder throbbed in pain but she ignored it as she watched the magic barrier return hiding his facial features. "What…what happened?"

"You are no monster."

"What happened?" She repeated with a stronger voice.

"You are a miko. Miko power does not agree with demon power. Your aura brought my magic barrier down revealing to you my true form. Like I said before Kagome. You are no monster. I am a greater monster than you."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed before her stare turned into a glare. "You aren't a monster Sesshomaru." She snapped causing the said man to raise and eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea." He mocked with her own words.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I killed my mother because I used my power to much. I've killed demon friends because I didn't know how to control my power."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her statement. "You had friends that you knew were demons?"

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Of course I did. My mother wanted me to kill all demons that I came into contact with. I can't." Her stared turned into sadness. "Especially you." She whispered.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. "I could never harm you Kagome." He said placing his forehead against hers. "You are not scared of me even though you know what I am?"

"I could never be scared of you." She answered with a bright smile. Her hands came up and cupped his cheeks as her eyes searched his. Before either could think Kagome placed a chaste kiss on his pink lips. Sesshomaru froze against the simple kiss, his eyes wide from the action. "Get some sleep. You need the rest." She said with a warm smile. She gracefully crawled out of his grasp and sat down behind him. Her fingers ran across his skin before gripping his tense shoulders. Her eyes stared at the scars that were once a secret to her. She felt him melt in her hands and fall asleep from the exhaustion that gripped his body in a tight fist.

***So here you go. Questions about their past answered. I love all the reviews I am getting. Thank you some much to all me reviewers who have been giving me a minute of their time to tell me what they think of the story. I hope this chapter made some sense. Please tell me what you think of the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	19. On Land

Chapter 19: On Land

Officers stood around the dock that held its once proud ship that was now just barely a float. Just hours ago the massive naval ship had floated into the England harbor causing confusion amongst it's people. They weren't supposed to see the ship for two more weeks. "WHAT?!" A man's voice boomed from the beaten wood that was once called a naval battle ship.

"Pirates…" The once proud commodore breathed threw clenched teeth. "They impersonated naval officers." Collin growled out in disgust. He flicked his eyes up to the men before him.

One showed anger while the other just kept a smirk on his untouched face. The one that showed immense anger seemed familiar to the bruised man that sat in his captains chair. "Where is Kagome?" The man barked slamming his trembling fist on the desk in front of him.

Collin blinked a bit before turning his confused gaze into a deadly glare. "Who are you? How do you know my daughters name?" He snapped as he jumped to his feet.

The man before him simply smirked as he stood up straight. His sharp canines flashed under the flickering flame that was dancing within its lantern. "You don't remember me?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the man before him.

"I suggest you answer his question Commodore?" The other man spoke in a deep voice that sent chills down his spine.

Collin turned his anger glare to the other being. He wasn't wearing the normal naval colored uniform. His clothes were all white with a black spider stitched into the back of the long sleeved cotton shirt that covered his broad chest. A sword hung around his waist with a black gem gleaming on the top of the handle. His arms were crossed in front of his chest showing little concern about the situation. Collin's eyes locked with his black orbs that showed no emotion. His brown hair ran down his back in waves stopping at the end of his back. "Well?" Collin tore his gaze away from the smirking man to the other that was growing more and more impatient.

The man's short black hair was tied up into a pony tail. His brown eyes gleamed with anger and annoyance at he stared at the slightly angered commodore. The man's arms uncrossed around his chest and fell to his side. His blue navy uniform didn't seem right on his dark skin. A furry looking belt wrapped around his pants holding up his pants along with his sword. Collin sighed and fell back into his chair dropping his head into the palms of his hands. "The pirates…they have her." He answered.

A growl escaped the angered man while the others smirk widened. 'It confirms what I've seen.' The smirking man thought as he dark orbs glanced to the angered demon next to him. "Kouga." The man barked causing the angered man next to him straighten suddenly.

"Yes sir."

"Take your fleet and find these pirates."

Kouga's heels clicked together as he saluted the man before him. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." He said before disappearing from the room.

Collin sighed once again as he sat back in his chair pressing his fingers against his throbbing skull. "Please bring her back." Collin whispered.

Cold.

The air around them started freeze causing the men's breaths turn into tiny clouds. Collin blinked as he looked up, feeling a chill travel down his pine. The shadows grew bigger within the room as if the dancing flame wasn't flickering any longer. The dark orbs of the man before him seemed to gleam as his pearly white smirk glistened in the shadows. "Sorry Commodore." The man's voice spoke sending chills down Collin's back once more. A purple fog rolled out from the mans feet licking at the commodores frozen form. "I need her power…" Collin's back straightened as the man's voice whispered into his ear as if he was right next to him. Collin's eyes widened as he stared into crimson red. "I need…her treasures."

Pain erupted within his chest causing him to sharply inhale. The purple fog flew down his throat burning the esophagus as it was sucked harshly into his lungs. "How do you…?" He choked out in a low whisper as he felt his lungs burn.

A low, dark chuckle bounced off the walls of darkness. "I know all about your daughter. Her great power your wife hid within her, the jewel that is now her bones…and the of course the greatest reason why I am going to have your child." Collin's eyes widened at the mans words. "I know her darkest secret. The power that is given to the being that takes her virginity. The power to become the strongest being on this pathetic planet. She isn't just a miko or a treasure…she is power itself." His lips turned upwards as he watched the fear spread across Collin's face. "I will torture her, I will break her, I will twist her into nothing…I will kill her."

Red.

A thud was the only thing heard within the room that was filled with shadows. The man dressed in black stepped out of the cold room and emotionless mask dawning his face. He looked up at the two people that stood at the end of the hallway. "Kagura, Kanna…retrieve the brothers. We are heading out." The said females before him bowed low before leaving without a word.

His steps were quiet as he walked onto the deck into the night sky. The naval officers that had stood around the battle ship lay dead in their own pools of crimson blood. The black orbs turned up to the sky as a smirk stretched across his face. _'This pathetic planet will be mine.'_ He thought rang within the confines of his mind. His black holes turned to the black ship that towered over the others. Red sails remained quiet due to the lack of wind while it wade in the calm waters.

"I will get the revenge I seek, correct, Lord Naraku?" A man's husky voice asked from beside him.

Said man looked to his side to see a man on one knee before him. Naraku's lips turned into a smirk once more before turning his gaze back to his ship. "Of course you will Bankotsu."

***Sorry it is so short everyone. I have been receiving questions on what is happening off of the ship. I didn't want Naraku to enter quiet yet. I promise you that you want see him for a while now. But you will be seeing someone else soon. Big problems are heading towards the couple and their ship. I will have another update up soon. It might be tomorrow. But I said MIGHT!!!! Hope you guys liked it. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. I am looking for more reviews. I really need them. It makes me want to write for you guys more. More reviews the faster the update. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	20. Restless

Chapter 20: Restless

The wind tickled the white sails of the massive navy war ship. The boat creaked as it sailed across the endless sea. The sun pounded against the deck lighting up its invisible fire that danced across the crews sweating skin. The demons panted trying to cool off under the intense heat. The rotting stench of B.O. blew in the wind making some feel sick to their slightly empty stomachs. Clouds dotted the sky but none coming close enough to the relentless sun. Kagome sighed for the millionth time that day as she took in the scent of the salty sea that was mixed with the rotting stench of sweating men. Her light blue eyes glared up at the sun before turning down to her wardrobe of the day. Her black karate pants were torn in multiply places. Her right leg had a whole on the knee with a tear coming up the side to the middle of her calf. The left leg of her pants was completely ripped off stopping at the middle of her thigh. Her eyes roamed to her shirt that had sweat stains covering the middle of her back and armpits. She had stolen the shirt from Sesshomaru two days ago because she had run out of clean clothes. She glared at the red button up shirt that was starting to smell grotesque. The bottom and top three buttons were undone to allow her skin to feel the welcoming breeze that would float across the boat once and a while.

Her hands gripped the railing she sat on as she caught a whiff of rotting eggs mixed with freshly sprayed skunk. 'Oh my god.' Her mind screamed as she gagged on the nasty stench of the male that just walked behind her. She glared at the male's back before turning her gaze back out to the sea. 'I'm going to need to steal another shirt from Sesshomaru tonight.' She thought before looking towards the captains deck. She blinked taking in the two males that stood up by the wheel.

It had been three weeks since they have been a float looking for a merchant ship to ambush. She thought that after the first week of being around the physically fit pirates that she would get used to it. She could never be more wrong. Before her stood the two muscularly tan male's that glowed under the suns rays as if they were gods. Her eyes roamed over the youngest before being pulled to the man that always stopped her heart. The two brothers stood shirtless behind the wheel, once again yelling at each other.

She could feel the tension radiating off of them as their voices grew louder and their bodies moved into a defensive stance. Kagome simply rolled her light blue orbs before hefting herself off of the railing. Her bare feet landed against the deck with a soft tap, awakening her loyal dog that had lay asleep next to her. She walked across the deck, her black locks swaying behind her in a tight pony tail. "What are you two arguing about now?" Her voice interrupted the two as she climbed the stairs.

"Stay out of this wench!" Inuyasha snapped, keeping his amber eyes locked onto his elder brothers molting gold glare.

"What did you call her?" Sesshomaru growled as he took a step towards him.

"Wo, wo boys, stop." Kagome said quickly stepping between them while placing a warming hand onto Sesshomaru's tense shoulder. "No fighting. We fight people on other ships not each other."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl before sitting up straighter. His glare remained in place while Kagome placed her other hand on his chest. Her calming aura stretched out to them as she put a tiny bit of pressure against Sesshomaru's chest to move him back. The tension slowly dissipated as Sesshomaru took the step back to his wheel. "Now…what was all this about?" She asked as she watched the male's tense muscles relax within their shoulders.

"The crew is growing restless." Sesshomaru stated simply.

Kagome blinked then turned her attention to Inuyasha. "So you just wanted to point out the obvious?" She questioned the hanyou before her.

"I can't take it anymore. We either need to find a ship now or head to base." Inuyasha spat as his anger started to grow once more.

"Ok…calm down." She said allowing her warming aura to tickle against his skin once more. "We all understand your angry. But you must have patience like the rest of us."

Inuyasha growled ignoring her words and soothing power. Sesshomaru growled back as he placed a protective hand on her shoulder. Kagome felt them tension grow once more around her causing her aura to be ignored. 'What now?' She asked herself as she felt her body being pushed to the side. 'No one listens when I have something to say.' She growled to herself. She planted her feet as her warming aura turned threatening. The two demons turned to her allowing their glares to settle on her. Her hand quickly touched the handle of her sword, pulling it out in one swift movement. The blade hovered steady in between the two demons. "Don't push me." She snapped as she pushed Sesshomaru's hand away from her shoulder. "Now…I was being nice." She growled allowing some of her power to flick across her aura. Her light blue eyes swirled with sapphire as the warmth of her power touched her veins. Her glared shot towards Inuyasha, just stared and blinked at the angered female. "Like I said Inuyasha…" Her voice dripped with venom as his name rolled off her tongue. "Calm DOWN!" She yelled allowing her threatening aura to wash over him in waves.

The two demons blinked at her as Inuyasha took a few steps away from the anger teen before him. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru's confused tone spoke, ignoring her aura. He moved towards using his fingers to push the blade between his brother and himself down lightly. "It is okay." His voice came out in a soothing tone, keeping his brilliant gold pools locked onto Kagome's sapphire orbs.

Kagome's hands tightened around the blades handle. "No!" She snapped taking a step away from Sesshomaru's calming touch. "You two will listen to me. Just because I am a female and a human does not mean that you can call me a wench…" She paused as she a threatening glare to the half breed on her left before turning a her glare the demon on her right. "And you will not push me around." She snapped. "Listen to what I say and don't ignore me." She growled out before sheathing her sword.

Her aura retreated back into her form coating her skin with a warning to stay away. "Now you calm down and be patient like everyone else. You aren't better than anyone else." She growled at Inuyasha before turning to walk away. As she took her fist step down the stairs her words of patience were thrown out the window as a pirate in the crow nest cried out a ship heading their way. Kagome's sapphire orbs lit up as they swirled, following the mans finger towards the dot on the horizon. "Merchant ship." She said a smirk came to play her face.

She felt a warm hand fall onto her shoulder causing her to look up at the man that made her heart pound, her stomach flip and her muscles to melt. She flashed her smile up into his gold eyes as she felt her body tremble with excitement. "Finally." Inuyasha breathed before he ran past them.

"Are you ready for your first take over?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome felt her skin tingle against his touch as her sapphire color changed into light blue. "I'm ready for anything."

"Follow me." He stated grabbing her hand as he pulled her down the stairs and to the lower deck.

***Sorry lady's and gents that it took so long to update. I have been well…I can't say busy because I could of taken some time to type. I guess lazy is good. I didn't really know how to do this chapter. Even though it was already pre written I wanted to re-read it and add more since I wrote this story when I was younger. If I updated without going through the chapters you guys would think I was the worse writer in the world. Anyways. Like last time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	21. First Battle, Hidden Love

**Chapter 11: First Battle, Hidden Love**

The constant thrumming of feet hitting wood echoed threw the hall as the crew scurried to get ready. Kagome blinked as she watched most of the crew tug on their naval suites. 'Disguise?' Kagome questioned as she watched Inuyasha tug on his navy blue naval jacket as he walked up to them. "Sesshomaru it seems we have finally found Yura's new merchant boat." Inuyasha stated with a evil glint in his eyes as he smirked.

Sesshomaru nodded before looking over his shoulder. "Get ready for her." He ordered once he turned back to his younger half brother.

Kagome only blinked as she watched Inuyasha run past them and up the stairs before she started to followed behind Sesshomaru once more towards their room. "What should I wear?" She asked him curiously as they stepped into the large space they called a room.

"You're staying down here." He answered, remaining in the door way.

Kagome broke into laughter at the answer he had given her. "That's a good one." She paused as she tried to stop laughing. "Seriously…what am I wearing?"

Sesshomaru blinked, his expression never faltering. "You … are … staying … down … here." He paused between each word never allowing his emotionless mask to crack.

Kagome's face went blank as her jaw dropped in disbelief. "You better be kidding." She warned as she placed her fist on her hips. "You told me upstairs that…"

"Sorry…but you can't get hurt." He told her, making a turn to leave to the door way.

She growled grabbing his arm before he could walk away from her. Her tiny arms yanked him forward, into the room. "I am fighting with you. I'm a pirate now…got it." She growled out.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No you are not fighting. You are staying down here where it is safe."

"No I'm not. I want to fight with you."

"No." He barked out feeling his mask snap in two to reveal his hidden anger.

"Yes." She snapped back with venom dripping from the simple word.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" She screamed feeling her power bubble within the pit of her stomach as her anger grew into her pink aura.

Sesshomaru felt the pressure of her purifying aura against his blue demonic aura that swirled around his body. His fist shook at his side as he felt his demon snap the bars of his cage, trying to get out. His molting gold swirled with crimson red as a ferocious growl erupted from his chest, pushing his blue aura back against hers. "Kagome…you can't get hurt!" He snapped as he felt his demon scream from within his head. _**'No one will harm our mate! Love mate! My mate! Must stay!' **_"I love you! So you our staying here and that's an order!" He froze as he heard the words that had slipped out of his mouth. His face that was covered in shock quickly hid behind its broken mask. His inner thoughts and demons words escaped from his mouth. _'How could I loose so much control?' _He asked himself before his eyes landed on Kagome whom stared at him with her flushed cheeks and puzzled expression. He lowered his face so he stared at the ground as an awkward silence surged through the room.

"S…Sesshomaru." Kagome started only to be interrupted.

"Stay here…please." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door with his naval outfit in his arms. He closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath as he leaned against the door. _'I can't believe I just said that out loud.' _He thought as he walked to the bathroom down the hall and got changed into the suit that was slightly trashed.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room staring at the ground then towards Sesshomaru's bed that rested right next to hers. '_He loves me?' _She asked herself as she placed a hand on his sheets. Her eyes searched the room that was a mix of her things and his. "Do I love him too?" She asked herself out loud in hopes that someone would answer the simple question for her as she sat on his bed with her dog at her feet.

Tahoe placed his head on her lap and whined for her attention. Kagome brought her attention to the dog that begged for her to pat him. "You're such a good boy." She whispered to the dog. "Do you love Sesshomaru too?" She asked him. Tahoe perked his ears forward and raised his head. He looked at the door and let out a little whine then turned back to Kagome allowing his tongue to roll out of the side of his mouth. She smiled at the dog then patted him again on the head. "But what about Kouga?" She asked herself before thinking back to her times with her old friend and crush.

_**Flashback: Two years ago**_

_Kagome sat on the porch with Tahoe on her lap at the age of 5 months. She stared out at the waves that crashed against the sand and rocks that covered her property. Tahoe awoke and looked at the bushes to the side of the house. He started to growl and bark as Kouga climbed out of the bushes with a wide grin on his face. Kagome placed Tahoe on the ground as she got to her feet to greet her best friend. She laughed as she hugged him tight while he swung her around in a circle. Tahoe continued to bark from his spot on the porch as he watched Kouga swing Kagome around like a rag doll._

"_Tahoe…its okay boy it's only me." Kouga laughed at the dog that continued to bark at him._

"_Tahoe down." She ordered making the dog stop his vicious growls to her best friend._

_Collin stepped out onto the porch looking from the dog to the boy that stood with his only child. "Kagome it's lunch time." He said making her turn and look at him with a wide grin._

"_Ok…" She paused as she turned to Kouga with a broad smile on her face. "See you later Kouga."_

"_Ok." He said as he ran back into the forest towards the village that was a ways away._

_Kagome ran up the porch and picked up Tahoe into her arms. Collin patted the dog's head with a wide smile on his head. "Tahoe doesn't trust Kouga." Collin started while he covered the doorway that lead inside. "You should listen to your dog and just as much as you listen to your heart and mind. He knows who to trust and who not too."_

_Kagome smiled kissing the dog on the forehead. "He just needs to get to know Kouga better is all."_

_**End Flashback:**_

"You trust Sesshomaru more than you trust Kouga?" She asked the dog before her as if the animal would answer back.

Tahoe let out a little bark before he leaped up and placed his paws in her lap. He started to lick her face and wag his tail from the happiness that filled his body. Kagome giggled as she pushed the dog back down to the ground. "Good boy." She giggled patting the dog's head. She rose to her feet with a smile stretched across her face. "Let's go help Sesshomaru." She told him as she walked up to the door and swung it open only to get the sound of cannon rocketing down the hallway.

Tahoe barked as he ran up to the stairs with Kagome right behind him. She paused at the door as she heard some ones body slam into causing it to shake. The grunts of fighting and clashes of metal were muffled from the other side of the door. Her left hand gripped the door knob while the other sheathed her sword in preparation. Her light blue eyes glanced down at the dog that stood staring at the edge of the door ready to move once it opened. She slowly inhaled the musty air in an attempt to quite her nerves. Her lungs released the pent up oxygen as she shoved the door open releasing her dog into the blood stained deck. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people that had stormed onto their ship trying to fight away the people that wanted to conquer their prized vessel. She watched as Tahoe lunged towards a person's throat that had just been fighting against Sesshomaru. The man screamed as the dog gripped his neck and knocked him to the ground followed by a bone snapping crunch. Blood spurted as her dogs fangs punctured his neck followed by a snap as the mans neck was crunched into millions of pieces. Crimson stained the dogs mouth as he released a ferocious bark before lunging at another man that threatened a crew members life.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Kagome stood in the doorway with her sword sheathed fighting off a man that had just lunged at her. A smile was plastered on her face as she easily blocked the swing of his sword and knocked him out with a swift blow to the side of the head with the handle of her sword. Her eyes swirled light blue with sapphire as she danced over the unconscious man and out of the way of a deadly blow from another man.

His beast barked its disapproval of their proclaimed love being in danger. Sesshomaru growled as he took a step towards her only to jump back, just barely dodging a blade that was aimed for his shoulder. Tahoe barked as he leapt at the man that had just attacked his second master, attaching his jaw to the mans upper arm. The burly being cried out in pain before his was silence by a quick slash from Sesshomaru's sword, effectively decapitating him. Kagome knocked out one after the other until she came upon a woman that had just knocked Inuyasha's sword out of his hands. She growled as she pushed forward and punched the effectively punching brown haired girls jaw just before she could plunge her sword into Inuyasha's chest. The girl's head snapped to the side as she fell to the ground, sliding a few feet across the deck. The woman sat frozen in place, dark brown eyes wide as she blinked at the sudden pain. Kagome stood with her fist surrounded by pink miko aura outstretched in front of her. Kagome smirked as her aura receded back into her veins, while her fist came to relax at her side.

The woman's cheek sizzled and smoked from the power that burned the flesh off her cheek. She looked up at Kagome with a drop of blood rolling out of the corner of her mouth. Astonishment and confusion covered her face as she stared at the miko before her. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his sword and fought the crew that attempted to attack Kagome as she faced off against the woman that sat before her. Kagome took in the girls features quickly. Her short dark brown hair stopped at her jaw line framing her rectangular face. She wore a black shirt that barely covered her over sized bosom with black skin tight pants. A red sword laid at her side while three skulls rested against her hip. Kagome's sapphire orbs zeroed in on the three skulls at her side. One of them look normal but the other two were defiantly not…normal. One skull had long brown hair growing out of it with a red toothed comb resting within its locks. The other was just…red. She brought her attention back to the girls face, taking in the worst glare she had ever received in her life. "How dare you?" The girl hissed in anger, allowing her voice to echo across the ship.

Kagome blinked at the sudden out burst. She watched as the girl gripped on of the skulls on her side. "You will die for ruining my beauty." The girls voice screeched in anger. The girl quickly raked the comb threw the skulls hair as she leapt to her feet. A evil smirk graced her lips before sweeping the comb in front of her body. Kagome's eyes shot open as she watched dark hair fly towards her. She gasped from the sudden pain as the hair slammed into her body, piercing her porcelain skin. Kagome twisted her wrist slicing away the hair with her blade. She quickly jumped back ignoring the tiny cuts that touched her skin from the needle like hair.

'Is she a demon?' Kagome asked herself as she watched the girl stand to her full height with her red comb outstretched in front of her as if it was her blade that lied at her feet. "Do you like my hair girly?" The demon laughed as she brought her feet together. "My hair will cut you to ribbons."

Kagome watched as the girl moved her arm across her body once more sending another wave of needle like hairs towards the confused miko. Her powers covered her cut up skin, coating Kagome in a pink barrier. The hairs sizzled, turning into ash as they slammed into the barrier. Kagome simply smirked at the gaping women before her. "What were you saying." She retorted causing anger to cover the astonished demons face.

"Are you mocking me child." The woman growled out. "No one mocks Yura the hair demon!" She screamed as she swiped the comb in front of her once more sending hairs in every direction. Kagome jumped forward, sword extended, as she weaved around the hairs that attempted to grab onto her tiny form. Her sapphire orbs swirled as her miko power flooded into the sharp blade before Kagome swung it down across the demons chest. Blood splashed onto the floor but…their was no cry of pain. "Stupid bitch." Yura said with a smirk playing her face. Kagome gasped before leaping back away from the demon before her. 'What? How?' She asked herself as Yura stood up right once more as if she felt no pain. "You can't kill me." She laughed as she stepped forward with her comb in hand.

A glint caught was caught out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes glanced to her side to tiny hairs wrapped around every inch of the boat. The crew remained frozen in place unable to move without being harmed. Tahoe whined as he watched his master fight, unable aide her. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his demon threatened to take over. Her sapphire orbs followed the tiny hairs back to the woman before that continued to laugh. 'There!' Her voice screamed inside her head. Kagome shot forward once more, her eyes locked onto her target. Yura laughed as she swiped her comb in front of her once more sending her hair into Kagome's barrier. Smoke surrounded them as the hairs turned into ash. A battle roar escaped Kagome's mouth as she the power from her barrier flooded into her sword before piercing the red skull that rested at the hair demons side. Yura's eyes widened in horror as she stared down that skull that shattered at her side. "How?" Her voice whispered.

"Your hairs are coming from the red skull. You always destroy the source." Kagome answered before her ears rang from Yura's cry of defeat as she burst in ash. She grinned as her body began to relax, forgetting about the rest of the crew around her. "Captain" a man screamed from behind her. Kagome turned quickly just in time to block the sword that would of cut off her head. She pushed the man away with her sword and turned on the balls of her feet cutting the man across the shoulder with her blade as she did a 360.

Tahoe barked as he jolted forward, going for one of the three men that now surrounded Kagome. The dog lunged at the man that was about to strike her from behind. His teeth sank into the mans shoulder bringing him to the ground. The dogs jaw turned to the man's throat snapping it in two before turning for his next victim.

Kagome turned quickly slashing at the next man that confronted her. Her cuts stained her clothes while her power flickered, trying desperately to cover her fragile skin in a miko barrier. She heard her dog bark and then another man's screams of pain as she stood in a steady stance with her sword in front of her. Her feet surged forward as she swung her sword at the man that challenged her.

Kagome's body shook while she tried desperately to control her breathing. Her power flickered once more before disappearing into the depths of her being. Her body tensed as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She spun around quickly bringing her aiming her sword for the being that touched her. She froze in her act as she felt the familiar feeling of her sword clashing against another. "Se…Sesshomaru." She whispered before she brought her sword down to her side. He stared down at her with his crimson glare, his inner demon still threatening to escape its cage.

"You disobeyed an order." Two voices seemed to come out of his mouth as he spoke. One huskier than the other. But both equally angry.

"I…I couldn't sit down there knowing that you were in…danger." She stuttered before turning her gaze to the ground.

'_**Mate submits.' **_Sesshomaru's beast purred before slowly relaxing within it's cage.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome tensed before looking up, meeting molten gold orbs once more. His voice was back to the warming tone he would always use when speak to her. She simply nodded before looking down at the tiny cuts that littered slightly tan skin. "Just scratches."

Her tired form tensed slightly before relaxing into the warm, muscular arms that wrapped around her delicate waist. "You…worried me." He whispered into her hair. Kagome rested her head into his sweat covered clothes that hugged against his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered back as she shaking hands clenched his shirt.

Tahoe whined from next to them trying to get their attention. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly, keeping his right hand wrapped securely around her waist. "Grab the supplies and throw the dead into the sea." Sesshomaru ordered his crew before he led Kagome down stairs to their room so he could fix the cuts that was still bleeding.

Kagome winced from the pain that nipped at her wound as she sat on their bed and watched as Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and came out with a first aide kit and a couple of towels in the other hand. She watched him as he poured alcohol onto a gauze and then placed it against one of her of the bleeding cuts on her right arm. She hissed and squirmed away from the substance that stung against her wound. "Sorry…but you have to stay still in order for this to get cleaned." Sesshomaru said gripping her wrist and then placing the gauze back on her arm. "That's what you get for not listening to me. I told you to stay here."

She winced again then glared at him from his remark. "I can do what ever I want." She told him ignoring the pain that coursed threw her body. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at his eyes that met hers. "But I should have listened to you. I didn't think that I would be attacked by a demon…actually…I didn't really think at all I guess. And…" She paused as she placed a warm kiss against his stunned lips. "I love you too." She told him while her thumb rubbed his cheek sweetly.

Sesshomaru blinked taking in the sudden warmth that tickled his slightly cracked lips. 'She just…' He thought as his eyes searched hers. He smiled as he felt the warmth that tickled his lips surge threw his veins as her words and simple kiss sank in causing his inner demon to purr in approval. Before either could blink Sesshomaru leaned in pressing his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden contact before her body melted against his tender lips. Her eyes slid closed as her body returned the tender kiss. He slowly pulled away taking in the light blush that painted his loves cheeks and the slightly dazed look that covered her light blue gaze. He smirked before slowly standing up.

She blinked as she watched his movement. "Sess-"

"Kagome." He interrupted before he knelt down in front of her. His eyes gazed up into hers showing the very love that he proclaimed hours ago. "I…I wanted to know…" He began only unable to continue. For the first time in his life he was at loss of words.

He felt warmth touch his cheek causing his eyes to shoot up and meet hers. "Sesshomaru…you can trust me." She said rubbing her thumb against his cheek lightly. "I trust you with my whole life."

"And I trust you with mine-"

"Ssshhh…" She whispered delicately as she placed her index finger against his lips. "I feel so…safe when I'm next to you. You can always tell me anything that is on your mind. I love you." She stated as a bright smile graced her lush lips.

Sesshomaru blinked at her taking in her simple words. _'She's…right.' _"I love you too Kagome. That's why I wanted to ask you something." He stated as he pulled her hand away from his cheek. He held her knuckles in front of his lips before placing a gentle kiss against her silky flesh. "This Sesshomaru wishes to court you Kagome." He stated, his eyes never wavering away from hers.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kagome's heart seemed to race and flutter all at once as her stomach filled with millions upon billions of butterflies. Her veins warmed as her muscles melted into his touch. She felt the familiar tingle in the corners of her eyes. A tiny tear trickled down her cheek only to be captured by a gentle finger. Her eyes swirled with so much emotion as she stared into his eyes that held so much love. "I…I wish to be courted by you Sess…Sesshomaru." She stuttered before lunging forward, wrapping her arms around his neck causing them to fall back onto the ground.

Tears streamed down her face as emotion swirled within her. She felt her loves arms wrap securely around her before sitting up. He pulled her into his chest placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Let me take care of these cuts then we can relax for the night." He whispered into her hair.

She giggled into his chest before quickly wiping away the tears of happiness with the back of her hands. "Okay."

***7 pages long. Sorry it took me so long. I had to watch the Yura episode and study it in order to remember what she was like. I also had to change this chapter up a lot in order to get in the points I wanted known for the next chapter. Like what Kagome can do with her powers oh and that Sesshomaru and Kagome are officially a thing. Just to let everyone know that I am trying to get my chapters out faster for this story. I am also working on another story but I think I might delete it and re start it once I am done with this one. The story is ASSASSIN'S PROMISE. Along with writing two stories at the same time I am trying to get scholarships for me second year at college, working 40 hours a week at Target trying to get money for college, trying desperately to hang out with my boyfriend of two years and of course trying to squish my family in amongst this mess some where. Anyways I don't mean to complain to my fans. Tell me what you think of the chapter. What needs to be changed? What do you like…dislike? Do you hate the whole thing? How are you feeling? I don't care what you say. You can even say something random like applesauce if you want. I just really need reviews you guys to keep up this story. The last chapter I didn't get many reviews. I'm thinking about putting a review limit on each chapter in order to figure out if I want to continue the story or not. So PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW!!! Until next time everyone.***


	22. I Found You

**Chapter 22: I Found You**

Red eyes gleamed from the shadows of the navy ship that glided across the rough seas. White fangs glistened in the little bit of light that came into the room by the moon. _'I found you.' _The being thought as he caught site of the naval ship that held his prize.

*Hours later*

Kagome awoke in the middle of the day in her bedroom alone. Her sleepy eyes peered around the room in search of her lover and loyal guard dog. She yawned as she pushed the warm covers off of her weak body and sat up. She rose to her feet, feeling the familiar emptiness of her stomach as she walked to the tiny bathroom. Her body leaned against the counter while she stared into the mirror at her frizzy bed head and pale white skin. She frowned at the sight of herself noticing that she had lost some weight from the lack of food she hasn't eaten. Her stomach growled making her frown more as her arms wrapped around her tiny tummy.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes then got to brushing out her wavy black locks. She quickly threw her hair into a messy bun then got changed into one of her father's white button up shirts and a pair of dark blue shorts from her pile of clothes. She buttoned up a little leaving the top part open to show off part of her cleavage. She sighed and tucked in the front part of her shirt into her mini shorts. She walked up to the door and swung it open to have Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame, a tiny smirk dawning his usual emotionless face. His officer uniform looked clean and new, giving his body a little shine. "How long have you been out here?" She asked curiously while she blinked at the relaxed man that stood in her door way with a panting dog at his side.

"A few minutes." He answered as he stood up straight. "I heard you get up before I opened the door. I thought you would want some privacy while you changed."

"You thought right." She giggled as she hugged him in the middle of the hallway. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for lunch." He answered as he started guiding her down the hallway towards the dining room. He walked her in the back towards the kitchen where two men were preparing the food for the starving crew. One was balding and hunched over a pot sticking one of his grimy fingers in to taste it. He looked up from the pot and grinned a rotten tooth grin towards the new comers. "Hey, Franky." The man snapped out looking towards the counter. A bald midget walked out from behind the counter, blinking a few times as he looked up at the couple before him.

The midget grinned at Kagome with a yellow-toothed smile that made her loose her appetite. "'Ello miss, I made something special for you and the captain today." He pulled out two silver plates that had a sandwich and fresh fruits.

Kagome gasped before leaping forward and snatching the plate out of the tiny mans hand. "Where did you get real food?"

"The last ship miss. It was a merchant ship."

She felt her mouth water as the aroma of mixed fruits was wafted into her nostrils. "Thank you so much." Kagome said happily while she stared at the real food. Sesshomaru smirked and took the other plate as he guided her into the dining room/café. Kagome quickly took her seat and started to gobble down the food as if she hasn't eaten in years.

"Slow down…you'll give yourself heart burn." Sesshomaru warned as he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

Kagome stared at him from where she ate. Her cheeks were slightly puffed out from the food the sandwich she is currently tearing into. She swallowed her food hard sending him a glare in the process. "I'm hungry leave me alone."

"I can see that." Sesshomaru stated simply before popping a grape into his mouth.

Kagome went to speak only to have Sesshomaru's hand thrusted into her face. He rose from his seat as he heard the stomping of feet come from above the ship. "Captain!" Inuyasha yelled as he slid to a stop in front of the door.

Kagome pushed her loves hand out of her face before turning back to her food, ignoring the frantic man in the doorway. She started to pop the fruit into her mouth as she listened to more feet stomping against the deck followed by voices. "We have very important visitors."

Sesshomaru straightened his uniform as he quirked an eyebrow at his brother. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to eat her sweet tasting fruit. _'Heaven.' _She thought as she popped a grape into her mouth. "Is your captain in their soldier?" A familiar voice asked sternly from the hallway.

Kagome inhaled sharply as she started to choke on the grape that invaded her esophagus. She coughed punching her chest trying to unclog the grape stuck in her throat. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her as she unclogged the fruit that had cut off her air. "Are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded as she stared wide-eyed at the grape that had been caught in her throat. She looked up at him and gripped his hand tightly. Sesshomaru stared at her hand and watched it tremble in his grasp. He turned away from her and walked up to the doorway causing his muscular form to cover the entrance to the room. "Hello sir. I'm Captain Sesshomaru. To who do I owe the honor of having as a guest on my naval ship?"

The man stopped in the door way, dawning a white naval uniform. His long black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. His wavy bangs came down to cover his forehead and fluffy eyebrows. Two men that wore blue uniforms stood on either side of him staring at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru curiously. "I'm Captain Kouga Gennosuke, Captain of the Searcher." He began, pausing as a smirk played his lips. "I have come for the treasure I once held."

Kagome froze in her seat as his words flooded to her ears. _'He knows?' _Her mind asked as her body tensed causing her fist to tremble. A growl rumbled across the ship causing her to snap out of her trance. She leapt to her feet causing her chair to topple over. Light blue slammed against dark blue. She felt his aura slam against hers. '_Some things wrong.'_ She thought as she watched his perfect smirk slide into an evil smile. "H…how?" She whispered under her breath.

"I found you."

Those words. Those three words. Red eyes flashed across her vision causing her to tumble backwards, tripping over the chair. She fall on her butt as she scurried back against the wall. Her nightmares swirled across her sight as her breathing quickened. She heard a warning growl echo across the ship as she just barely saw a blur of silver appear in front of her. He stood over her baring his fangs at them demon before him. "He knows." Her voice trembled as she repeated the phrase over and over again. Red eyes flashed in her vision again as her eyes caught sight of her old crush. "Ko….Kouga?" She stuttered.

"Do you remember me love?" He asked earning a growl from the inu demon before him. He ignored the warning taking a step into the room. "I was told you made friends. I was told many things." His smile darkened, never removing his intense gaze from the trembling girl before him. "I never knew you had so much power."

"H…how?"

Kouga crossed his arms in front of his chest as he straightened his back more, puffing out his chest slightly. "I learned this from my superior. My superior knows everything about you Kagome. Every secret you hold. Every…single…one." He paused between words as he ended what he wanted to say.

Red.

Kagome cried out in fear as the red eyes bore into her mind. She pressed her back harder against the wall as he hands gripped her head. The nightmares rushed into her mind. Blood. Destruction. Death. Screams. She felt her powers rise and press against her skin as she shook her head trying to rid herself of the haunting images. She could barely hear Sesshomaru bark out "what did you do to her?" Followed closely by the haunting maniacal laughs that encompassed the room.

"Stop…STOP IT!" She screamed as her power escaped her. Pink swirled with dazzling white as a barrier erected itself around the terrified female. No sound. No nightmares. Her eyes slowly opened showing sapphire orbs filled with tears. Sesshomaru remained in his spot above her, ignoring the pain of her purifying aura clashing against his demonic aura. Kouga remained where he stood, a smirk playing his face.

"Your power is wanted Kagome." He spoke, eyes flashing into a deep crimson. "My superior needs your hidden power. He needs the treasure."

Sesshomaru growled once more followed by a ferocious bark. Dark blue and sapphire turned to the angered demon that stood between them. His blue aura whipped around him, cracking as if lightening flooded from his body. "This Sesshomaru does not know of what you speak but you will not touch what is mine." He growled out.

Kagome gasped before she gulped as her silver haired lover disappeared then reappeared connecting his fist with Kouga's jaw.

CRACK

***Alright ladies and gents what do you think? This chapter was a little weird to me. He seemed to pop out of know where. Sorry if it's the same way for you. Everyone was just asking me 'what about Kouga?' Honestly I had no clue when I was going to let him back in on the action. I didn't even know what I was going to do for my next chapter. But now that I did this chapter I want to tell you that the second part of the story will soon be coming to a close. I will tell you when. The third part will be the most intense of the three. So bare with me until that time. Until then. WHAT DO YOU THINK??? PLEASE TELL ME!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It only takes a few seconds to send a review. I really would like to know what everyone thinks.***


	23. Power

**Last time:**

"Your power is wanted Kagome." He spoke, eyes flashing into a deep crimson. "My superior needs your hidden power. He needs the treasure."

Sesshomaru growled once more followed by a ferocious bark. Dark blue and sapphire turned to the angered demon that stood between them. His blue aura whipped around him, cracking as if lightening flooded from his body. "This Sesshomaru does not know of what you speak but you will not touch what is mine." He growled out.

Kagome gasped before she gulped as her silver haired lover disappeared then reappeared connecting his fist with Kouga's jaw.

CRACK

**Chapter 23: Power**

CRACK

SMASH

Heavy breaths of anger filled the silence that engulfed the tiny kitchen. The bald midget glanced from his captain to the grumbling demon that just destroyed his cabinet. "What the fuck?!" The midget snapped as he looked at his ruined pots and pans that littered the floor.

Kagome remained frozen in place as she watched Sesshomaru straighten himself before moving to the wolf demon before him. Kouga rubbed his head, wincing when his fingers tenderly ran over the nasty egg shaped knot that was forming against his throbbing skull. "God damn." Kouga grumbled as his other hand touched his aching jaw.

"You will leave my ship NOW!" Sesshomaru growled out his eyes beaming a crimson red while his demon marks flared against his slightly tan skin.

Kouga looked up at the demon before him allowing a smirk to mar his slightly swollen lips. "I don't think so."

"AAHHH!"

Sesshomaru spun around, heart frozen in time as the scream of his terrified love echoed threw his sensitive ears. Barks erupted from her side as his eyes landed on the scene before him. The two men that had flanked the wolf demon charged towards the frightened miko that remained on the ground. Tahoe lunged forward biting down onto of the wolf demons that threatened his master. He quickly released the wounded demon and lunged towards the other that grew closer to his master.

BANG

SCREAM

Kagome cried out as she watched her dog fall to the ground. Tears fell down her face at the site before her. The wolf demon that her dog had attacked pulled a pistol on her loyal pet as he went for his partner in crime. "NO!" She screamed as her trembling form crawled forward, reaching out for her unmoving pet. "NO!" She cried once more ignoring everything around her as her hands gripped her dogs fur.

Pain is all she felt. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Her mind screamed in sadness. Her body shook from the feeling of cold leaking into her limbs while heat threatened to explode from her insides. _'No…you're all I have left. Please…please don't leave me.'_ Her mind screamed as her hands pulled the dog to her lap. A tiny whine escaped the flabby lips while his soft chocolate orbs showed utter pain. More pain. She felt her power welling inside her. _'Control.' _

Kouga watched everything. Her body continued to tremble as his loyal men surrounded his prize. Sesshomaru remained frozen in place, unable to choose between killing the two before him or the demon behind him. His eyes turned back to the crying miko. Her muscles were tense. Her face was filled with pain as she tried to control herself. _'Kouga…do it. Now.'_ A voice whispered across the said wolf demons mind as if it were a ripple across a vast lake. "As you wish master." Kouga whispered under his breath as he stumbled to his feet.

Sesshomaru tensed as he turned to the side. _'What is going on?' _He thought as he watched the demon closely while keeping his hearing locked onto Kagome's shaky breaths. "Leave my ship now." Sesshomaru snapped while he remained in place ready to move in any direction.

"I have come for the treasure. I will not leave without it. Even if it means killing you and that stupid guard dog of hers." Kouga said, a smirk still playing on his face.

Kagome's breathing hitched at his words. "Kill?" She breathed out as her mind blanked out. She felt cold rush into her insides as heat rose to the edge of her skin. _'No one will die.'_ She thought as her eyes turned down to her dog that lay in her lap. He let out a whine of discomfort as he clung onto the tiny thread that held his soul in this world. "You won't die." She whispered while her hands clung tighter to her dogs black and tan fur. Her sapphire orbs swirled with light blue as her skin burned from the power that inched closer to exploding from every pore. _'No one will kill what I love!' _Her mind screamed. Her eyes snapped up to the two demons that surrounded her and her dieing companion.

The two lower ranking demons circled their prey with smirks spread across their faces. Her flesh steamed against the heat roared in her muscles as her body tensed, readying herself for anything. Koga watched the scene, ignoring the angered taiyouki before him. _'Kill them and bring her to me.'_ The voice whispered once more from the dark confines of Kouga's mind. Koga smirked as his legs slid into a defensive stance. "As you wish master." Koga answered causing the dog demon before him to stare at him questioningly.

Tahoe released another whine as he tried to move from his owners lap. Kagome gripped his fur while her eyes flicked towards Sesshomaru. _'I mustn't hurt the ones I love.' _Her mind demanded as she felt her pores release the scorching steam with tiny hints of her locked up power.

Kouga's eyes flashed from there chocolate brown to a rose red as his demon threatened to enter the battle. "Die mutt." He growled as he lunged forward with his sharp claws poised to strike at the demon before him. Kagome's eyes widened before she released a shrill screech of pain and terror as the wolves moved to attack her and her lover. Sesshomaru moved to attack Kouga only to feel his heart stop at the sound of Kagome's pain. He went to move only to blinded by a flash of warming white light. His ears perked at the sound of pain and the smells of burning flesh.

He blinked trying to regain his vision as he took a few steps back. His crimson gaze blinked as the white light dissipated to reveal a pink barrier blocking the demons from their prey. Kouga howled in pain as he glared at his burning hands. Other two demons cried out in pain as they laid in a heap at the edge of Kagome's barrier, slowly being turned into ash from the purification aura that pulsed off of the barrier.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered as he turned to his girlfriend. Steam continued to roll off of her skin while a white aura swirled around her and her pet. Tahoe whimpered as the aura slowly wrapped around him. "Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke louder trying to get the girls attention.

Tears continued to stream down her face as the aura continued to swirl around them, a wind slowly forming around the dog and master. Tahoe continued to whimper and whine as the white power engulfed the two. The barrier that protected the three pulsated once more, shaking the vessel that lived on.

Kouga watched in awe and confusion as he slowly backed away from the barrier. _'Stop her.' _The unknown voice commanded with anger. _'NOW!'_ Kouga jumped from the sheer intensity of the voice that caused his brain to throb in pain.

"How?" Kouga growled.

'_Break her.'_ The voice growled in return.

Kouga blinked at his masters words while his eyes took in the sight of the taiyouki trying to get Kagome's attention while the white power surrounded the two. He smirked as an idea rolled into his mind from the darkness that the voice cackled from. Kouga shivered as he felt a cold chill roll across his muscles making tiny goose bumps litter his skin. The white aura that surrounded Kagome flared his Kouga started to feel the power from his master leak out from the darkness of his mind and into his body. An evil aura incased the wolf demon as he stepped towards the pulsating barrier. Black.

Kagome screamed in pain as she felt the cold that pressed against her barrier. Anger swirled within her blue eyes as she turned to glare at the being that threatened them. _'The dream.' _Her mind raced as she felt the familiar power that attacked her dreams making them nightmares. She winced at the searing pain in her shoulder as the heat erupted from her pores once more causing her barrier to slam against the black aura that swirled around her old friend. Her eyes flickered down to her dog that continued to cry out as the white power that surrounded them pulled them closer together.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's head snapped to the side as she hissed from the cold that pressed against her burning barrier. 'He's breaking threw.' She thought as she heard Kouga scream her name once more, an evil smile gracing his once handsome facial features. "I will bring you to my master! I will take the treasure! I will rule the world with my master!" Kouga screamed out, laughing manically as he clawed the breaking barrier.

"Kagome?"

Warmth. Her eyes turned to the demon before her. The cold that once seared against her barrier dissipated as she felt her heart flutter that the look of worry and confusion on her lovers face. The white aura slowly mixed with pink as she watched Sesshomaru with emotion filled orbs. "Sesshomaru." She whispered as her white hidden power swirled with her pink miko power that she had learned how to control all those years ago with her mother. _'Never let your power control you. You are always in control.'_ Her mothers words fluttered into her ears.

"Kagome…"

Sesshomaru's voice slid into her mind causing the cold inside her to warm. Her stomach clenched and her heart soared. Her power radiated off of her in waves, slamming against the wolf demon that threatened to break her barrier. She slowly closed her eyes as she let the warmth engulf her. Pink and white swirled around master and dog making a sphere of color as more and more power leaked out of the tiny females body.

'_You must always protect the treasure.' _I female voice whispered to the master and dog threw the two colors that swirled around them. _'Beast and human come together to protect the world from an evil that threatens life. Pure combines to fight tainted. Become the greatest being the world has seen.'_ The female voice chanted.

Howl of pain.

Scream of pain and terror.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru roared as he heard his loves cries. The sphere around the two exploded sending a blinding white light across the ship.

***Alright everyone there you go. The shittiest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. I don't know if this is my writers block talking or my actual self or both. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I hate having my readers and fans waiting. Please forgive my late post. I have had the disease known as writers block. It is very deadly. It left me playing COD (call of duty) WOW (world of warcraft) hanging with my friends, hanging out with my boyfriend and working at Target. I have been trying to find inspiration to get me into writing more. So I'm hoping that the reviews, that I hope to receive, will make this disgusting disease disappear so I can continue on with my life and finish this story and begin a new one that I have had on my mind for the past 3 months.**

**I don't know if any will be interested in my new story. It will be a NARUTO fanfic. Summary: Believed to be a legend and myth. The 10****th**** jinchuriki has returned from the darkness to save its fellow demons from the dread Akatsuki along with Orochimaru and team hebi. Who is the 10****th****? Sakura/Garaa along with other pairings.**

**This story is subject to change. I'm not good with summaries obviously. But I think you can understand that there is a tenth being that hunts down everyone and becoming one of the most powerful ninja in the world.**

**Anyways, for this story. Please review. It won't hurt my feelings if you tell me that this story absolutely fucking sucks and you never want to read anything I write again. Because trust me right now I feel like I have disappointed everyone with my deplorable writing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	24. Reborn

**Chapter 24: Reborn**

'_So bright' _A white light surrounded the floating shadow of a petite female. Her limp form just a black outline against shimmering white. She felt nothing. No pain. No warmth. No…cold. Her mind ran 10 times slower as her mind restated her fact once more. _'So…bright.' _She groaned as she tried to open her eyes to view the reasoning behind the annoying light. Her body felt heavy…but then…why was she floating. She groaned once more as her eyes tried to open once more. Her heavy lids cracked slightly before slamming back shut wincing from the sudden bright light that shined.

Her hands twitched as she slowly felt the heavy weight being slowly taken off of her limbs. Her eyes blinked open then closed trying to adjust to the annoying light around her. Ocean blue shined, being the only color that emitted from the black form. Her muscles and bones cracked and strained as she tried to move. A thump slammed against her chest radiating a pounding sound across the vast white that surrounded her.

Her eyes flicked around, trying to find anything that would give away what was happening to her. Her knuckles cracked as her fingers formed into tiny fist before relaxing once more. _'Where…am I?' _Her slow brain questioned.

"Within the jewel child." A soft feminine voice spoke sending a warm feeling across her shadow woman's skin.

The black form jumped in surprise, eyes widening slightly as she tried to discover the source of the voice that echoed around her. "Who's there?"

"Calm down child. You will not be harmed. We will protect you." A mans voice rumbled across the vast white as if he was chuckling from her sudden fear.

Said child only grew more fearful as she tried desperately to find the sources of the voices around her. Murmurs filled her ears but her eyes found nothing just…white. "Where am I? What's going on?" She cried out in fear trying desperately to get any answers.

"Your powers have awoken us." The female spoke soothingly, trying to calm the frightened girl.

"We want to protect the one that protects us." The male stated with his rough masculine voice.

The girl shook as she felt the warmth that had roamed across her skin slip into her muscles and weasel its way into her organs. "Who are you?"

A pink orb slowly shimmered before her scared sapphire orbs. A female figure shrouded in pink smile down at the black being that was filled with terror. A blue orb appeared next to the pink woman before revealing a male surrounded by blue. Their shapes were the only thing visible to the frightened girl. "We wish to give you the power you need." The male spoke once more.

The girl blinked at the two forms before her. "I don't understand."

"The treasure that your mother had placed within you was the shikon-no-tama. We are from the treasure that you protect with your life." The female answered sweetly.

"I…still-"

"The shikon-no-tama is made by using demon and miko powers. We are the ones that created this jewel that is now imbedded into your bone. When we created this jewel are souls were locked away within it. When your powers reached out to the jewel it awoke. We came to your aide Kagome." The male interrupted.

A whine echoed across the vast white that surrounded the three beings. Kagome froze at the sound of her dogs whine of discomfort. "Tahoe." She whispered.

"Nature and human must combine to make the ultimate weapon to save the planet from the evils that threaten to devour it." The female spoke.

The black figure, Kagome, felt intense cold explode from the pit of her stomach and seep out into her limbs. She cried out in pain as cold stabbed at the warmth that once surrounded her. "This evil wishes to control you. This evil wishes to destroy you. This evil wishes to destroy the ones you love dearly." The male and female spoke in unison.

Kagome gasped as she felt heat lick at her finger tips. Her eyes shined with pain and fear as they looked down at her numb finger tips. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at her pet that nudged her hand once more sending heat up her cold limb. She smiled down at her loyal pet that longed to protect her. "Tahoe." She whispered once more as he whined. Her arms wrapped tightly around her loving dogs neck as she allowed her tears to stream down her cheeks and onto her dogs fur. Pink and blue swirled around the two as the heat built up in Kagome's body once more.

"Never let your power control you. You are always in control." The female stated as the heat grew.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard her dog whine. She tried to pull away from her embrace but found her limbs immovable. "What's going on?" She cried out as she felt the heat turn into burning. Her insides screamed in agony as if she were burning from the inside out.

"You must always protect the treasure." The female voice whispered to the master and dog threw the two colors that swirled around them. "Beast and human come together to protect the world from an evil that threatens life. Pure combines to fight tainted. Become the greatest being the world has seen." The female voice chanted as the two colors pulled master and pet together.

Tahoe howled in pain as the two were pushed together. Kagome screamed out in pain as she felt her bones snap and her muscles tense. Her screams turned into terror was her eyes watched her dog slide past her black skin and into her supposed chest cavity. Her heads scraped at her stomach trying to find her dog that disappeared inside her. Her mind screamed out in pain as the fire that burned inside her flew up to her brain that she felt was turning into burnt hamburger.

"KAGOME!"

Her body froze as the white slowly started to fade away from her. _'Sesshomaru.'_ Her mind thought as her name slammed against her suddenly sensitive ear drums. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her power roll across her in waves. _'SESSHOMARU!' _Her mind screamed as the white instantly disappeared.

A white light swept across the ship followed by a ferocious roar of anger. Pink and blue whipped and cracked as it swirled around the black figure that now stood where sphere of energy once sat. Black slowly faded from the females skin causing the females true form to shine in its brilliant color. Her once black skin shined a creamy color. Her locks whipped around her head with tiny tan streaks swiping threw her midnight black tresses. Her sapphire orbs shined with anger against her heart shaped face. Her cheeks held tints of red from her anger and one pink striped marking on each flushed cheek. Her hands flexed showing her new sharp claws that could snap any steal in half like a tooth pick.

"Kagome?" She heard someone whisper but it came out as a scream slamming against her eardrums. Her head whipped to the side releasing a vicious growl as her eyes locked onto the wolf demon that threatened her love, her lost pet, herself and the jewel that created her new form. She sniffed the air allowing a smirk to dawn her face as she took in the fresh scent of fear that started to fill the room. "What…happened?" The wolf spoke as he took an unease step back away from the immense power that radiated off of her.

"She's a…demon." Sesshomaru stated just as confused as the wolf behind him.

'_DAMMIT!' _Kouga cringed at the sudden out raged scream from his master that echoed threw his skull.

***Alright you guys I know this is short and everything but I wanted to show my readers what was happening to Kagome during the whole sphere thing. I also explained what happened and why. I think I made it clear enough but I'm not sure. If you wish for a better explanation then go ahead and ask away. If not please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be fighting. I think the next chapter is the last chapter for part 2 of the three parts to this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!***


	25. Mind Body and Soul

**Chapter 25: Mind, Body and Soul**

Kagome roared once more allowing her power to roll off of her in waves sending another roll of shivers down everyone's spine that stood aboard the ship. Her eyes swirled with uncontrollable emotions as she flexed her fingers once more. Her nostrils flared at the smell of pain just tickling the wolf demons skin before her. She snarled before launching herself past Sesshomaru and slamming her extended claws in the dumbfounded demon.

Kouga roared in pain as he felt her right hand dig into his shoulder while his hands wrestled with Kagome's left hand that had threatened his throat. _'Fuck.'_ He thought before throwing the girl off. Blood splattered across the wall as her sharp claws ripped threw Kouga's shoulder muscle as she was thrown the other side of the room. Sesshomaru rushed the injured demon raising his glowing green hand above his head, preparing to strike.

Kouga jumped back, landing gracefully on top of a table, just barely dodging the powerful claw. A hiss met the wolf demons sensitive ears causing his eyes to widen at the sight of Sesshomaru's claws melting the wooden floor boards with the green poison that dripped from his deadly finger tips. Sesshomaru smirked as he slowly sat up flexing his glowing hand. He brought his hand to his side allowing a stream of green poison to roll down his fingertips and firming into a whip.

Kouga growled hunching his back as his feet slid into a defensive position. A snarl caught his attention just seconds before he felt what seemed like knives stab into his back before being picked up and tossed threw the open doorway and into the hallway. He gasped in pain and sudden loss of air as his back and head slammed against the wooden wall. His forehead cracked against the floor causing his vision to blur. Warmth trickled down to his spine dampening his clothes. _'Fuck I'm bleeding.'_ He growled at himself for forgetting about the other demon that threatened his life. He snarled before glaring up at the female that was stalking towards him, his crimson liquid rolling down Kagome's fingertips.

An evil smirk played on her delicate pink lips showing her dazzling, sharp pearly whites. "You will not touch what is mine." She growled out as her body slowly stalked towards him allowing the scent of his pain and slight fear waft in threw her flared nostrils. Her scenes were heightened, the adrenaline pumping in her warm veins. Roars of anger echoed in her mind, as if a vicious dog threatened to break its cage to be released against the monster before her. She felt the need to protect. She felt the need to avenge the ones that the disgusting demon before her hurt in cold blood.

'_Go above deck.'_ Kouga froze at the words that echoed threw his mind, his masters command. His eyes narrowed as she watched Kagome stalk him like he was her prey. A lion hunting a gazelle. He had to switch the positions they were in. He quickly glanced to the door that led to the top deck, he could hear swords clanging against each other as the battle over the ship and its hidden treasure continued with some of his masters followers and the pirates that resided aboard the rapidly disintegrating ship. He stumbled to his feet, head throbbing in the process from the slight concussion, thanks to his head slamming against the wall then floor. _'I will not fail you master.' _Kouga spoke into the darkness.

He smirked as he felt the familiar presence of his master roll into his veins as some of his masters powers wrapped around him. _'Bring me my treasure.'_ The voice stated with hints of anger dripping off of every word.

Kouga sat up straight as he felt the dark aura that swirled around him quickly heal the wounds he had received from the angered female demon. Kagome growled as she felt the cold aura slam against the heat that surrounded her. _'It's that aura again.' _She thought as she felt the anger roar of the dog within her mind become louder. She felt it animal slam roughly against its cage trying desperately to escape and rip Kouga limb from limb. _'The one from my dreams'_

"My master wants you." Kouga spoke allowing a sick smile to stretch across his face. His voice sounded…darker…as if his once masculine tone became deeper causing the words he speak seem like death themselves. "He must have the treasure." Kagome's hands tightened into fist allowing anger to get the best of her. _'Miko and demon in one. Combine them, become the most deadly being on the planet. Combine them to protect the weak against the death that is starting to loom over this planet. Destroy evil. Banish it from this world.' _The female spoke within the depths of Kagome's mind as pink purification power swirled around Kagome's white knuckled fist.

"No one will touch it." Kagome roared as she lunged forward aiming a pink fist at the wolf demons head.

Kouga ducked before pushing forward slamming a shoulder into Kagome's ribcage. Kagome gasped, hearing the crack of ribs caving in before slamming into the ground. She roared in pain as her arms wrapped around her stomach. A warm hand delicately touched Kagome's shoulder causing her eyes to snap open from the sudden contact. She jumped slightly before her watered eyes met with brilliant gold. "Sess…Sesshomaru?"

"Are you okay?"

Kagome winced as she felt her ribs move as she tried to sit up. She gasped as bone pressed against lung. Tears streamed down her cheeks trying to hold in the desperate cries of pain that she wanted to release. Her ears caught the low rumble anger pile up in Sesshomaru's chest followed close behind a vicious growl. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the dark aura grow close to them. She allowed a warning growl to escape her throat as she watched Kouga stare down at them. "You will come with me Kagome. One way or another."

Her eyes widened as she watched the powerful black aura swirl around her old friend as he reached out towards them, ignoring the threatening growls from the dog demon before him. Kagome closed her eyes pushing her power out causing her pink aura to slam into the black abyss that grew closer to them. 'Don't touch us! Stay away!' Her mind screamed as she felt the cage the dog was in slowly start to give way.

SNAP

Pink and blue mixed together forming a lavender color before slamming against the darkness that wanted to desperately consume them. _'Miko and demon combine.'_ The male and female chanted within her skull as she felt the caged up animal break the iron bars that once held the beast. "DON'T TOUCH US! STAY AWAY!" Kagome roared as her power flared. Lavender slammed into black once more sending the once smirking Kouga up the hallway and into the wooden door that led onto the deck. The door cracked and splintered before giving way and releasing the powerful demon onto the deck. His body skidded across the bloodied wood into the center of the mini battles that raged on.

A roar echoed threw the ship causing everyone to freeze at the ferocity of the magnificent display of anger that was clearly heard across the seven seas. Eyes turned to the mess that was known as a door before turning to the doorway. Sesshomaru appeared, crimson eyes taken over for the once glorious gold. His blue demonic aura swirled around him, his body threatening to change into its true form. Eyes widened as an immense power slowly started to flood across the ship as the newly reborn Kagome stepped into the doorway. Her markings bumped and rippled from the power that seeped threw her pores. Red streaked across sapphire as if it was lightening trying desperately to strike her black dilated pupils.

Dark clouds cracked and rumbled, threatening to pour onto the battered vessel that floated across the rough seas. "My master will have you Kagome. He will control you. He will extract the treasure from your flesh. He…will…rule." Kouga cackled as he rose to his feet. His eyes were dilated, a sick smile plastered on his red face as his disgusting cackle, from his mind going mad with power, raced threw the wind that picked up around them.

Kagome froze as she took in the stench of another woman hidden behind the darkness of the clouds. Feathers swept down towards the ship as if they were glass shards being hurled at the pirates that filled the deck. Screams of pain and splatters of blood slapping against wood. Kagome raised her hands above her head allowing her lavender power to form a bubble around her and her lover that snarled in anger from the intrusion. A large feather appeared before Kouga's form, a mid twenties female stood aboard the feather, a dark blue fan covering the lower part of her pale face while her crimson eyes glared at the two powerful demons before her.

"We will return for you and your treasure Kagome." The female spoke before snapping her fan shut, allowing her face to be shown.

Sesshomaru leapt forward whipping his green whip at the two demons that threatened his love. The female flicked the fan in front of her allowing feathers to shoot out from the wind she created. Her giant feather shot into the sky disappearing into the clouds that rumbled above.

Sesshomaru roared out in anger and disapproval, allowing his anger to grip him tight. He spun on the balls of his feet taking in the sight of his battered men and crippled ship. His eyes landed on the girl the leaned against the door frame, gasping for air while her arms clung to her sides. Her power cracked and snapped around her while the colors unmixed from lavender turning into pink and blue. Steam rolled across her skin before her powers were quickly sucked into her pores. Sweat covered her slightly pale skin while her eyes blurred. "Kagome." Said girl sharply in took some much needed air causing her lungs to burn as her muscles tensed at the sound of her angered love. Her sapphire eyes clashed against crimson. "What was that all about? What haven't you told us?"

She gulped trying get rid of her suddenly dry throat. Her vision blurred once more as she tried to stare at the angered demon about 15 feet in front of her. "Sess…Sesshomaru, I…" She stuttered trying to grasp some courage that floundered about within the fear that wanted to consume her frozen form.

"Tell us NOW!" Her roared.

She jumped, gasping slightly as she felt the corners of her eyes burn. Hurt. His words, his questioning. _'Doesn't he trust me? I would never put him in danger.'_ She thought as sadness filled in for her fear. She felt her salty tears threaten to roll from the confines of her emotion filled orbs. Her body ached, her lungs burned, her mind throbbed while her bones felt like jell-o. Her throbbing mind tried to piece things together all the while, while slamming against her skull painfully. _'Tell him.' _Her mind whispered while the dog that slid back into its destroyed cage whined its own sadness and pain from her loves harsh tone. "I…didn't know." She whispered, feeling the burning of her lungs spread into the pit of her stomach. She cringed in the pain. "If I…knew." A tiny tear slid down her snow white cheeks leaving a trail of salt behind it. Her eyes swirled with sadness and pain as she looked up at the angered demon before her once more. "I would of never of stayed. I would never put the one's I love in danger." She answered before gripping her side painfully. Her stomach twisted as the burning sensation consumed her tiny tummy before slowly beginning to rise into her esophagus. Her eyes slammed shut trying desperately to hide the pain from the men that surrounded her.

She gasped as she felt a tender hand touch one shoulder while the other touched her sweaty cheek. Her eyes snapped open causing them to stare up into the dazzling gold her heart had warmed up to. His tone, his words echoed across her mind. Her heart throbbed from the lack of trust in her love for him. She pushed away from his touch grimacing when she felt the burning feeling travel into her mouth. She spun around causing her mind to spin as she gagged and puked up the food that had once sat in her stomach mixed with her own blood. The coppery taste of her blood littered her mouth making her puke up more blood.

"Men turn around. We are going home." Sesshomaru ordered before scooping up the frail miko-demon, bridal style.

Kagome's head spun as she felt her muscles loosen. Her eyes tried to desperately see her loves face. Her vision swirled and blurred causing colors to blend and become cloudy. Her tiny hand reached out to touch Sesshomaru's worried face. "Sess-" Her mind went blank as her eyes rimmed with darkness. She gulped trying desperately to stay in the realm of consciousness. Her clammy finger tips gently touched Sesshomaru's cheek. Wet. _'He's crying?' _She asked herself while her thumb swept across his cheek picking up a fresh droplet.

"Kagome? Please…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He whispered to her.

She felt his arms loosen around her being replaced by a warm, comfortable bed. A warming smile crawled across her face while her hand cupped his wet cheek. "I…love…you." She choked out, tasting the copper of her blood against her tongue once more. Darkness surrounded her after her words slipped threw her lips.

"Kagome?" She could hear the worry laced in his low whisper followed closely by a warm hand touching her cheek. "Kagome?" His worry grew with sadness as his voice rang against her delicate eardrums. Her muscles were relaxing as her body began to shut down into much needed sleep. Her pain disintegrated as she flooded closer to the darkness that was consuming her. "KAGOME!" She heard Sesshomaru scream. It should have been louder than what she heard. Darkness pulled her soul away from the pain as she felt a delicate tear slap her face before…nothing.

***All done with part 2. I thought this chapter was going to be longer than it actually is. I don't know if its because of writers block that I couldn't think of more to put in the chapter or just because I think it was fine the way it is, heck even me being to lazy to add more. But I wrote this in 2 hours so it probably sucks because I refuse to reread it and get stuck with writers block once again and cause all my readers the hassle to wait a month for a new update once again. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GOOD, BAD, DISGUSTING. I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOON BUT ADD SOMETHING ELSE IN WITH IT. LIKE THIS WAS AWESOME I LIKED SOME PARTS MORE THAN THE OTHER. OR I HATE THIS DISGUSTING DRABBEL YOU CALL A FANFICTION. JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!***


	26. Control

**Chapter 26: Control**

**5 days 11 hours 29 minutes and 43 seconds…44 seconds. Sesshomaru sighed as his mind continued to count down every millisecond that he hasn't seen his loves glorious sapphire eyes that shined her feelings as if they were a cyclone ready to reach out and scoop up the very being that stared into them. They had arrived at their so called 'home' just that morning. Sesshomaru snorted at the disgusting stench that covered the tiny room for one. Stale sex, drugs, rum and feces swirled around the stuffy, dust covered room that held a unconscious female and depressed male.**

**His once golden gaze seemed dull and lifeless as they blinked at the woman that lay on the torn up thing they called a 'mattress'. His face was pale and his hair tousled from the lack of…everything. His mouth hasn't open to eat, speak or drink since he screamed his loves name in agony. His eyes haven't moved away from the pale girl that had remained at his side for 5 days 11 hours 31 minutes and 12 se…13 seconds.**

**His beast whined once more causing his already throbbing head to slam harder against his skull. He felt…useless. His hands tightened into fist causing his nails to pierce his skin for the millionth time today alone. **_**'Kagome.' **_**His mind whispered threw the pain.**

**Said girl remained unmoving, the only sign of life is her chest rising and falling to her slow rhythmic breaths. A pinkish had been tickling her skin ever since she slipped into the comfortable darkness. Her powers slowly healing her fragile form during the time of her slumber.**

**A light rap against the wooden door echoed into the quiet room followed by a loud creak of rusted hinges as the door slowly opened. "Captain?" A male voice spoke as he slowly poked his head in threw the doorway.**

**Sesshomaru remained motionless, his eyes never moving from the female before him. His face an emotionless slab of marble as he heard his brother step into the room. "Sesshomaru?" He heard Inuyasha whine lightly once his whole body entered the room.**

**Inuyasha glanced from his brother to the unconscious girl he found to be his almost like his long lost sister. "She'll be okay Sesshomaru. She's strong…and stubborn." Inuyasha smirked at the end as his brother snorted. He turned his attention back to his older brother that remained slouched over in his wooden chair with his chin resting on top of his fisted hands. Inuyasha sighed once his eyes landed on the untouched morsels at Sesshomaru's feet that the ants had already found. "You have to eat man. Kagome will be pissed at you if she wakes up and hears that you didn't eat because of her."**

**Sesshomaru glared at the unconscious girl as his mind pictured her glowing eyes swirling with anger, worry and sadness. His heart twisted in pain at the picture that formed in his throbbing brain. He longed for anything, a whisper, a wiggle anything. He longed for her to speak with her angelic voice that sent warmth threw his body. Her gentle touches that set his skin a blaze. Her glorious smile that would light up the darkest of places. Even her eyes would send him into another world where it was just them. Kagome and Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha took a tentative step back as he felt his brothers anger flare with his demonic aura. "Fine." Inuyasha snapped before spinning on the balls of his feet and stomping towards the door. "I hope that wench of yours kicks your ass for being so damn stupid." He growled out as he reached the door.**

**CRACK**

**A growl shook the building after Sesshomaru slammed his brother into the wall that was just outside the bedroom door. The wooden wall cracked under the sudden pressure of the half breeds body slamming into it. Sesshomaru's eyes shined a glorious crimson while his right hand gripped his brothers neck slowly adding more and more pressure. His nostrils flared as he took in the smell of his brothers blood that slowly dripped down his fingers as his nails broke threw Inuyasha's skin. "Watch your tongue half breed." Sesshomaru growled out, adding a bark on half breed for emphasis.**

**Inuyasha flinched slightly while his hand gripped at Sesshomaru's iron grip in a desperate attempt of receiving precious air. "You will not call my mate a wench." Sesshomaru growled out tightening his grip. "And you will not call this Sesshomaru 'stupid.' Unless you wish to loose your head." A smirk graced his lips at the sight of the gasping man.**

**Inuyasha clawed desperately at his brothers hands trying to get away from the grip that was slowly severing the string that was holding him to this world. A cool breeze fluttered down the hallway fluttering over the males skin. Sesshomaru's body tensed before releasing the gasping half breed. He spun on the balls of his feet to return to Kagome's room when the bedroom door slammed in his face.**

"**Kagome?" He whispered as he felt a chill crawl up his back. His beast stirred as he went to open the door put with no luck. **_**'What just happened?' **_**He asked himself as he pushed on the door to open it.**

**Inuyasha remained sitting on the floor gasping for air while his left hand rubbed his bruised neck. "What the hell?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at his brothers back.**

"**Shut up." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to desperately open the door that seemed to be like an impenetrable wall.**

**Inuyasha cocked his head to the side as he watched worry cover his brothers usual emotionless face as he struggled with the door. "Stupid door." He heard his brother growl as he kicked the bottom of the door to try and jar it open.**

**A scream of pain irrupted from behind the unmovable door, echoing down the hall and across the building. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru froze as their faces paled. "Kagome." They both whispered before Sesshomaru started tugging, punching and kicking the door trying to break it down. Inuyasha leapt to his feet joining in the slaughter against the offending wooden door.**

***inside***

**Darkness littered the room. A frigid breeze licked at Kagome's skin causing her to shiver and turn blue. Shadows swirled around the room with a light purple gas taking over for oxygen. Kagome's form started to wheeze while her pink aura flared around her. Two red eyes gleamed from the door that shook under the strength of the people that wanted to enter the room. "I can finally have some alone time with my treasure." A masculine voice spoke as the shadows of the room flew towards the unconscious female. Her pink aura flared in a desperate attempt to keep the attack at bay. The purple gas slid in between her lips as she wheezed once more trying to receive much needed oxygen.**

**Her eyes snapped open as her body arched in the sudden pain. Her stomach erupted into flames that torched her insides. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while her mouth gaped open as if she was trying to release a scream. Her pink aura turned white with a mix of black. The battle over Kagome's unconscious body burnt her delicate skin. Her white purification aura burning the black foreign aura that wanted to take her into the depths of nothingness. She screamed out in pain as her flesh burned while her insides twisted and turned.**

**Red eyes flicked to the door behind him as the struggles to get threw the door increased. A little crack echoed in the room as the door threatened to give way even while being enforced by the intruders power. "hhmmm…It seems I should hurry miko. Your friends want to save you again."**

**Red eyes gleamed with excitement as the shadowy figured reached out towards the tossing girl.**

***Sorry it took so long everyone. I just had my birthday on August 7th****. I'm 19!!!!! Last year of being a teenager. Damn I feel so old. I still have slight writers block. I also have been getting ready for school and working almost 50 hours a week. If you are looking for a job I suggest working at a walmart or target. They are always looking for new people. Anyways there's the chapter I want to post like 2 weeks ago. By the way I am thinking of writing another story. I don't know if any of you are Naruto fans but if you are I was going to try writing one. It will be a romance adventure. Question: Who should I pair the pink haired Kounochi, Sakura Haruno, with? Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto or someone else? No girl on girl crap either. That's just disgusting. No offense to anyone who does go that way and is reading this. I am thinking of starting it soon since this story has at least 10 chapters left. Thank you for reading this long ass message. And please review what you thought of this chapter. You can put in who you think I should pair Sakura up with as well if you would like. Or you could just message me telling me what you think. Once again thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!***


	27. Mind Control

**Chapter 27: Mind Control**

**Sesshomaru roared in rage as he felt a spike in demonic aura come to life on the other side of the defensive door. Poison dripped from his sharp claws as they swiped at the wood. His mind had snapped. His eyes bled red as his beast threatened to take over and destroy the situation. He didn't register the employees that filled the hall of the hotel they were staying in. He didn't even register that his brother yelp in pain as some of the poisonous acid that stained the wood in green burn Inuyasha's own fingers. The only thing that did register was the danger. His Kagome was in danger.**

**His beast growled and snapped as he yanked at the chains that held him down in the darkness of Sesshomaru's mind. **_**'KAGOME!'**_ It roared in rage.

Another scream echoed down the hallway followed by another flare of demonic aura.

SNAP

*In Kagome's mind*

Sweat dripped down her pale face as she struggled with the shadows that invaded her mind. She spun and kicked a shadow that decided to charge her after she had just thrown another. Tahoe growled and lunged forward at another shadow as the shadows began to swarm around him and his master. Their bodies glowed a vibrant white that was slowly beginning to dim within the oncoming darkness.

A shiver slid down her spine as the shadows abruptly stopped their attack. She wheezed as she try to catch her breath. She was still weak from healing herself. She could barely feel her power that resided in the pit of her stomach. The jewel hummed and trembled within her bones as she felt an increase in demonic power envelope her, sending jolts of fear down her spine. Red eyes beamed from the shadows that circled the dog and master as if they were prey. Kagome gritted her teeth as the red eyes gleamed in the darkness. They showed power, hunger…lust. The growled threateningly as she watched the red eyes grow closer to the defensive beings that stood firm in the center of darkness.

"Get out!" She snapped out in anger.

She watched as the intruders eyes lit up followed closely by a cackle sent waves of fear bounding across the confines of Kagome's throbbing mind. "Do you really think you can command me? I am a lord. I lord that wants what you hold. The power that you hide will be mine." The man spoke causing an evil smirk to play his lips.

The shadows that circled them lunged forward all at once. Tens turned into one hundred as they slammed viciously into the Kagome's weak body. Cold scorched her heated skin as she felt invisible hands touch her skin. _'What are they doing?' _She asked herself as they continued to flood towards pushing themselves roughly into the pores of her delicate skin. Sharp needle like pains pricked against her brain as the darkness began to swallow her whole. _'They…they are trying to take over my body.' _She thought as she felt the sharp pains increase within her throbbing skull. "No!" She screamed in protest as she thrashed around trying to get rid of the shadows that threatened to consume her. _'Sesshomaru…'_ Her mind echoed as she felt the cold start to envelope her. The warmth quickly disappearing while the pain of jewel took over with the cold. "No!" She screamed louder. She felt bruises and unwanted touches scorch her skin in a cold firm grasp. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed the last of the power up into the tiny pores that littered her skin and out at the shadows that threatened to take her.

A roar echoed threw her ears as she felt the darkness lift from her mind. _'Sesshomaru…?' _Her mind whispered as she felt the cold hands that gripped her weak form be roughly removed from her body. Her limbs were numb with pain, her insides burning. She groaned in pain as her mind came to the consciousness that had eluded her for so long. Two massive auras suddenly appeared, slamming roughly against hers as she started to become aware of her surroundings. Her eyes blinked trying to get rid of the blurry swirls that was her vision.

A purplish black gas filled the room leaking out into the hallway. A door, now mere splinters, was scattered across the floor. She quickly sat up sharply inhaling as her eyes landed on the beings in front of her. Sesshomaru was in a defensive position, his aura swirling around him like a twister showing impending doom. His aura whipped out viciously with every angered growl and snarl that escaped his bared fangs that were tightly clenched together. His markings were jagged against his skin with his eyes gleaming a dark red, promising pain and destruction.

The other man remained standing in the corner of the room. A white baboon covering his form from the eyes of the angered demon, scared miko demoness, hanyou and scared employees that covered the doorway. Kagome froze as she saw the red eyes that gleamed from the shadows that remained under the baboon skin that protected the from sight. "It seems as though we have been interrupted once more my dear. I guess that only way for me to get what I want is by meeting you face to face. Protect that power miko. I will take it the next time I see you."

"YOU WILL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON WHAT'S MINE!" Sesshomaru roared in anger before raising his hand as a green, acid whip slid from his fingers. He swung forward allowing the whip to lash out and strike the baboon man, successfully cutting him in half. The skin fluttered to the ground revealing a missing body. Sesshomaru roared out in pure rage causing the hotel to shake against the power that rolled off his shoulders in immense waves.

Tears rolled down Kagome's pale cheeks as she stared at her love. "Sessh…" She froze mid way threw whispering his name when he turned to the now awake female. His eyes seconds ago flared with anger now melted into the glorious gold shining with surprise. Before she could finish his name the demon lord disappeared and reappeared in front of her holding her tightly against his muscular chest. "Kagome." He whispered into her hair.

Her body shook as her arms quickly wrapped around his waist squeezing him as tight as she could. "Sesshomaru." She cried into his chest, allowing the once hidden fear to flow out in the form of tears and their loving embrace.

***Alright ladies and gents. I know this chapter sucked and you have a lot of questions but all will be answered within the next chapter. I promise. I don't know when the next will be that I update this story. I start school on September 9th**** and I still have to go school shopping along with work and hang out with friends and stuff before I leave. I just wanted to shout a big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed and still if reviewing. The reviews keep me going. No reviews no chapter. But like I said questions will be answered. If you want to you can send all your questions to make sure that I answer them in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	28. Reunite

**Chapter 28: Reunite**

**The scent of lilacs surrounded the dog demons delicate nose as he buried his face into the crook of his loves delicate neck. He could feel her pulse slamming roughly against his cheek from the adrenaline that continued to rush through Kagome's veins. Her arms tightened around his neck while her tears stained his shirt. "Sess…Sesshomaru…" She cried allowing a tremor to shake her tiny form.**

"**Ka…Kagome?" A tiny whisper dusted across the trashed room.**

**Her eyes shot open before looking towards the door. She could see a worried looking Inuyasha in front of the employees that tried to get a glance at the destruction. But what made her gasp and her heart stop were the two familiar faces that stood behind Inuyasha with pure shock written on their faces. "S…Sango? Mir…Miroku?" She questioned with confusion filling every pronunciation of their names.**

**Sesshomaru moved his head away from Kagome's neck to look at her gaping features before following her stare to the two gaping humans behind his half brother. "Kagome?"**

**She blinked before returning her stare back to the man that held her close. She smiled weakly, showing how tired she is threw facial expressions. "They…" She paused as she looked back at the two beings she grew up with. "…Are old friends." She stated answering the question that wasn't even spoken.**

"**Kagome!" The girl screamed with pure joy as she shoved her way past Inuyasha and tackling the girl in a tight hug. Kagome huffed from the sudden loss of breath as the girls strong arms crushed her lungs. Said female's eyes widened before returning the tight hug. "I missed you so much!" The girl cried on her long lost friend.**

**Kagome smiled warmly, "I missed you too Sango."**

**A cough was heard from in front of her. Kagome's eyes shot up to her male friend that stood in front of the embracing females. "I wish to tell you I missed you as well Miss. Kagome. It has been a long time."**

**Kagome smiled up at him as Sango released her tight grip before standing up to join the man behind her. "It has been a long time hasn't it?" Kagome questioned, sounding slightly lost in her own world. She looked up at the man that once again wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, tugging her closer to his muscular chest. She turned her blank stare up to the man that held her close allowing a loving smile warm her facial features. "I have lost track of time." She stated simply as she found herself becoming lost in the warmth of her lovers molten gold eyes.**

**Sango smiled at the sight before her, finding the warmth of their love warming her own heart and soul by the mere sight of them. "So I see." Miroku stated with a smirk playing his face. Sango narrowed her eyes and elbowed the man next to her in the abs as the lovers broke their intense stare.**

**Sesshomaru glared at the man that simply winced at the sudden jab before smiling brightly and rubbing the back of hid hand with a hand wrapped in cloth and beads. "Who are your friends Kagome?" He asked never removing his glare from the man before him.**

**Kagome smiled brightly before turning her vibrant smile to the people before her. "These are my friends from England, Sango and Miroku." Her smile vanished immediately as questions shot into her head. "Wait…Where am I?" She asked turning her full attention to the man, whose lap she was sitting on.**

**Sesshomaru removed his deadly glare from the man in front of him to the questioning miko-demon. "We are in Tortuga." He answered simply.**

**Kagome turned her gaze to her friends with even more confusion written all over her face. "What are you guys doing here?"**

**Miroku's smirk left him while Sango's body stiffened. "Um…well…" Miroku began only to be quickly interrupted by Sango. "Miroku's fathers merchant ship was attacked by pirates. When I heard this I boarded the next ship out to find him. And…well…that same pirate ship that attacked Miroku's fathers ship attacked mine. He had joined the pirate ship so…I did too. And here we are now." Sango answered swiftly allowing a slight tint of pink to dot her heated cheeks.**

"**What about you Miss. Kagome? What happened to you?" He questioned taking in the newly formed miko-demon.**

**Kagome blinked cocking her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked before looking up her love. "Do I look different?"**

**Sesshomaru smirked pulling her closer to his rock hard chest. "You have a lot of changes that you haven't noticed my Kagome." He spoke allowing his claws to run his fingers threw her black and light brown locks. Her eyes narrowed slightly before catching the sudden glimpse of brown. She gasped before pulling roughly on her silky locks trying to get a better look at her hair.**

**Her heart hammered against her chest as panic started to set in. She leapt to her feet running over to the mirror that lay shattered on the ground next to her dresser. Her eyes widened and gasped as she took in her reflection. "What…what happened to me?" She asked feeling fear rush up her spine and grip her throat roughly.**

**She jumped at the sudden loud creak of the old apartment bed moving as Sesshomaru rose to his full height. "I thought you could answer me Kagome." He stated simply before turning his stare to the two people before him. "Do you work here?"**

**Sango quirked her eyebrow at him not liking his tone. Miroku merely stepped in front of the temperamental female before answering with a simple "yes" and a nod. "Then I wish for another room to be prepared from my intended mate and I within the hour. I wish to speak with my intended privately." He stated before turning to stare at Kagome's back.**

"**Hey-" Sango snapped before Miroku's hand covered her mouth and smiled brightly saying "of course" as he roughly removed the angered girl that was flailing about in his grasp.**

**Sesshomaru simply 'hn'ed' before turning a glare to the people that remained in the doorway. Inuyasha sighed before turning and ushering the people away from the doorway. Once he knew that his half brother removed all the unwanted visitors he turned his eyes to the female that remained crouched on the ground staring at the mirror. "Kagome,-?"**

"**What am?" She quickly interrupted as she reached out to grab a piece of shattered glass only to freeze when she caught site of her claws instead of dull human nails.**

"**You are a demon and miko mixed together. I have never seen such a thing."**

**Kagome tensed at his words. **_**'He sounds…disgusted.' **_**She thought causing her heart to crumple in pain. Her eyes remained on the broken reflection taking in her facial features. **_**'Am I a disgusting creature?' **_**She asked herself only to hear a whine of disapproval echo within the confines of her mind. **_**'You are gorgeous. Do not think otherwise.' **_A calming voice spoke from the deep depths of her mind. She felt warmth surge threw her allowing a sense of easiness to tingle her bones. "How?" She whispered but to her delicate ears it sounded like she spoke normally. "When?"

"Do you not remember?" Sesshomaru asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while raising a delicate eyebrow, allowing it hide behind his bangs.

Kagome sighed allowing her newly formed hands to pick up the glass shard to bring it closer to her face. "No." She sighed out sadly. "All I remember is you and I talking then…" She froze as her eyes connected with her eyes in her reflection. Within her pupils she can see her mighty beast that lay in the depths of her mind resting and listening to the entire conversation. The gorgeous animal turned its vibrant red eyes and blinked at her astonished stare. She can see the glorious fur of black silk with a tan tipped ears and tail. The animals massive paws showed power beyond belief. Its sharp claws tip with a red glow. Its paws were stained a dark tan allowing the color to travel up the back of its legs on each leg, ending at the back of the mighty beasts knees. The canine seemed to smile flashing it's pearly whites that also held a red glow on the tips. _**'Hello young one.'**_ Her beast purred, broadening her smile.

Kagome screamed and jump back, dropping the glass to the floor allowing it to shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces. Her heart pounded against her chest as she stared at the broken glass at her feet. Her hands flew to her head as she felt the animal within her stir with worry. Her hands balled into fist, creating a death grip on her hair, as panic began to set in and her breathing quickened to hyperventilating. "Kagome?" A warm voice spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed again only to cover her ears with her hands and wince in the sudden pain. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as fear and sadness gripped her heart. "What's happened to me? What's wrong with me?" _**'Nothing is wrong. You must calm down.' **_The beast stated with worry. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kagome screamed a tears flooded down her cheeks.

The second her tears released warmth engulfed her, causing her body to stiffen at the sudden contact from strong arms engulfing her in security. "Sshh…it's ok." She heard a warm voice whisper into her neck followed closely by a low growl. The chest she was pressed against rumbled underneath her in a calming action allowing the growl to settle her nerves.

"Sesshomaru…" She cried into his chest while her hands gripped his shirt for dear life. "I'm…sorry."

Sesshomaru tensed at her words, "for what?"

"For everything."

"Kagome…I…I don't understand."

"Secrets, pain…" She paused letting her eyes meet his, "change."

His heart stopped at her words. "Kagome…" His grip tightened around her. "Do not be sorry. I'd do anything for you…" He paused as he brought his nose down to her neck, rubbing his cheek affectionately against her delicate skin. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

Her body tensed at his words before melting into his touch. _'What was I thinking? He could never find me disgusting. He loves me…no matter what.'_ She thought while listening to the approving yip of her beast followed by its own low growl of approval for the warmth. "I love you too." She whispered in return.

Sesshomaru pulled the tiny female closer as his lips met her smooth skin with a lovers kiss. Kagome shiver as a chill ran up her spine followed closely by pure heat. She hummed lightly exposing her throat to him to gain more kisses. "Um…" A voice was heard from the door way earning a threatening growl from the angered demon that only wanted alone time with his intended. "Your…your room is ready." The employee stuttered out. "It's two doors down. Wo…would you like me to…"

"Leave." Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagome blinked from the scrambling employee to the threatening man that held her close. "We have to work on your people skills." She stated simply earning herself a "hn."

***Alright I have gotten the voting in and it says for me to continue. I know I said the last time that I was going to answer your questions with this chapter. But I wanted to reunite everyone so that way Kagome has to answer the questions only once. I hate repeating myself. So I'm not going to let a character repeat itself. By the way I don't think I stated this in this story yet so here it goes (drum roll, clears throat) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY ON THIS WEBSITE. I WOULD BE SELLING IT IN STORES. SO THERE. STUPID LAWYERS AND THERE STUPID SUE HAPPY CLIENTS. Now that that's done please review and I will try to post a new chapter soon. Oh and I have been getting an idea the past month to write a Touga/Kagome fic. I love the pairing so much that I wanted to write one as well. I'm not good with summaries so bare with me.**

**Story:**

**The war over the shikon no tama has finally ended after 5 years of pain and suffering. A wish is made upon the jewel sending a blinding white light across the world before the jewel dissolved into Kagome's delicate hand. Kagome finds a voice becoming louder and louder within her head, the well not working and her powers growing…stronger. She goes on a new adventure of her own. Life itself. A greater evil threatens the world, love pieces her shattered heart back together and secrets wrap this ugly package with a pretty little bow. "I wish for everyone that conquered Naraku to live the life they always wanted."**

**Tell me what you think of the story and please review this chapter. Thank you so much to all the voters and people that messaged and/or reviewed there answers and words of encouragement to me.**


	29. Talk Within

**Chapter 29: Talk Within**

A loud sigh of content, relief and happiness echoed around the tiny room as hot water met with naked flesh. Kagome slowly inhaled the scent of jasmine, pine and a tiny hint of sweat as her mind swirled with light peace while her shoulders slid under the heated water of the hotel hot spring. She hummed happily while her nostrils took in a deep relaxing breath. Her tense muscles slowly loosened and melted under the warm water. Her eyes slowly opened revealing brilliant blue swirling with contentment.

_'This feels so good.'_ Her mind sang happily as she allowed her eyes to close, relaxing deeper into the water.

'**I must agree with you young one. This feels so good.'** Her demon stated happily. Kagome jumped slightly at the sudden words sliding across her mind as if someone spoke directly into her tender ear drums. **'Relax young one you are fine.'**

Kagome's muscles relaxed slightly but remained on guard as her eyes scanned for the being that spoke to her. After a few moments of inspection her eyes turned to the ceiling as her mind turned to thoughts of being crazy and just hearing things. Her eyes turned from the wood ceiling to her hands inspecting her hands that are now known as her claws. _'What has happened to me? Why me?'_

'**Those are good questions young one. And they both have answers.'**

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a demonic aura stir underneath her own flesh. Her thoughts flashed to the ones of the giant dog demon that she witnessed within the mirror. Kagome stirred within her bath becoming uncomfortable within the hot liquid. She closed her eyes allowing herself to be sucked into the confines of her puzzled brain. _'Tell me the answers.'_

_***Within Kagome's Mind***_

The massive dog opened its glowing eyes at the sudden attention it was receiving. Red stared down at the girl that stood before her within the confines of its cage. **'You are one stupid girl. Demons are dangerous child…yet you challenge your own demon by entering its domain. You have a lot to learn.'** Her demon stated simply before turning its massive head towards the unmoving female.

_'Please tell me the answers to my questions. You say they have answers, tell me the answers.'_ Kagome stated simply.

The demon before her growled at her demand showing it's sharp pearly whites that dripped with poisonous saliva, **'show respect child. I will give you answers but I demand respect. If I do not receive the respect I demand then I will simply laugh at your torture as it grows with the questions that will plague your mind for the rest of your miserable life.'**

Kagome glared at the dog before her, crossing her arms across her chest. _'Fine.'_ She stated simply before plopping down on the ground in a very ungraceful fasion. Her glare remained in place as she studied the dog demon before her for the first time. Her eyes landed on the crimson red orbs of the demon that now resides in the confines of her mind. She sighed and relaxed into her position on the ground, leaning back so her arms supported her weight while her legs remained stretched out, crossed at the ankles, in front of her. _'I am sorry for my rude actions. I am just…testy.'_

The demon seemed to smirk at her simple statement. **'Do you think I have not noticed that young one? I am part of you. I feel your emotions, your pain, your confusion. I will answer your questions but you must relax and show me respect just as I show you.'** The demon dog relaxed as it watched the tiny onna nod her head. **'I am Sonya.'**

Kagome's eyes shot open and stared at the dog before her. She smiled warmly at her allowing her muscles to relax further. '_My name is Kagome.'_

Sonya inched closer to her resting her massive muzzle mere inches away from Kagome's delicate legs. **'Now little one, what is it you wish to know?'**

Kagome uncoiled her legs and scooted closer to her new friend allowing her side to rest against the demons massive jaw. Kagome's hand gently touched the silky fur that covered its body. Her eyes zoned out as her thoughts turned into questions_. 'Who…who is it that is after me…' _She paused as she moved her eyes up to the demon next her. '_Us I mean?'_

Sonya sighed as she relaxed into Kagome's delicate touch. **'He is a hanyou like Inuyasha. But this man wishes for power. The power that is known as the shikon no tama. The power that is now us.'**

_'What do you mean? No one knows about the shikon no tama. How did this man find out about it?'_

Sonya moved slightly pushing her head into Kagome's body as she stretched out her legs to become more comfortable. **'This half breed has learned of our power through the legends. But he learned of us through the words of the doctors that had operated on you when you were younger. Human's do not know how to control their mouths.'** Sonya grumbled in the end.

_'Hhmm…'_ Kagome mumbled allowing her head to rest on the top of Sonya's while her hands played with the beautiful fur that tickled her exposed skin. _'Please explain…what happened to me?'_

Sonya sighed feeling the hint of sadness leak off of the miko's delicate form. **'Do you remember when you had your surgery little one?'** Sonya paused only to continue a few seconds later as she felt Kagome's head nod against hers. **'Do you remember the little jewel that was implanted in you?'**

_'I remember the jewel but know one every told me much about it.'_ Kagome stated simply.

**'The Shikon no Tama has many legends behind it, but only one is true. The jewel was created with using two souls. One soul was of a human female told to be one of the purest beings to walk the earth. Her holy powers only used for that of the greater good. Some believed her to be an angel sent from the heavens to protect the planet from the evil demons that stalked those that are weak. The other soul was that of a demon male that was said to be the first to break free from the devils hold, causing the rest of the demon world to follow the demons voyage to freedom from slavery. These two souls were protecting the planet from a darkness that was so great it could of swallowed the world into chaos. Demon and human came together creating the jewel that banished the darkness back to the cave it came from before the jewel disappeared itself.' **Sonya sighed as if her mind was living threw the memories of the past herself.

**'No one had heard of the jewel for 500 years. It was as if the event never happened. The two souls had never…existed.'** Sonya stirred slightly trying to become comfortable once more. **'But then the world felt it… the power of the human female that once walked the earth 500 years ago. The holy power was born 18 almost 19 years ago.'** Sonya paused as she felt the onna resting against her tense.

_'I…I'm…'_

**'Yes little one, you are the source of that holy power that the world felt rejoin the world of the living almost 19 years ago. The world seemed to glow when you were born. The jewel came to life at your birth. Demons awoke when they heard you cry for the first time. Your holy power enveloped the planet in warmth giving it hope. But…when you were born the darkness returned.'**

_'How?'_

**'That hanyou that is looking for us…our power…he is the one that woke up the darkness. The being, Naraku, once was a human that had a band of thieves that attacked travelers and tiny villages. One village banned up against Naraku as he began an attack against them. The villagers killed all of Naraku's men but not before the thieves set the village on fire. The only survivor of this attack was Naraku. He had escaped with major burns, retreating into the cave system that resides under the mountains in Japan. He was slowly dieing from infection and dehydration. He started to become crazy as he was dieing. He made a wish…he wanted power…the power to control the world and every being that lived on it. The darkness that hid within the caves heard him and granted his wish of power. As the darkness and Naraku merged together the kami's created you Kagome. The angel that would destroy this darkness that still ravages the Earth.'**

_'Why me?'_

**'Because you are the only one that does not wish for power. You have a pure heart and soul that only wishes for the happiness of others. You are the purest being to walk the Earth. The holy powers of the Kami's grip your skin, making it the strongest armor on the planet. And the demon part of you is your offense, your razor sharp sword.'** Sonya smiled at the thought. **'You are the being that will protect this world from the darkness that threatens the lives of the innocent.'**

_'How? How did I get like this then?'_

**'During the surgery the jewel dissolved into your bone making your body, itself, become the jewel. By becoming the jewel, Kagome, you have adopted its power and its wish.'**

_'It's…wish?'_

**'Yes. The only way for the jewel to be destroyed and the chance at absolute power is if an unselfish wish was wished upon it, causing it to disappear from existence. But in order for this to come true now the jewel must pass its power back into the life of the living. In order for this to happen the purest human female must mate with a demon male, giving birth to the one being that will be able to destroy the darkness with the powers of the kami's and the devil itself crossing in the babies blood. But in mating a demon male the male inherits great power in order to protect you and your child. This is the power that Naraku wants. The power that you can give him threw mating and the child that he would have grow by his side. The devil itself would be born if Naraku was to steal you away as his mate.'**

_'Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it.'_ Kagome stated while her hands gripped the demons fur subconsciously.

**'I agree little one. He would not allow any harm to come upon you. But his strength is only so much. Naraku is capable of many things.'**

Kagome stiffened at the comment. Her hand tightening once again on the silky fur causing her knuckles to turn white. _'What…what do you mean?'_

**'Naraku is able to summon demons by the hordes, explore people's minds with the blink of an eye, he has many secrets. But one of them is that purple gas that attacked us. That gas was trying to take over our body, control us, make us submit to him. I believe he has used this gas on other people causing them to attack us.'**

_'Koga?'_

**'Exactly. I believe he was simply walking flesh being controlled by the miasma. We must be weary of his tricks little one. We must also be weary of all male. We will not submit to anyone unless we know we can trust them.'**

_'We can trust Sesshomaru. I know we can.'_ Kagome spoke in a low whisper as he hands slowly loosened on Sonya's fur. _'We must talk to each other, confined in each other.'_

**'I can not agree with you more little onna.'** Sonya stated rubbing her head against Kagome's side while a low, content grumble echoed across the darkness of Kagome's mind.

_'Thank you for helping me Sonya.' _Kagome whispered against the massive dog's muzzle.

'**I will always answer your questions little one. I will always protect you too. Always not that little miko.'**

_***Outside Kagome's Mind***_

Kagome sighed in relief as she slumped onto the bed that rested in the middle of her new room. Her damp hair clung to her neck while the aroma of her flowery soaps fluttered around her form calming her being even more. _'Bathes always make me feel better.'_ She thought with a bright smile touching her lush lips. She hummed lightly as she pulled her legs up close to her chest and rolled over allowing her once tense muscles to relax into the welcoming cushions of her bed.

Her nose flared at the sudden scent of pine and male that was perfectly mixed. Her eyes snapped open to see gold and silver before her. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He stated simply before sitting on the bed next to her. "I understand you wish to rest but I have questions for you."

Kagome pushed herself up allowing her back to rest against the wall. She tugged her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms tightly around them as her chin rested on her knee caps. "What is?" She asked simply.

"What is going on Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with worry twinkling in his eyes while his body showed nothing but seriousness at the question. He expects an answer and answer now. He must know everything…

***Sorry it has taken me um…FOREVER, yeah that's about right, to write this chapter. First off I still have the deadly disease known as writers block. Second is that I am a sophomore in college and I have a shit ton of school work to do. Third I have a boyfriend of 2 and ½ years that constantly wants my attention. Fourth I had swine flu about a three weeks ago and was kicked off campus for it causing me to fall behind on my school work. And last but not least is my job at Target takes up the time that I am not doing school work or hanging out with my boyfriends and friends. So I am sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. And throw me a review please. Anything. A bone…chew toy…pudding…asparagus…ANYHTING!!!!**


	30. Answers

**Chapter 30: Answers**

Kagome gulped slightly at the feeling of intensity that engulfed her. Her skin tingled at the feeling of his demonic power tickling her lightly. His aura was slowly fluxing with every second that her answer didn't leave her mouth. _**'It is okay little one. We can answer his question. He is only worried for our well being.'**_ Her demon stated, but not without rising to stand on her massive paws. Her eyes focused on the man before her seeing the little anger that was slowly rising with his aura.

"Kagome?" He growled, growing impatient faster then either had expected.

Her mouth seemed to go dry the second her eyes locked with shimmering gold. "It…" gulp "it is a l…l…long story." She stuttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, not liking the answer one bit. "Then tell me this story of yours. I have plenty of time."

She could feel her body tremble while her mind swirled with the thoughts of what her and Sonya had spoken just minutes ago. "I…I don't know where to begin." She stuttered once again.

"From the beginning." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's muscles tensed before she turned a glare to the man before her. "Excuse me?" She growled in return as she felt her aura flare with her anger at his abrupt statement. "If you want me to open up to you then you need to stop being an ass." She spat before rising to her feet keeping her glare level. "I have secrets Sesshomaru. Secrets that know one is allowed to know. Secrets that scare me every time I think of them. If you want to know everything…BE WITH ME, you NEED to be PATIENT!" She screamed raising her voice even louder to point out her main points. Her mind spun from the rush of blood that was coursing threw her veins from her sudden burst of anger. Her brain turned to slowing down her rapid breathing that was a remnant of her sudden explosion on the male before her.

Sesshomaru seemed lost from her sudden outburst before his emotionless mask fell into place, a glare in his female's direction is the only sign of anger that remained boiling within his gut. A migraine, pounds harshly against his thick skull due the angered demon that clawed at his cage. _**'Bitch is threatening our dominance! Must show her where she belongs!'**_ His demon roared with anger. _'Shut up'_ Sesshomaru growled in return before focusing back on the female that stood before him, also trying to calm herself down.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak before a low whisper hit his ears, just barely audible. "I'm sorry." The teary whisper was swept up into his ear drums. His eyes softened at the sight of the trembling girl. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of salt water, sadness, fear and…regret? He was before the fragile girl within a millisecond, holding the tiny female close to his chest. "Kagome…I…am sorry." The woman in his grasp froze from the words that flooded from his mouth. "I am worried about you Kagome. I do not want anyone hurting what is mine. I…I love you Kagome." He whispered the ending into her hair as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Kagome sharply inhaled while her heart froze mid-beat. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly to look at the girl that has broken threw his icy shield that had once engulfed his heart. Her light blue eyes shimmered with fresh tears as her eyes connected with his. _**'Mate.'**_ Sonya sighed as she relaxed and slid into the darkness of Kagome's mind. "I love you too Sesshomaru." Kagome stated with one quick breath before her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her lips crashed against his.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stumbled back from the sudden contact. Heat exploded from his lips, running into his veins as he melted against her lips and returned the loving embrace and heart warming kiss.

*this is a fix*


	31. AhUn

Chapter 30: Ah-Un

The stagnant air seemed crisp with the stench of B.O touching the air but that didn't ruin the embrace of love that continued to hold strong between the two demons. What ruined the moment was the sudden pounding against the fragile wooden door that allowed entrance into the new apartment room. Sesshomaru growled allowing his golden eyes to flash red as he pulled his kiss swollen lips away from Kagome's equally tender lips. She pouted and huffed showing her irritation as Sesshomaru stood, stomping with each step as he approached the bedroom door. He flung the door open snapping an angered "what?!" at the poor being that stood behind it.

"We have a problem." Inuyasha stated with worry shining behind his golden hues.

Kagome touched her loves shoulder gently as she appeared at the lords side the second she heard Inuyasha's simple sentence. "What's wrong?"

"It seems as though during the attack against Kagome that someone had tampered with our boat. It is just barely floating."

"What happened to it?" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed past his brother to head downstairs to the docks.

"It looks like someone shot off cannons from the inside of the boat. I don't know how it happened." Inuyasha answered as he followed close behind his brother with Kagome hot on his tail.

Sesshomaru hopped the last two steps that led to the basement and stomped up to the door that led out to the docks. He froze in his spot as he stared at his glorious boat that seemed like it had exploded from the inside out. "DAMMIT!" Sesshomaru roared in explosive rage.

Kagome gasped at the sight of the splintered wood. "Oh my…" She paused as she placed a tender hand on the delicately carved wood that seemed to be the only thing keeping the boat a float. She walked around the side allowing her hand to glide delicately across the wounded vessel. "We will have to find a new boat in order to leave the dock."

Sesshomaru growled low before punching the side of the wounded navy boat. "Sesshomaru?" Said demon looked to the side at his nervous brother. "We do have the other vessel."

"No."

"What? You have another boat?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"It will not be used for pirating the seas." Sesshomaru stated sending a deadly glare towards his half brother for even suggesting it.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the confused woman before him. "I do not wish to be a pirate my whole life. The vessel Inuyasha speaks of is the vessel I customized for when I retire from pirating the seven seas. It is my castle of the sea."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her lover's tenderness when it came to the hidden boat. "We would only use it once." Kagome snapped her head to the side to glare at the hanyou that stood next to her. _'He had to be kidding…right?' _Kagome thought.

"That vessel will not see the blood that every pirate ship sees. I will not have my boat reek of death." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Only once."

"No!" Sesshomaru roared in anger as his golden glare turned crimson. "Now get the crew and start fixing this damn ship." He ordered.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha continued to hold Sesshomaru's glare with his own before releasing a disgusting snort as he left to begin his captain's order. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke delicately as she laid a gentle hand on her lover's tense shoulder. Said demon rounded his glare on her taking in the look of concern. "Love?" She questioned softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he released a pent up sigh allowing his muscles to relax under Kagome's tender touch. "Yes Kagome?"

"May I…see this boat?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru look up at the beautiful girl before him and smirked as he wrapped a muscular arm around her slender waist. "Of course you may Kagome." He couldn't help but feel his heart swell and allow his smirk to grow bigger as he watched the cherry red tint glow on Kagome's perfect cheeks.

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breath as he tugged her further down the docks towards more boats. The tiny female fidgeted with excitement as they walked past more and more pirate vessels, some shining from just being taken while many others just barely floated from the damage of pirating. Her eyes scanned the vessels ahead of her when they narrowed in on a boat that sat at the end of the dock. The giant boat gleamed under the tiny rays of sunshine that gleamed threw the clouds. The wooden vessel creaked slightly against the dock allowing the polished metal to flash against the suns rays. The intricate design carved into the wood reflected that of royalty, wealth and power.

"Kagome?"

Said female blinked and turned her attention to the man that held her close, just now noticing that they stopped walking. "Yes?"

"This is my boat…Ah-Un. He flies across the sea and is built to be as strong as dragon scales." Sesshomaru stated moving his hand towards the boat that Kagome was just gaping at seconds ago.

"It's…beautiful!" She gasped as she ran up to the boat quickly placing her hands against the solid wood. "I've never seen such a beautiful boat."

Sesshomaru smirked as his chest puffed out with pride. "Shall I show my intended what it looks like inside?"

Kagome gasped as a blush bloomed across her fare cheeks. "Yes please. I would love that." She answered with slight stutter from the sudden embarrassment that beamed from the deepest depths of her now downcast eyes.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and held out his hand to the girl before him causing Kagome's gaze to turn from the rickety dock under her feet the calloused hands of the warrior before her. "Come then Ka-Go-Me." He pronounced slowly with a slight rumbling within his voice that caused a shiver to travel down the tiny females back from excitement and…arousal? She shook her head slightly and gripped his hand allowing her fingers to intertwine with his in a lovers hold. She smiled down at the sight of there hands molding perfectly together before allowing her smile to brighten even more as she turned her gaze up to her lovers brilliant gold stare. He allowed a smirk to play his lips as he pulled Kagome closer to his chest. He wrapped his other hand around her petite waist before leaping into the air and landing with a soft thud on the deck of his prized vessel. "Welcome aboard my lady." He stated as he slowly released his grip from around her waist.

Kagome's smile brightened, if it was possible, as her eyes scanned the dock with wonder and praise. The deck was polished allowing the wood to glisten from the rays of sun that reached out past the vessels mighty sails. The upper deck held the captains mighty wheel that was carved intricately with various twist and turns of the hidden language of the youki. Her eyes turned to the door that led bellow deck. She took a step forward before feeling a slight tug causing her step to return to its original spot. Her eyes instantly went to her intertwined hand and then to the demon captain that stood next to her looking up into the clear blue skies that stretched out over the oceans. Her ears perked as she caught the quiet quick sniff of air that he inhaled quickly as his eyebrows furrowed. Kagome allowed her nose to take in the fresh air only to come up with…nothing. "Sesshomaru?"

"Do you smell it?"

"Smell what? I don't smell anything." Kagome answered with a hint of worry. She turned her delicate nose up to the sky and inhaled deeply trying to find the hidden smell that her lover seemed to be worried about.

"Nothing." He stated turning his head back to her. "I thought I smelled…it doesn't matter it is nothing." He stated squeezing her hand lightly. "Now then…you wanted to go see bellow deck?"

Kagome's furrowed eyebrows relaxed allowing a her bright smile to return to her face as she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes…I would like that."

Sesshomaru smirked as he allowed his little female move forward towards the door that led bellow. The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open. The shadows that once covered the hallway scrambled away from the light that shined threw the newly opened door. Sesshomaru stepped forward, pushing Kagome behind him lightly, as he placed his hand on what looked to be a steel rod sticking out of the wooden wall a few inches. Kagome blinked as her eyes zoomed in on the metal rod taking in the familiar curves of youki language that was scrawled into the steel itself. Sesshomaru's hand touched the rod before coming back down to rest on Kagome's hip as it lit up with a green flame. Kagome's eyes widened as the green flame came to life on similar metal rods that poked out of the wall ever five feet. "How…?" She gasped as her eyes returned to the first steel rod that began the action of the green flame.

"I made this boat specifically for me Kagome. This boat only runs on my youki. The rods will not light unless I touch them, the wheel for the boat will not turn unless I touch it, the sails will not carry the boat across the sea unless I am at the wheel of the boat. Nothing will happen on this boat unless I am there." He spoke the last sentence in a low rumbling whisper against Kagome's delicate ear. She shivered against his chest allowing the warmth of his voice…no his breath to travel across her body, awakening the butterflies within her stomach from their slumber.

"Is that so?" She questioned over her shoulder as her hands gripped his tightly against the flat plain of her stomach.

She felt his chest vibrate against her back while his fingers rubbed against the thin cloth that kept him from her skin. "Yes." He breathed against her lobe before nipping at it lightly.

"Then…" She spoke in a shaky breath. Her mouth went dry as the words that she wished to say got stuck in the deep depths of her esophagus. Her heart pounded roughly against her chest wishing…wanting…NEEDING to be released. The butterflies within her stomach fluttered causing her stomach to flip and flop within her. "Then…" She spoke again trying desperately to remove the wariness within her voice.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru whispered against the skin of her neck as he slowly pulled his hands away from hers trying to reach the bottom of the cloth that covered her upper torso. "…my love?" He ended with nip to her exposed neck.

She gulped slightly as she felt her knees shake and grow weak from her weight. "Then…this is where…" She gasped as she felt her lovers tongue tickle the junction of her neck and collar bone. "This is where…I want us to begin and end Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru froze at her words. He pulled away slowly to look into Kagome's eyes that were filled with lust and worry. "Kagome?"

She turned around in his slacked grasp. Her chest pressed up against his as she brought her hands up and cupped his face. "This is your ship Sesshomaru. Everything about this vessel screams out to you because it is apart of you. When we become mates I want have every part of you to be around me. EVERY part." She emphasized by shaking his head slightly.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he took in her words. _**'This is where I want us to begin and end Sesshomaru. Everything about this vessel is apart of you. When we become mates I want to have every part of you.'**_

'**Mate wants us to take her here…now' **Sesshomaru's inner beast rumbled with excitement and approval.

His eyebrows relaxed as his golden gaze stared into the deepest depths of her sapphire gaze showing only love towards the man before her. "I want to be your mate Sesshomaru." He heard her breath only a mere inch away from his face.

'**Mate.' **Both inner demons rumbled as Sesshomaru and Kagome's lips met together with only love and passion swirling within their minds.

"Mine." Sesshomaru rumbled as his hands came up and wrapped around the female he loved so dearly.

"Yours." Kagome breathed in return seconds before her lovers lips crashed down on hers once more.

***I am so sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation but I was unable to update due to well…laziness really. I am stating a warning now for the next chapter that only adults (18 and older) are allowed to read the first half of the next chapter. I am going to try to update faster but don't be surprised if I don't. Sophmore in college studying a science major isn't really the best when it comes to having free time. Any who please review this chapter. I hope it wasn't lame or retarded or anything remotely close to lame. Hope you liked my update : )***


	32. Passion

**Chapter 32: Passion**

The tiny butterflies within Kagome's stomach seemed to quicken in pace as warmth filled her lungs before releasing a moan filled gasp. Sesshomaru quickly moved his tongue within her newly opened cavern allowing his appendage to map out every millimeter before stroking Kagome's tongue lovingly. His right hand slid down Kagome's arm allowing his fingers to tickle her skin as they went. Her delicate limbs trembled under his gentle touch as she pushed herself closer, tightening her arms that were wrapped loosely around his neck.

Kagome's mind swirled with love and passion, unable to notice the swift movement of Sesshomaru swooping her up into his muscular arms as if she were his new bride. Their lips never parted for a single breath as his legs moved mechanically towards his bedroom. With a swift kick the door slammed open to reveal a beautiful room that glimmered from the freshly polished wood and glimmering gold that spoke the words of his ancient ancestors. Green flames came to life on the spell bound rods that stuck out of the walls allowing a glorious glow to light up the room even more.

Sesshomaru swiftly kicked the door back so it slammed shut before his legs once again maneuvered him towards the elegantly carved cherry oak bed that was covered in warmest furs and quilts that gold could afford. Kagome gasped, causing them to part for a few seconds, as her body landed on the comfy bedding with her love resting on top of her intimately. Her beautiful locks sprawled out around her heart shaped face that held the brightest of blushes that could put red roses to shame. Her blue eyes swirled with passion as if they were ravenous ocean wanting to swallow the world whole. Her eyes mirrored the love that shined brightly within Sesshomaru's golden gaze. His silver locks slid down his shoulders framing his aristocratic face elegantly.

A giggled escaped Kagome's kiss swollen lips as the end of Sesshomaru's beautiful mane tickled her cheeks that beamed against her untouched skin. Her delicate hand moved up and touched the his silver tresses, gently moving them away from her face as her eyes came up and locked on his once more. "You are so beautiful Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered as one of his hands that held him up off of Kagome moved to her cheek, his thumb creating gentle circles against her cheek.

Kagome's smile brightened as she pressed her hand into Sesshomaru's gentle touch wishing for more. _'His touch…it's so…warm.'_ She thought as her mind swirled, craving for more. She felt a slight pressure against her cheek as his hand pushed her face to face his once more. Her eyes slowly blinked open to clash against gold. His face was mere centimeters away from its goal, creeping closer to the swollen lips of his affection, while their eyes battled to show who held the most love for the other. Kagome raised her head slightly closing her eyes as her lips once again pressed against her lovers.

Her heart exploded into booming fireworks at the mere sensation that traveled down her spine at the instant contact. Her delicate fingers slid up into his silver mane to rest gently on the back of his head, subconsciously pulling him closer to her untouched form. She gasped as she felt her lovers warm touch slide down to the edge of her white shirt. The pads of his fingers rubbed lightly against her hidden flesh while their kiss grew from passionate to needy. The weight of Sesshomaru's body lifted from her followed by a chill of cool air as she felt the silky cloth of her shirt being pulled over her head. Her slender form wiggled out of the shirt allowing only her wrappings around her chest to cover her upper torso from his brilliant gaze.

Sesshomaru growled lowly as his body mover down to cover hers once more, his lips once again attaching to hers. Her stomach rose up into his heated touch, arching her back perfectly as she released a breathy moan into their passionate kiss. Her fingers dragged down his back slowly sending chills down his spine that trailed her claws delicate touch. Kagome's trembling hands fumbled slightly as she grabbed for the edge of Sesshomaru's shirt effectively tugging on it to remove the offending cloth. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss before he quickly moved away from the tender kiss, tugging the offensive shirt off the rest of the way, before planting his lips against hers once more.

Her hands grazed over every intricate muscle that seemed to bulge out under her tender touch. His perfectly formed body pressed against hers allowing flesh to touch flesh. The fireworks that continued to flare off from her heart lit up her stomach allowing her butterflies to explode out from her intricate insides. Her veins seemed to fill with intense heat causing her skin to begin to release sweaty droplets onto her skin. Her mind was filled with the man above her, never noticing the nagging tug that continued on her pants. Her lower body subconsciously lifted off the bed allowing Sesshomaru's tugging to stop as he pulled off her work out pants and threw them towards her lost shirt. His eyes scanned the female underneath him, taking in the full breast that his behind her bindings and the red lace like underwear that covered her sex from his gaze. His calloused hands slowly slid up her milky legs gripping her thigh slightly before sliding down to grip her hip while her hands slid to his toned stomach.

She gasped slightly as she felt him pull her hips closer to his. Her eyes widened as she felt the excitement of her lover rub against her delicate sex that was filling with warmth. "Kagome…I…" Sesshomaru began struggling to clear his mind of the need that he had to desperately plummet into her wet caverns.

"Sesshomaru…" He heard her whisper. His eyes snapped to her as he felt her hand tenderly touch his cheek, rubbing her him delicately against his cheek. "I want to be with you Sesshomaru." She paused as she felt her face flush further. "I want to be yours. I love you."

Sesshomaru stared into her illustrious gaze trying to find any form of a lie but all he found was love and truth within her heart that was swollen with her love for him. "Oh…Kagome." He whispered before slamming his lips against hers. He pulled away slowly waiting for her eyes to slowly blink open to stare at him. "This Sesshomaru wishes for you to be my mate. Will you except?"

Her whole body seemed to explode with happiness. Her veins pumped rapidly while her heart pounded against her chest. "This Kagome would love to be your mate Sesshomaru." She answered with a brilliant smile.

With renewed passion their minds became lost once more as their lips touched once again. Their hands traveled the others trying desperately to memorize the others body. Sesshomaru growled lowly causing the bed to shake slightly as he felt Kagome's hands tug annoyingly at his pants. He lifted off of her allowing the annoying fabric to release his erected member from its cage. Kagome gasped slightly as she felt his length touch her inner thigh, causing her form to tense slightly.

"Relax my love." He whispered into her ear as he slowly lay back upon her, recapturing her lips with his own.

She sighed into his kiss while her hands slid over his intricate back muscles once more. Her mind began to swirl into passion once more, never noticing Sesshomaru's sharp claws cutting into the bindings that held her breast against her chest. She gasped out as she felt pleasure explode within her from Sesshomaru's pads sliding across her hardened nipple. "Oh god." She moaned out as she felt a pleasant pressure begin to build within her. Their lips met once more swallowing them into the pleasure that began to boil between the two lovers.

Kagome's underwear disappeared within seconds as she moaned into their kiss while her body arched into his finger tips that continued to fondle her full breast. Her claws dug into his back while her right leg wrapped up around his hip bringing him closer to her. His chest vibrated in a content grumble that resembled that of a husky like purr. "Please." Sesshomaru heard her breath out in a pleasurable plea.

Sesshomaru moved slightly as his lips left hers to connect with her jaw releasing delicate butterfly kisses as his mouth traveled down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder blade. "I love you Kagome." He whispered against her throbbing pulse. Kagome gasped out as pain ripped threw her followed closely by small bits of pleasure as she felt Sesshomaru's throbbing member being thrust into her untouched sex, tearing painfully at her virginal walls. Tears spilled from her eyes from the pain of the intrusion. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her lovers lips kiss away each tear that ran from her sapphire orbs. "I am sorry my mate. The pain will leave soon." He promised as he remained still within her while he continued to kiss away her salty tears of pain.

Her stomach twisted within her as the pain slowly began to subside leaving room for the pleasure to return to her in full force. Her hips arched into his in a desperate attempt to relieve the pleasure that was building within her. She moaned out a gasp as she felt Sesshomaru's hardened cock move against her walls bringing with it a serge of pleasure with every thrust. Her body began to grow in warmth as she a warm liquid stir within her. Her mind blurred with the pleasure that was growing rapidly along with the power that grew within the puddle of her release that was soon coming.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed as she arched herself further into him trying to bring his length further into her.

"Kagome." He growled out as his hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. His sensitive ears twitched as his lover's soft mews of pleasure reached his ears.

"I…I'm…" She gasped out unable to finish her sentence as she felt her pleasure push closer to its explosion. She felt her heart pound rapidly as her power grew within her. "Sesshomaru." She gasped out as she felt his thrust grow faster.

He growled low as he felt her walls grow tighter and tighter around his hard cock that was swelling up with his seeds. His lips connected with hers as he felt the rush of their sex coming to an end. "I love you." He whispered against her lips before he allowed his lips to kiss a moist trail of love down her neck to her pounding pulse that ran at the juncture of her neck and shoulder blade.

Kagome's mind was filled with a haze of love and passion as she felt herself grow close t her release. A white glow slowly slid out from her bones and into her skin as the feel of her pleasure grew closer to its end. A white light exploded within the confines of her mind as she felt the pressure within the pit of her stomach explode just seconds before her lovers fangs sank into her pulse, marking her as his. _**'The making of a savior has come. The Kami's welcome this union with a present to the father of the savior. The power of the gods will fill you. The mother will receive the love of her mate and son to be. And the son will end all of the madness and put out a light that will bring this planet out of its darkness never to look into the eyes of evil again. The planet lies within your hands now.'**_ A male and female chanted within her mind as she felt herself slowly float down from the clouds back into her world.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered as her eyes slowly opened. The green glow of the flames that flickered around the room had disappeared turning into a glow of white. Her eyes turned to the man that lay on top of her, a gentle smile coming to her face as she saw a white glow slow his naked form whole. She felt the tiny pressure of his fangs leaving her shoulder before allowing his tongue to run along her tiny wound, licking up the tiny droplets of crimson blood that dripped out. She pressed her glowing cheek against his rubbing it affectionately.

Her tired form couldn't feel anymore free…anymore…happy. Her smile brightened as she felt his cheek rub hers before planting a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "Hhhmmm…" He hummed as he pressed his head against hers allowing his eyes to stare deeply into hers. His body couldn't help but feel light and free as he stared into his mates beautiful gaze. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" She asked allowing her pearly whites to shine behind her reddened lips.

"Did you hear that-"

"Sesshomaru…" She quickly interrupted. "I have something to tell you." She stated as she brought her glowing hand up to his cheek while her eyes stared into the depths of his mind.

***Hello everyone I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. To be honest I was stuck on the ending of this chapter. But I am unstuck now. The voices will be explained within the next chapter. I hope you liked it. By the way I have started a new story already. This story is a Kagome/Inutaisho. It is called New Evil, New Life, New Love. I only have 2 or 3 chapter up and already have 30 reviews. I lost count. Please review this story and feel free to read the new story that is already becoming my biggest hit. PLEASE REVIEW!***


End file.
